Primeval: Feels Like Home
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: "All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story..."
1. Prequel One: Recruitment

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Despite the summary being first person, and the narrative at the beginning (which will be in bold) this story is from the third person POV. Also, I will give credit where it is due, and would like to thank KingdomHeartsNerd for supplying me with the summary, because I was having trouble thinking of one. Other than that...on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Recruitment<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Narration:<strong>

_**"All Secrets are deep. All Secrets become dark. That is the nature of Secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all...I am Niamh Mason...and this is my story. A story of love, and romance; of suspense and passion, lies and mystery...they say all secrets have a part to play...but they don't realize that some secrets, play a bigger part than others..."**_

* * *

><p>"Name?"<p>

The woman on the opposite side of the desk quirked an eyebrow, and parted her lips as she spoke "Niamh Mason," she answered

The interviewer nodded "I've read your file, Miss Mason" he glanced at the folder in front of him "Very impressive. Military training since aged 14? Is that correct"

"Yes," Niamh nodded

"Any other skills we should know about?"

Niamh pointed at her file "Everything you need to know is in there," she responded "But since you asked so kindly," she smiled pointedly "Black belt in martial arts, kickboxing and defence."

"Piece of work then," the interviewer jokes

"I guess so," Niamh nodded "But isnt every person who has been trained in the art of weilding a offensive weapon?"

The interviewer glanced down at the open file "It says here that you have also had assassin training."

"Worked as an assassin for a while, yes" Niamh nodded "Paid work, obviously. None of this 'hired-to-kill' crap"

_That could come in handy _the Interviewer thought "Why do you think you've gotten so far in the selection process, Miss Mason?"

"Why?" Niamh questioned "Because im the best commanding officer you're going to find. Especially ones with my skills"

The interviewer placed a laptop on the desk and opened it, so that the screen was facing Niamh "Im going to show you a recording of what happened in the House of Common's last week ago. Okay?"

"Play away," Niamh stated, motioning for him to continue

He hit play, and the screen sprang to life showing a roaring ferocious beast destroying the House of Commons. Her eyes darted across the screen, but she showed no infliction of nervousness or fear.

"Stegosaurus," she answered

"Excuse me?" the Intervewier asked

Niamh glanced up through her eyelashes "You were hoping that I would be able to identify the creature, were you not?" she asked "It is a Stegosaurus. I'd say mid-late Jurassic"

"You don't seem at all surprised,"

"Im sitting in an interview room, for a top secret government organisation," Niamh responded coolly, "I was pretty much prepared to be shown just about anything"

"How would you react to a situation, such as this?"

Niamh looked curious "I'd order an immediate evacuation of the building," she answered "Entrances and exits blocked off to ensure no escapes are made. Then i'd initiate a full scale process on how to take the creature down; sedation would be a easy way. You can't automatically kill something like that...its too powerful, and we're unsure of its capablities"

The interviewer looked impressed "Thank you Miss Mason," he smiled "We'll be in touch as soon as possible"

Niamh nodded and rose to her feet "Thank you, sir" she held her hand out and shook her interviewers firmly, before leaving the room.

Unknown to Niamh the interview had been observed by James Lester, head of the ARC Operation.

"She seems ideal," the Interviewer stated, knowing that Lester was listening

James nodded "She seems perfect...we could use someone of her standards on the team" he agreed

"Is that a, yes?"

James nodded again, this time in approvement.

Niamh Mason was going to their new second-in-command of the Military.

Oh, how Becker was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, as you will have possibly and hopefully realized by now; these are prequels for my new story. I hope I can do season 4 of primeval justice with an added character, as I have done it with my previous Primeval stories.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 02 April 2011 at 12:18am_


	2. Prequel Two: Secret Agenda

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to _**MissGraceKathy** _and_ **AngelFace S2**. _You guys are more than awesome for being the first two too review this new series, I cant wait to see if you stick around for the whole season; and if you continue to review, which would be epically good if you did :D. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Agenda<strong>

* * *

><p>Niamh sighed as she brushed her hand through her black hair, the blonde highlights contrasting against the low lights of the building. She had just reached the main part of the hallway and was making her way through the many other people who had applied for positions here at the Government facility. Many of them were men around her age, who cat-called and whistled as she past, but Niamh ignored them; she other arrangements and plans to be somewhere else after her interview.<p>

"Hey, baby..." one of the men called, from her over shoulder

Niamh rolled her eyes, and _these_ people wanted to be apart of this secret government organisation. She scoffed at the idea. Reaching the door, the young woman pushed them open and stepped out in the busy london atmosphere, in the distance she could hear the hustle and bustling of the London undergrowth as drivers made their way along the roads back to civilisation. But instead of following their example, Niamh turned left as soon as she was out of the building and headed down a near-by alleyway and towards the only other occupant who was there.

She recognized him easily, he was another person who had an interview today; he had gone in for team-leader of the same secret organization she had applied for. His name? Matthew 'Matt' Anderson.

"...it's me," Matt spoke into his mobile, as Niamh approached "Can you talk?"

Reaching her friend the young woman tapped his shoulder, as he turned and faced her, removing the phone from his ear, Matt tapped the speaker button and turned the volume up slightly so that Niamh could hear what was being said.

_"Have you heard something?"_

"Not yet," Matt answered

_"You sound worried,"_ the voice on the phone commented _"You shouldnt be, your background and Niamh's are perfect"_

Niamh smirked "To be honest, I think Matt sounds a little bit _too _perfect! Was climbing Everest really necessary?"

"_You both have to be approved by the ARC's security," _the man on the phone informed her "_and they are all ex-military. Trust me, its not enough to just impress them...you have to intimidate them"_

Niamh exchanged looks with Matt

_"Niamh, they will be most impressed with you"_ the man on the line continued "_Given your Military and Assassin background; and the fact that you are female. That should grant you a high ranking position from the start"_

The line went dead.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"How did the interview go?" Matt asked

Niamh shrugged, as she removed a small black-handled hunting knife from the heeled black boots on her feet "Relatively well, if you ask me" she answered, rolling the knife between her fingers and inspecting it "to say they were surprised...would have been an understatment"

"I bet," Matt smirked "Assassination?" he questioned

Niamh quirked an eyebrow "Its almost as too perfect as Everest, wouldnt you say?" she challenged

Matt moved to stand in front of her, and since she was leaning against the wall of a building he towered over her.

"Intimidation doesn't work on me, Anderson" she told him, pushing off the wall and straightning up so that she was standing directly in front of him, their faces almost touching.

Matt smirked "Getting better, Mason"

"What do you mean, 'Getting better'?" Niamh scoffed "Im not the one who blinks, and looks away. Submission still your strong point?" she teased

Opening his mouth to respond, Matt was cut off as his mobile jingled from his pocket; at the same time Niamh's did. Breaking apart from one another the two answered their separate calls.

"Mason..." Niamh addressed herself

_"Excellent news Miss Mason..."_ said a familiar voice, "_You're hired. Be at the ARC first thing in the morning, you report to Captain Becker in the main area. Understood?"_

Niamh nodded "Perfectly," she answered "Thank you for the call"

"_Bye now,"_

Niamh slid her mobile shut and returned to Matt; who was in the middle of phoning Gideon. The older gentleman answered the phone on the second dial.

"_You've heard?_" Gideon asked

Matt glanced up at Niamh, who nodded "We have..." he responded down the line "We're in!"

"_You're ready for this,"_ Gideon went on

"We know," Matt agreed confidently

_"You've worked hard for it,"_ Gideon continued "_and both yourself and Niamh are the perfect candidates...not just for the job"_ he added hastily "_but for the mission. Now, whatever happens...don't mess it up"_

The line went dead for the second time that afternoon.

Niamh frowned and looked up at Matt "No pressure then?" she asked

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the second chapter of 'Feels Like Home'.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Please review!**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 04 April 2011 at 11:19pm_


	3. Prequel Three: Collision Course

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to __and_ **MissGracieKathy**_. Thanks for your support, you're amazing._

**Author's Note Two: **_In reply to __**MissGracieKathy**__ no, Niamh has been trained to be an assassin._

* * *

><p><strong>Collision Course<strong>

* * *

><p>The doors to the elevator opened with a faint <em>'Ping'<em> and Niamh stepped through into what was about to become her new workplace. This place was huge...and very high-tech, given the year. She smirked and nodded in approvement the British Government really out did themselves when it came to the protection of its people, even if the ARC was 50/50 shared with a private scientist.

Taking a deep breathing, the young woman strode in, as she kept a neutral look about her face. She had been trained to not look surprised, nervous, fearful...or any other kind of emotion for that matter. A schooled face made it harder to avoid detection of feelings and gave off the apperance that one was not to be messed with; which is what she impression she wanted to give those in which she would be working with. Despite having orders to get close to them, she knew that she couldnt allow herself to get _too_ close...

That was against the rules.

"Wow," she breathed, turning in a full 360 circle to get a better view of the place; as she made her way down the narrow corridor, her heels clicked on the polish floor beneath her. She was clad in her usual combat clothing, which consisted of black jeans, tank-top and a black leather jacket. Around her waist rested a leather belt upon which was strapped her hand gun, and hidden in a small side pocket on the back -under the rim of her jacket- was her favourite blade.

On the side of her boot she also carried a double bladed knife, it made for security purposes and self-defense strategy. That and it was a force of habit one picked up when they had been trained as an assassin for most of ones life.

"Niamh Mason?" questioned a deep voice, that sent tingles down her spine

Niamh stopped and turned, her heart hammering in her chest at the man that stood behind her. He was decked out in full out military gear, had dark brown almost black eyes, with dark brown hair to match. He looked like sex on legs. He was gorgeous. _This cannot be Captain Becker!_ she thought "Yeah?" she asked "Who wants to know!"

"Captain Becker," the man answered, holding out his hand "Welcome to the ARC" he looked over her attire "Your foot wear is not exactly practical," he pointed out "Especially for field work..."

"No one told me there was a dress code," Niamh pointed out "I've crossed rocky terrain, and run 300 miles in heels; without a problem. I'll take my chances."

Becker smirked and placed his hand on her shoulder as he gave her a small push backwards, Niamh stumbled but quickly regained her composure "Impressive," he commented

"Do you have a death wish?" Niamh asked, pulling herself up to her full height -which wasnt much compared to Becker- "I could kill you in several different ways without batting an eyelid, _and_ hide the body so no one can find you...all without getting caught!"

The Captain took a mere step backwards in surprise, he had not been expecting _that_ from his second-in-command

"Shall we start with the tour then?" she asked, her voice reverting back to its sweet tone "After you..._Captain!"_ she taunted

Becker smirked...this girl was a right piece of work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another updated. What did you think?**

**Leave me your thoughts...thank you**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 13 April 2011 at 12:11am_


	4. Prequel Four: Profiling the Team

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to _**Katy-alice-Cullen**_. At the moment the relationship between Niamh and Matt is friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Profiling The Team<strong>

* * *

><p>After the tour, Becker returned Niamh to the top floor where they approached the unlikely couple of Matt Anderson and techincal analyst Jess Parker.<p>

"...he just uses Lester's if he pops by," Jess had just finished saying, as the two military officals arrive

Becker turned to Matt "You must be Matt Anderson," he addressed

"Be a bit complicated if he wasnt," Niamh commented "Do you have ID Matt?"

Matt smirked "Facial recognition, good enough for you, _Commander_?"

"Mhmm..." Niamh mused "...well you do look a bit rough around the edges today;" she run her finger across the stubble of his face "But I'll let you off for that one. Its him" she announced to Becker, before catching Jess's eye "Niamh Mason"

The 19-year-old looked startled "Jess Parker. Nice to meet you..." she held something out and snapped it onto Niamh's rist "Its your ID. You scan doors to gain entry, and it wont work for anyone else if you loose it"

"How does that work?" Niamh inquired

"It matches a reading of your skin," Jess explained "Your skin cells are your own DNA, no one can match that..."

Niamh smirked "Cool," she nodded, pulling back on the bracelet and allowing it to snap back against her skin "Flexible..."

"Welcome to the ARC," Becker told Matt, shaking hands with him

Matt nodded "Good to meet ya," he shook hands with the captain, and then withdrew

"Lester tells me you might have a bit of a problem," Becker started straight back up.

_Oh, this is not going to end well, _Niamh thought looking between Matt and Becker

"We don't really have to get into this now," Matt responded, glancing at Niamh "But as it happens, yeah, I think the security team should be in civvies"

Becker paused, glanced at Jess, then Niamh and back at Matt "You're ex-army right?" he asked

"I just think the whole...black thing...is a bit conspicuous" Matt explained

"Conspicuous?" Becker questioned "It promotes unity and gives my men authority in the field"

"Well, I'll suspect the big guns would have the same effect," Matt responded

Becker wasnt the type to give in "The uniforms promote public confidence especially when weapons are involved." he turned to Niamh, and quirked an eyebrow at her quiteness "And your thoughts on this...are?"

"It was my idea," Niamh answered, after a short pause

Jess looked slightly put out, as Becker remained looking indifferent "I'll have you know that neither Nick Cutter nor Danny Quinn had any problem wth them" he pointed out

"Well, we can just talk about this later, then can't we?" Niamh asked "Why don't you just show Matt around, while I step outside and make a quick phone call" she smiled sweetly, before turning and leaving.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"_...What about anomaly research?"_ Gideon asked, as Niamh paced back and forth outside the ARC in her important phone conversation with the man who had raised her "_Who is picking up where Cutter and Temple left off?"_

"Its not clear yet," Niamh answered "I have yet to meet James Lester, but Matt says he's your regular civil servant kind of guy"

Gideon seemed to smirk in response _"Really? What does he make of him?"_

"Light on civillities," Niamh answered "Heavy on Sarcasm. Hard to read in my book."

"_Keep an eye on him!"_

Niamh nodded

"_And the field co-ordinator?"_

"She seems pretty young," Niamh answered "19-years-old. But im told she is formidable when she's got the team on an anomaly"

_"What about your captain?"_

Niamh bit her lower lip _Beside the fact that he is a walking sex machine? _she thought, before shaking her head "Becker? He likes guns..." she answered, remembering how during her introduction to the ARC and her tour, all Becker talked about as guns.

"_That's all you picked up about him?"_

"He _really_ likes guns..." Niamh shrugged "I think it going to take him a while to get used to the changes within the ARC, especially Matt's leadership. He was close to Abby, Connor and Danny. I think he feels responsible for what happened to them"

_"Does he show any interest in the anomalies?"_

Niamh glanced over her shoulder "None whatsoever," she answered

"_Yes. That fits the research pattern...and the profile..."_ Gideon agreed "_But what does your gut tell you?"_

"I don't think he's the man we're looking for," she answered promptly, shaking her head

_"Okay,"_ Gideon nodded.

The line went dead.

Niamh sighed and hung up...something was wrong...something was _really _wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think?**

**Leave me your thoughts (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 14/04/2011 at 17:42pm_


	5. Prequel Five: A Glimmer of Hope

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to _**MissGracieKathy, Katy-Alice-Cullen, Imposter17** _and_ **AngelFaceS2**._ You guys are brilliant._

* * *

><p><strong>A Glimmer of Hope<strong>

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want some coffee with that sugar?" Matt joked, as he stood in the doorway of the small kitchen unit of the ARC watching Niamh add half a cup of sugar to her coffee.<p>

The Military commander glared over her shoulder "Shut it, Anderson!" she snapped

Matt whistled under his breath "Wow...what or who has gotten under your skin this morning?" he asked cautiously, knowing full well what his friend was like when she was in one of her 'moods'

"No one," Niamh answered, turning back to her coffee. She put the sugar pot down and stirred her coffee before bringing it to her lips "I just didnt sleep at all last night"

"Nightmares again?" Matt asked, pushing off the door and approaching her

Niamh nodded "Yeah" she answered "Same as before too. I just wish I knew what they meant!"

Matt touched her shoulder "They'll pass," he promised

"But how long before that happens?" Niamh questioned "I can't stay up for hours in the night, Matt. Its not like I can crawl into bed next to you anymore"

Matt smiled as he remembered, how Nimah used to climb into bed with him after she had had a nightmare. When he had asked her about it once, she had told him that he made her feel safe; and he chased the nightmares away.

"Sure you can," he told her "I'll always be there to protect you"

Niamh smiled and hugged him "Thanks, Matt" she mumured "Good morning Becker," she added

Becker stood in the doorway "You're scary when you do that," he pointed out

"Its a skill," Niamh smirked "What can we do for you?"

"Is it true you've ordered in non-lethal weapons?" the Captain asked. Nimah nodded. "The team need real guns! We're not collecting for a petting zoo"

Niamh glanced up at Matt discreetly.

Becker turned to Matt "These creatures aren't just interesting, their also deadly"

"Yeah, we know" Matt answered

"So you know what happens when we cut corners?" Becker asked "People get hurt! People die!"

Matt looked indifferent "Why don't you just give the new weapons a chance?" he asked "You might be pleasently surprised" he turned back to Niamh "Niamh?"

"Yeah, im fine" she waved him off "You just go do, whatever it is you need to do, and I'll meet you in the main Ops room later"

Matt nodded, before pressing a small kiss to the side of her head and leaving the room.

Niamh smiled at his protectiveness, before turning to Becker and sighing "Relax," she told him "He knows what he's doing"

"Are you sure about that one?" Becker asked "He's got no idea!"

_You'd be wrong about that one_ Niamh thought "Becker, I assure you, the new weapons are going to be fine"

"And how do you know that?" Becker asked curiously

Niamh sighed, picked up her coffee and walked towards the door "Because I wouldnt have designed them, if I didnt think they would work" she told him, before leaving a completely baffled Becker in her wake.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Later that morning at the meeting, Niamh stood leaning against an illuminated table in front of the ARC team, many of them she knew from her random walks over the ARC; the others were apart of her team within the Military ranks.

"OK guys," Matt started "For those of you who I have not yet met properly, my name is Matt Anderson and I am your new Team Leader" he turned slightly and pointed at Niamh "Most of you have met my co-worker Niamh Mason; she is my new second-in-command, but also Commander of your military"

Niamh nodded and waved at the team "Hi," she smiled

"Over the last couple of days," Matt continued "Your esteemed colleague Captain Becker has been bending my ear on every detail of this operation, to ensure that you lot, are properly looked after"

Niamh glanced across at her Captain, he was staring at Matt with an expressionless face _He is so indifferent_ she thought _reminds me of Matt_ she smirked at the thought.

"So I would like to assure you, that safety" Matt continued "the safety of this team, even the safety of Captain Becker, is my number one priority" he glanced back at Niamh "Your jobs are demanding! Your jobs are dangerous," he continued "You put your lives on the line to protect the public every time that alarm goes off..."

James Lester left his office and approached the railing over looking the meeting, he was impressed by what he saw.

"...there is no room for errors, there is no time for on the job training" he told them "So with all of that in mind, some new policy changes are be implemented" he turned to Niamh "Commander Mason, will walk you through them now"

Niamh pushed off the table and addressed the group "All new field operatives will be strictly military," she told them "Or from a military background. There will be no more civillian recruiting. Safety will come first...if anyone has any questions or enquires about this then come find either myself or Matt and we'll attempt to work through the problem"

"Over the last few months," Matt struck up again, the moment Niamh had finished "alot of you have testified to the last mission of the old ARC. But yesterday, that investigation was officially wrapped up"

Niamh swallowed hard.

"Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn," Matt listed "have been pronounced missing, persumed dead"

Becker's face dropped. He looked broken. Niamh watched him curiously from the corner of her eye, after she had noticed the same look on James Lesters face too; she found that she couldnt blame him for looking so upset, because she knew she would have felt the same if someone had told her that Matt had been pronounced missing and persumed dead.

"But I would like to make it clear," Matt continued, but Niamh was only now half listening; most of her attention was trained on Becker. "That this means absouletly nothing. Over the years this organisation has lost many brilliant people, including Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart, Tom Ryan, most recently Sarah Page"

Still watching Becker from the corner of her eye, Niamh noted that he seemed to break at the mention of Sarah Page, and the fact that she had died protecting this organisation.

"But as far as I'm concerned," Matt carried on "This does not include: Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn"

Becker tilted his head to side in curiosity and interest

"These people could still be out there, fighting to stay alive, fighting to make it home"

Aside from Becker's new found interest, James Lester seemed to be fighting to surpress a smile.

Niamh lowered her gaze from Becker and smiled to herself, at least Matt was giving everyone a small piece of hope to hold onto. They needed it.

"Now neither myself nor Niamh had the chance to work with them all," Matt continued, "but we hope that someday we will get that chance. So today as your new team-leader, I am rejecting the Governement's findings"

Becker caught Niamh's eye from across the room as she threw him a '_See-I-Told-You'_ look, and a grin.

"We're not giving up on these guys," Matt added coming to the end of his speech "Not yet"

The team applauded as Matt finished speaking, he turned to exchange a look with Niamh but caught Lester's eye instead. The older man gave a small nod of approval, before retreating back into his office.

Niamh smiled when she finally caught Matt's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was fun.**

**Did you enjoy?**

**Leave me your thoughts. Thank-you.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17 April 2011 at 05:07pm_


	6. Prequel Six: Getting Too Close

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**I-Am-The-Real-Jess-P-So-Marry-Me-Becker****, Katy-Alice-Cullen, Imposter17** _and_ _an annoymous reviewer, who I do not know the name of. Glad you are enjoying it. I would also like to apologize to **I-Am-The-Real-Jess-P-So-Marry-Me-Becker**; I am aware that your penname does not have sections in it, but in order to give my dedication I had to put them in, because Fanfiction kept deleting your name._

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Too Close<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bit big for a tracker, isnt it?" Matt asked, Jess handed him a medium-sized black box device. He plugged in the cords at the top and the box sprang to life.<p>

"They also collect data from the Anomalies," Jess explained "and are fully functional with new comm system. With these in I can monitor everything you do and say whilst out in the field,"

Niamh attached her box to her belt and put the mini ear-piece in her ear "Is that really necessary?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, as she clipped the ear-piece in place.

"Yeah, of course" Becker answered, picking up another his own ear piece "If anyone gets into trouble, everyone will know about it immediately"

"Are these only on during an alert?" Matt asked

Jess turned in his direction "Lester and Burton want them on at all times," she told him "Just in case"

Niamh refrained from exchanging a look with Matt, this might have been a problem

"Right," Matt nodded, glancing at Niamh from the corner of his eye

"The range of them is amazing," Jess continued, looking between the three of them "Unfortunately, they will stop feeding back if you go through an anomaly"

Becker tensed slightly "Well, why is that even an issue?" he asked "Policy is strict. No one goes through, not for any reason!"

Jess hesitated "No -" she started, hoping to retract what she had said.

"Look, everyone has been briefed!" Becker retorted, his voice rising slightly "Everyone knows the rules. I'll go and hand these out" he stormed away

Niamh watched him go before turning to Jess "Hey, don't let him get to you" she said, patting the 19-year-old's shoulder "He's just trying to deal with all these changes. I mean, its got to be difficult, losing four team-mates and then gaining three more..." she nodded towards Becker "I'll go calm him down"

She nodded at Matt, and left the Main Ops room.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Niamh had only just stepped foot into the armoury where she found Becker talking with one of his men.

"Commander," the soldier saluted

Becker turned as Niamh stopped beside him "At ease Swann," The soldier dropped his stance. "Can I talk to you? In private?" she added, glancing up at Becker

The Captain nodded, released his soldier and followed Niamh out of the Armoury "What is it?" he asked

"About the way you reacted with Jess," Niamh answered "She wasnt suggesthing that any of us should go through and anomaly,"

Becker sighed "I know," he nodded "I completely over reacted, I should apologize"

"Should?" Niamh quirked an eyebrow in his direction "More like you better apologize..."

The Captain stared at her, before nodding in agreement "Okay, I will apologize" the two headed towards the main ops room of the ARC before Jess's voice echoed over their ear pieces.

"_Anomaly alert!"_ came the 19-year-olds voice "_2 miles south of the ARC. Beauty Salon. Iguanadon incursion"_

Niamh and Becker paused in their tracks and turned to one another "Looks like the apology is going to have to wait," Niamh mumured, before turning around and heading back down the corridor they had just come from.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Panic over.

After the creatures had been dealt with and the anomaly had been sealed and contained, the team returned to the ARC. Matt had gone off to make a phone call, while Niamh tracked down Becker once more to make sure he had apologized to Jess.

She found him in the target range _Dude, seriously needs to get out more_ the commander thought as she approached her captain as he fired several rounds into the makeshift target at the end of the range "Nice shot," she complimented "only problem with these things, is they don't fight back"

Becker chuckled, lowered his weapon and removed his protective glasses and headphones "You following me?" he asked

"Checking up," Niamh answered "Did you apologize to Jess?"

"Yes," the Captain nodded "You were brilliant today"

Niamh blushed at the compliment "Thanks," she answered "You weren't so bad yourself, except for the part where I had to save you" she teased

"Oh, like the point where you got thrown through the wall?" Becker challenged

The two stared one another down, Niamh's eyes unmoving. Finally, Becker shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

Niamh smirked "It must be a male thing," she commented

"What?" Becker asked

"The submission," Niamh answered "and then looking away. Matt does it too"

The Captain glared "You're a piece of work, you are aware of that, right?"

The Commander grinned "Yes, i am aware of that" she nodded "I guess that's what makes it a whole lot more fun"

Becker shook his head and turned back to the range, he loaded his gun once more. "Is there anything else you wanted?" he asked, glancing back over his shoulder

"Aside from annoying you?" Niamh asked "Nope" she shook her head.

The Captain nodded and opened fire on the target; his bullets embedding themselves directly in the chest.

"Not bad..." Niamh smirked "For a guy, of course"

She then turned and left the range, Becker watching her go. He clearly had his work cut out for him with her on the team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is the final Prequel for the Niamh Mason story. Next chapter will be the beginning of the actually series. I hope you enjoy it, and im looking forward to hearing what you have to say on it.**

**Enjoy and leave me your thoughts.**

**Thank-you**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18 April 2011 at 05:36pm_


	7. Chapter One: Spinosaurus

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_So here is the very first chapter of the actual series 4 of __**Primeval: Feels Like Home.**__ This chapter is dedicated too all that supported and reviewed me throughout the prequels, and I just hope you enjoy this series, as much as I will writing it. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me your thought's, that would be brilliant._

_Have a fantastic day._

_:D_

* * *

><p><strong>Spinosaurus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Lesters Point of View~<strong>

_My name's James Lester._

_Five years ago, I was put in charge of the ARC, a top-secret government project investigating rips in time known as anomalies. These anomalies allowed long-extinct creatures from distant eras to cross into our own time. Our leading research scientists was murdered by his insane wife Helen, who planned to wipe out humanity._

_Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland went through an anomaly to stop her. No one knows what happened to them. But as the human race survived, we must assume they succeeded. None of them ever returned, lost forever in a distant past, with no way home._

_All attempts at rescue failed._

_A new team was put in place, and many changes made to the ARC. The battle continues. There is always a new threat. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it._

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

_The scenery wasn't very pretty; there was nothing but sand and rocks as far as the eye could see. The earth's surface had been turned into nothing but a barren wasteland, filled with nothing but toxic gasses and hot atmospheric smoke. If anything, the surface world of the once blue planet could rival the surface of mars right about now._

_It had been a eighteen years now, eighteen years since the end of the world, eighteen years since the Earth had died, the human race had come to an end except for a handful of people who had managed to make it underground. And those who had been the unfortunate few had to suffer and die alone topside, unless they had been found by those who were stupid enough to venture to the surface world to look for survivors._

_Either way it was look at...it wasnt a pretty sight._

The sound of an alarm blaring distantly snapped 32-year-old Niamh Mason back to reality, as she stood in the armoury of the ARC base. In her hands she held a Blaser R93 Sniper Rifle. "Crap!" she muttered, placing the Rifle back into its case, and grabbing her SIG Sauer hand gun from the table.

As she was leaving the armoury, Jess's panicked voice echoed over the ear piece and the surrounding hallways.

_"Backup needed, south corridor by Lab 3"_

Niamh paused, and glanced up towards the sign hanging over head. Lab 2. Spinning around she hurried down the corridor and onto another hallway that would take her to Lab 3.

_"Backup to south corridor"_ Jess's voice continued to echo

Skidding around a corner, Niamh almost collided with Matt who was heading towards her "What's going on?" she asked

"Ops room!" Matt stated, indicating with his head in the direction of the main operations area

Figuring she would get the full story later, Niamh followed after him; coming through an archway into the corridor leading to the main area. Jess, who had been leaving the Ops room was hiding behind a pillar as James Lester, head of the ARC, stood frozen in front of the elevator.

"Hey!" Niamh yelled, her voice drowned out by the roars of the Dracorex. The creature turned in her direction as she aimed her gun, as Becker and his men appeared on the otherside of the hallway.

"Tranq guns, now!" Becker ordered one of his men, who turned and headed back towards the Armoury

Jess, who was nervous enough about the creature, quivered behind the pillar "There, there." she called "Nice dragon"

"Matt?" Niamh asked, as she felt him move away from her side and towards the water dispenser "What are you doing?"

Matt didnt answer. He merely removed the top of the dispenser -leaking water onto the floor- and skidded around in front of the creature.

"Down, boy" Jess continued "Sit"

"Actually, it's a girl" Matt corrected her.

The Dracorex reared up onto its hind legs, and lunged towards Niamh, who backed up into another pillar to avoid getting smashed into.

Slamming the water dispenser onto the floor, Matt was able to direct the creatures attention of of his friend and onto him "Here, princess!" he taunted, shaking the water container and moving backwards into the only available room on the floor. Lesters office.

"Jess," Niamh called "Come here!" and she motioned with her hand towards the teenager. Jess scurried out from behind her pillar, caught Niamh's hand and allowed the commander to pull her behind her in the process.

"Purely as a matter of interest, what's it doing in here?" Lester asked,

"We'll get to that later," Matt nodded in his direction "Come on" he added, backing further into Lesters office

Lester groaned "No, not my office!" he complained

As the creature followed Matt in through the door, Niamh remained her gun's focus on its hind legs. No one knew better than her, that creatures like this had a short attention span and could change direction in a split second; but thankfully the creature seemed so dehydrated that its sole purpose was to find water.

Watching through the glass windows, Niamh lowered her gun as she saw Matt leave the room after pouring water into a waste paper bin for the Dracorex to drink from.

"Right" Lester nodded "So, there was no where else for it to?"

Becker smirked and turned to Matt

"I was improvising," Matt answered

"Oh," Lester nodded

The Dracorex roared from the opposite side of the glass, and Lester turned way, he consulted his PDA and spoke once more "Yeah, I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation for this" he nodded "Um...Jess?" he pointed at the 19-year-old

"It was..." Jess started

Matt cut her off "My fault, James. Sorry" he apologized "I was overseeing some maintenance at the meagerie, there was a problem with the airlock, Dracorex got spooked and bolted" he explained "Won't happen again"

Lester glanced between both Jess and Matt, considered them for a moment, before nodding and turning back to the Dracorex which was now uncereimonesly tearing apart his office "You know, I could have been ambassador to Moscow by now," he stated, turning back to face those who worked for him "maybe even Cabinet Secretary." he sighed heavily "Instead, I'm watching a dinosar trash my office" he pursed his lip "Still, no regrets"

Niamh quirked an eyebrow as she watched Lester walk away "Man, really loves his sarcasm," she commented, as Becker passed behind her with a Tranq gun "Becker's gonna tranq it," she informed Jess, who still looked nervous "Shouldnt be long now, and it will be back in the menagerie"

Jess nodded, before frowning "Shouldnt you be helping him?" she asked the commander

"Yeah," Niamh nodded

"And why aren't you?" the teenager asked

Niamh shrugged "Where would the fun in that be?" she questioned

Matt smirked, as Jess rolled her eyes.

Beyond the glass, Becker levelled the Dracorex with his Tranq gun and fired, there was a flash and seconds later the creature slumped against the glass and slid down to the floor.

The door opened and Becker joined them "I'll have Sleeping Beauty moved to the menagerie," he nodded

"Good work," Matt complimented "Meet us in he armour in half an hour" he added, tapping Niamh's shoulder.

The commander nodded in silent confirmation.

"Why?" Becker inquired

"Haven't you heard?" Jess asked "The EMDs have arrived"

The captain looked confused

"The Electro-Muscular Disruption weapons?" Jess spelt out for him. Niamh bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Realization dawned, as Becker turned to Matt "Oh yes, the toy guns" he mocked

Matt felt Niamh tense slightly beside him, and waited for the eruption.

"If the _toy guns_ had been here this morning," Niamh responded, slightly angered "this wouldnt have happened" she pointed at the Dracorex.

She then turned and walked away. Matt nodded in Jess and Becker's direction, before following her out.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Just set it down there," Niamh instructed, pointing at an empty surface on the table inside the armoury. The soldier of her team, nodded and placed the case heavily on the surface "Gently," Niamh hissed.

The soldier nodded "Sorry ma'am," he apologized

"It's okay," Niamh waved him off "Dismissed"

The soldier backed away and quickly left the vicinity, as Niamh proceeded to open the cases and put together the weapons that were inside. Feeling a presence behind her, she spoke "You can either stand there and gawk, or help me put these together"

Matt smirked and approached her from behind "How did you know it was me?" he asked

"How do I ever know it's you?" Niamh countered

"Good point," the team leader nodded, picking up an EMD. "So, where's Becker?"

The Commander shrugged "Late as usual," she answered

The door opened alerting the two friends the presence of another. Becker had arrived.

"You're late," Matt told him, throwing a working EMD through the air and into Becker's hands.

The captain caught it with ease, and looked it over "Oh, excellent" he said, sarcasm dripping from his tone "Tasers" he shot Niamh a look "You designed tasers?" he asked

"These are in a different league to any Tasers you've used in the past," the commander informed him "Like I told you, I wouldnt have designed it if it didn't work"

Becker inspected the EMD once more "You need to remember how many friends I've lost" he informed her "I'm not going to risk any more lives playing around with peashooters"

Niamh and Matt exchanged looks

"The EMD can be adapted to three basic levels," Niamh struck up once more "low, medium and high-voltage, depending on what we're using it for"

Becker cut across her "Yeah, I know what they do,"

"I don't think he believes us," Matt quipped, as Niamh returned to his side

"This is nothing like you've ever experienced before," Niamh informed her Captain

Becker looked at the EMD in his hand, and tossed it through the air at Niamh "Okay, try" he told her "I mean it. Shoot me"

Niamh caught the weapon

"If I think it's an effective weapon," Becker continued "I'll use it. If not, you back down"

Niamh stared at her captain; submission was not one of her strong points. She _never_ backed down. Becker knew this, that was why he was challenging her.

"You really, really don't want me to do that, Becker" Niamh told him,

Becker smirked "Oh, I do" he nodded "Come on Niamh, show me what you've got"

Matt glanced sideways at Niamh, who was preparing the gun for firing "Niamh?" he questioned

"He wants a demonstration," the commander shrugged, levelling Becker with the EMD "He's got one! Don't worry, he'll live" she smirked

Becker glowered at her from across the room "Have you fired it -" he cut off, as Niamh pulled the trigger and fired a voltage of high energy at her captain, propelling him backwards onto the floor.

With a smirk, Niamh approached the downed Captain and knelt in front of him "That was the lowest setting on the smallest version of the weapon," she informed him "The highest is designed to bring down a Tyrannosaurus rex"

Becker coughed as he pressed a hand to his chest, where she had struck him, he glanced up at her, glowered at her ever-evading smirk, and lay back again.

Holding out his hand, Matt pulled Niamh back to her feet and turned her away from the Captain "I think you made your point," he grinned

"Well, if not," Niamh shrugged, glancing over her shoulder at Becker, who was attempting to get back to her feet "I could always shoot him again"

Becker coughed "Idiot" he grumbled

Matt and Niamh exchanged a smirk

"How long until this wears off?" Becker asked, pushing himself into a sitting position and pressing his hands to his face.

As Niamh packed away the weapons, Matt turned to the captain to answer his question "Burning, a couple of hours" he nodded "Headaches, a couple of days"

"The humiliation -which I will be posting about on Facebook tonight- that will kind of disappear once I get bored of it, really"

"You're not really a very funny woman, Niamh" Becker informed her

Niamh shrugged "I guess that depends on your point of view," she responded.

Becker sighed heavily, as the effects continued to ripple through him.

Exchanging another look, Matt spoke "Look, Becker..." he paused "We know you've lost friends, but you need to understand that neither Niamh nor I would do anything to risk the team"

"After Sarah was killed, I thought about quitting" Becker spoke, after a brief hesitation "Danny, Connor, Abby..." he swallowed "And the one thing I can do here is make sure that never happens again."

"It wasn't your fault," Niamh told him "You know that"

"It was my job to look after them," Becker argued "I failed"

Walking forward, Niamh held out her hand for Becker to take "It was a year ago," she continued "You really need to let it go now, mate"

Becker looked up and considered her for a moment, this was the woman who had just fired an EMD voltage at his chest, and now she was standing over him, willing to help as if the previous attack had even happened. Realizing she wasnt about to walk away, Becker took her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

"You trust me, right?" he asked

Niamh nodded "Yeah, with my life" she confirmed

The two stared at one another in silence, following her confirmation.

Matt, stood behind them, watching the interaction, with a mild unexpressive emotion on his face. "If you two are going to hug, can we get it over with already?" he teased, making himself known once more

Niamh jumped at the sound of Matt's voice, and took a step back from Becker. She turned, glared in Matt's direction, and left the armoury all together.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"At ease Swann," Niamh nodded her head at the second-rank soldier as she stopped outside the door to the infirmary, on the bed staring at the ceiling was none other than Captain Becker. "Dismissed cadet,"

James Swann, 18, and been apart of the ARC military forces for a little under 2 weeks, hesitated "But Ma'am," he started "My orders are to -"

"I know of your orders," Niamh nodded "I'll take it from here."

Swann nodded, and ducked away back down the hallway, as Niamh watched him. Once she was sure he had gone, she opened the door to the infirmary and stepped inside "If you've come to shoot me again..."

"I think I made my point last time," Niamh grinned "How you feeling?"

Becker rolled his head to the side "Like my head is going to explode," he answered

"Aw poor baby," she teased "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, sunshine, but we gotta go" she picked up his ear piece which lay on the table beside him "Anomaly alert."

Becker groaned and got off the bed "Location details?" he questioned

"Route has been downladed to all black box units," she pointed at his black box "Meet you on scene," and she left the infirmary to go find Matt.

"Estimated journey time," Jess was saying, as Niamh reached Matt's side at the anomaly detectors "11 minutes"

Niamh nodded her thanks as she took the black box Matt was holding out to her

"Population density high, 49 structures within Q-Radius," the teenager was still going on "Average heigh, 19.8 metres"

Matt nodded, and both he and Niamh headed towards the garage where the SUVs were situated.

"Move out!" Niamh commanded her team of men, as she climbed into the passengers seat of the SUV along with Matt. Two of her men climbed into the back, as the rest occupied their own vehicles.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Pulling to a halt inches away from Becker, Niamh and Matt exited their SUV as Niamh's men swarmed the area along with Beckers.

"...No," Becker was saying, as his new team-members approached "he never made it back"

The man and woman alongside him, exchanged glances.

"Matt, Niamh, I'd like to introduce you to two of my good friends," the Captain started, as his team-leader and second in command approached them

Matt extended his hand to the woman "Abby Maitland," he nodded "Connor Temple," he added, turning to the guy "It's great to meet you. I'm Matt Anderson," he nodded in Niamh's direction "Niamh Mason"

"Hi," Niamh nodded, holding her gun in her hands "I'll have someone escort them back to the ARC" she added to Matt

Matt nodded, and turned to Becker "Keep three men on site until the anomaly closes" he instruted

"And the rest patrolling a half-mile exculsion," Becker agreed

"Great" Matt nodded

Connor turned to Matt "Hang on, you don't need to wait until it closes" he stated, removing a glass hand-held device from the backpack he had with him "I can do it for you. It works, believe me"

Niamh returned "Swann and Hunter have agreed to take them back," she told Matt, before noticing the device "What's going on?"

No one answered her, as Connor turned away and held the device up towads the Anomaly

"He's done it before" Abby grinned

"Am I missing something here?" Niamh asked, looking between Abby, Connor and Matt

The device bleeped "Now you see it..." Connor muttered, he tapped the glass and before their eyes the anomaly re-opened. "Yeah, that's not meant to happen!"

"That's my blanket!" Abby said, pointing at a metalic sheet of foil as it floated out of the anomaly and into the air.

Following the blanket came a roar

Niamh's demeanour changed instantly, and she started shouting orders to her men. Seconds later a Spinosaurus burst through the anomaly. "Don't shoot!" the commander yelled "Get back!"

"Niamh!" Matt yelled, grabbing her around the middle and pulling her aside as the Spinosaurus rampaged towards her. Having been pre-occupied of getting her men to safety, Niamh had completely forgotten she was in the trampling range. "Get down!" Matt hissed, hunching over her as they knelt beside one of the SUVs.

The Spinosaurus roared and took off down the street, overturning one the of the SUV's in the process.

"You okay?" Matt asked, lowering his gaze to Niamh beneath him

She nodded "Im fine!" she confirmed "The rest of London's not going to be, if we don't stop that thing!"

"So sorry, mate" Connor apologized, turning to Matt

"Don't worry about it" Matt brushed him off "Jess!" he added, as Becker and Niamh re-occupied the SUV he had drove in "We've got a arge theropod on location. I need to grid-map of the area. Two miles radius"

_"Downloading to your remote,"_ Jess confirmed

Climbing back into the passenger's side of the car, Matt slammed the door "Yeah, just give me the biggest controlled space you can" he told the teenager

_"Stand by"_

"Yeah, hurry up about it, Jess"

Niamh smacked him across the back of the head "She's fast, but she's not that fast!" she defended

"It's a spinosaurus, by the way" Connor offered, as Becker started the car and reversed backwards

Matt nodded "Thanks"

And they were off.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

_"They've stolen the car!"_

Niamh sighed in frustration, as one of her men's voices came through her ear piece. She was on her knees in the back of the SUV with Matt and Becker searching for the rampaging Spinosuaurus "Abby and Connor are on the move," she told the two up front "They've stolen the last remaining SUV"

The Spinosaurus charged past

"We're going to have to coral it somehow," Matt stated

Becker shook his head "Not in this," he responded "We're going to need something bigger"

Pulling to a halt in front of a local garbage van, Matt exited the SUV and hurried around to the drivers side of the van. Leaving Niamh to steal his spot in the SUV.

They were off again.

_"What have you got for me, Jess?"_ Matt's voice came over the ear piece...

...Followed closely by Jess's _"There is an arena a mile to the northwest_"

_"Make sure the access doors are open,"_ Matt ordered

_"Already done"_ Jess responded, and Niamh could almost year the grin in her voice.

The commander smirked "Of course it is," she nodded, glancing sideways at Becker "When does Jess fail on anything?"

"Never!" the Captain confirmed

The Spinosaurus continued to rampage straight down the same street, which was level with the anomaly.

_"Becker, Niamh, where are you?"_ Matt's voice asked once more

Niamh pressed the ear piece "Two streets over" she answered

_"We're going to have to get it into this arena,_"

"What if it decides it wants to go somewhere else?" Becker asked

Niamh looked up "We persuade it otherwise," she answered

Ahead of them the Spinosaurus considered its rampage on the streets of London, smashing its way past two teenage kids, who had stopped to watch it. One of which, removed his mobile and snapped a picture of the dinosaur. Pulling the car to a halt beside the kids, Becker reached out the window. "Is that phone insured?" he asked

The boy nodded

"Good," the captain nodded, taking the phone "and you, get a haircut" he added to the second boy.

They were off again.

"Get a haircut?" Niamh asked

Becker shrugged. Niamh scoffed and shook her head.

"Matt?" Niamh added, pressing her finger to her ear piece

_"I've got it cornered on South Avenue"_ Matt answered

Niamh looked up "That's just around the -" she cut off as Becker turned the corner at the end of their street, and there in front of them was the Spinosaurus "- corner" she finished.

The Spinosaurus roared at them

"All right, Matt" Becker spoke, leaning out of the window "here we are. What now?"

_"Your guess is as good as mine"_ Matt answered

Whirling around the Spinosaurus roared once more, before thundering along the road towards the truck Matt occupied. Niamh stopped breathing as she watched the dinosaur ram its head into the side of the vehicle spraying shatted shards of glass through the window and onto Matt.

"Matt!" Becker yelled

Throwing open her side of the car, Niamh pulled herself out, leaning on the roof for leverage. In her hands she prepared a Sniper rifle, which she leveled at the dinosaur and fired. The tranq dart in which she had loaded the weapon with, whizzed past the creatures snout causing it to turn in her direction.

The dinosaur roared in aggravation, and looked like it was about to lunge at the SUV; when a horn sounded loudly from somewhere out of sight. Turning its attention to the noise the Spinosaurus charged forwards and disappeared down the road behind the garbage van.

Ducking back into the car, Niamh dismembered the rifle and placed it in the back seat of the car once more. "Go!" she told Becker, who swerved to pick up Matt who had climbed out of the Garbage van and into the back of the SUV.

"We need to get it to the arena now" Becker stated the obvious

Matt nodded "Jess, need to raise comms in Victor Sierra Alpha 7"

Becker spun the wheel of the car and took off down the road in which the Spinosaurus had disappeared, following the SUV that Connor and Abby had stolen.

Minutes later, Jess's voice sounded over the comms once more "_Matt, the arena doors are open, so you're good to go"_

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

The arena gates were open waiting for them to enter, just as Jess had confirmed.

With Abby and Connor in the SUV ahead of them, the Spinosaurus rampaging after the two former ARC members, Niamh, Matt and Becker followed closely behind. Swerving to yet another halt, Niamh threw open the passengers side door and climbed out, instantly rounding the back of the car and opening the boot, before Matt and Becker had even registered they had stopped.

"High voltage," she ordered the men who arrived around her "A creature this size, we don't want to take any chances" she handed out the EMDs.

Each of the men nodded as they took an EMD, switched it to the designated voltage and spaced out around the room.

"Full plate attachments" Becker ordered the rest of his men, as they removed silver cases from the boot of the car, lined them around the exit and attached mini torches to the sides of their weapons.

"Wait for my word," Matt added quickly, over his shoulder

Niamh motioned for the men with EMDs to hold their fire.

"Okay, stand by" Matt ordered

Becker patted him on the shoulder "All units into positions!" he ordered through his ear piece "Fire on my command"

Movement from the otherside of the arena caught the team's attention, as Connor run out into the path of the Spinosaurus,

"What the hell is he playing at?" Matt questioned, spotting Connor firs

Niamh was the second person to spot the former ARC member "Hold your fire." she ordered into her ear piece "Hold your fire!"

"Does he do this kind of thing often?" Matt asked Becker

The Captain inclined his head slightly to the left "Yeah, every now and again"

"And how does it normally turn out?" Niamh asked

Becker shook his hand, motioning to the uneven possibility that this could go south.

"We can't risk firing with Connor in the way," Matt announced approaching the SUV in front of him, and removing a spare backpack from the boot. "Come with me!" he ordered one of the men, to the left of Niamh

Niamh frowned "What are you doing?" she asked

Matt didnt answer her, just disappeared further into the arena.

A roar echoed. The Spinosaurus had spotted Connor and was preparing to attack. Inches away from certain death, the lights over head flickered to life as techno music started to play loudly from the surrounding sound speakers

As the dinosaur snapped at the lights and the sound, Niamh, Becker and the rest of the military moved around the arena looking for a spot where they could open fire without injuring Connor. Meanwhile, the man in question raced around the creature, further into the open still messing around with the glass device in his hand.

"Connor, get clear!" Becker shouted

Connor didnt listen.

Matt dropped down from the line overhead, "Connor! Grab hold!" once he had a firm grasp on Connor, Matt was reeled back up; the Spinosaurus snapping at them and missing by inches. "Connor!" Matt exclaimed, as the younger man continued to attempt to open an anomaly with the device.

"Hold on, I can do this!" Connor argued

"Grab me with both hands!" Matt told him. "We're clear!"

Niamh leveled the dinosaur with her EMD "Fire!" she ordered

All around her the military men opened fire on the Spinosaurus, one of which hit it directly in the neck, causing it to collapse to the ground.

Sadly, nothing ever went according to plan. Overhead, with Matt and Connor, the line jammed causing both men to plummet some feet downwards though the air; as for the Spinosaurus, it was starting to recover.

Niamh frowned "High voltage should have taken it down!" she told Becker "High voltage, from all of us, should have killed it!"

"Just let go of the device and grab me with both hands!" Matt ordered

Connor didnt heed the warning "I just need a little more time!" he stated

"We don't have any time!"

As Matt started to loose his grip on Connor's hand, the Spinosaurus finally recovered and lunged into the air towards its prey. Throwing caution to the wind, Connor dropped the device and grabbed Matt's hand with both hands, as the dinosaur swallowed the device, and seconds later an anomaly burst open from its stomach.

Swallowing him whole, and disappearing.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Once back at home base, Nimah followed behind Abby and Connor; as Becker and Matt led them through the long winding hallways into the Main Ops room.

"Well," Connor blinked "this is pretty sexy stuff"

Niamh smirked, and turned to Becker as she stopped beside him "I see what you mean," she said, nodding in Connor's direction

"You havent seen the half of it," Becker responded

Niamh smiled, and nodded. Sadly, she never would see the whole side of Connor; not after Lester and Burton had their meeting with the pair behind her.

"Don't tell me," Lester's voice sounded from the doorway to his office "You missed the last bus home and had to walk"

Connor smirked and turned to face his boss "Yeah, something like that" he nodded

"Its so good to see you," Abby breathed, hurrying forward and wrapping her arms around him. Lester tensed and hugged her back awkwardly.

"Oh," Connor exclaimed softly, opening his arms and moving forward

Lester stepped back "Ooh! I think your point's been well made, don't you?" he asked

"Probably," Connor agreed

"Welcome back" Lester nodded, before leading them down into the Main Ops room.

Niamh leaned in close to Matt "How he managed to marry and have kids, is beyond" she whispered "he is so socially awkward"

Matt smirked in response, as Niamh grinned and pulled back.

"So uh..." Lester started again, turning to Connor "Danny?"

Connor exchanged a look with Abby, before addressing Lester on the situation "He went on ahead of us," he explained "Whatever happened, he must have taken Helen down with him"

"Right" Lester nodded

Stopping short of the AD, Connor took in the marvel design of the new Anomaly Detector "Wow" he breathed, moving forwards and stopping just behind Jess "Now, that is one serious upgrade" Jess turned "Hello," Connor greeted

"Hello, I'm Jess" she introduced, getting out of her seat and facing them "So good to finally meet you guys. Becker's told me everything. You guys are like legends around here"

Becker rolled his eyes

"Cheers, mate" Connor grinned, still staring at Jess

"Whatever," Becker responded "I thought you were dead"

Niamh threw him a smirk

Becker glared

Niamh responded with a wink in his direction.

"Where's Sarah?" Abby asked, turning back to Jess. The 19-year-old shifted uncomfortably, as the others fell silent. This was a subject they didnt know how to approach.

"Abby," called a voice. Philip Burton had arrived. "Connor, I can't tell you what a relief it is to see you two"

Connor stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him.

"Forgive me," Philip started up, holding out his hands "Im -"

"Philip Burton!" Connor interrupted "I know" he turned to Abby "This is the man who invented the room-temperature superconductor" he informed her

Abby frowned "Uh...wow?" she asked

"Wow. Yeah, he's like a living legend" Connor grinned "If all the Fantastic Four were rolled into one, he'd kind of look a bit like this. But not be a superhero, obviously. He's more of a science nerd" he glanced back at Jess

Niamh quirked a curious eyebrow at Connor, his ramblings were already starting to bug her.

"Thanks for the compliment, I think" Philip chuckled

"Yeah. No, it was meant as a..." Connor trailed "I'm just overexcited. Why are you here?" he asked

Lester stepped in to explain "After the catastrophe of your last trip, the governemnt decided the ARC would benefit from private-sector management"

"Catastrophe?" Abby questioned in confusion

"It was a bad time for all of us" Lester told her

Niamh bit the inside of her lower lip, and glanced sideways at Matt who met her gaze.

"There was a demand for new thinking, you understand" Philip explained "More resources. Things had to change"

Connor glanced back at Jess, who offered him a small smile.

"But we can discuss all of this later," Philip veered off "Right now, you two need to be debriefed, and I want to hear every detail"

"I can't believe that I'm going to be working with...Oh!" Connor grinned excitedly "Philip Burton"

Niamh sighed heavily, Becker had been right about one thing; Connor was slow natured.

"James, why don't we continue this in your office?" Philip asked, glancing over his shoulder at Lester. The two older men walked backwards towards the steps, as the grin fell from Connor's face, and he followed Abby after them.

Behind the two old members, Niamh, Matt and Jess exchanged looks.

This was going to be difficult.

They had been brought in to _replace_ Connor, Abby and Danny; mostly because no one ever expected to see them alive again. That and the rules had changed...there was to be no more civilian recruiting. That included a former University student and Zoo keeper.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"...So we could fight until we actually won!"

Connor's voice carried out from Lester's office, slightly muffled by the double glazing glass panels. Approaching Niamh, Matt and Becker who were watching from a safe distance away, Jess folded her arms and surveyed the de-briefing inside the office. "So harsh," she commented, shaking her head sadly as she tried to understand how Connor and Abby felt.

They had been away a year, and now they had returned only to be told they didnt have a place on the ARC team anymore.

Niamh had to agree...it was harsh.

Becker glanced her way, sighed and removed his ear piece as he walked away.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Later that afternoon, Niamh walked in silence alongside Matt down a cobbled-stoned path surrounding by overlapping trees. Her hands buried in the pockets of the light grey hoodie she was wearing, she glanced up as another set of footsteps approached and a man in his early 50s approached from an opening in the side of the high hedges which grew in front of the trees.

"Your message sounded important" the new comer spoke, catching Matt's attention. In his hand he carried a potted plant

Matt turned "Sorry we're late" he apologized

Niamh checked her watch, it was dead on 6:00pm. She hadnt even realized the time, until now.

"Oh," the man waved them off. He held out the pot for Matt to take.

"Tacca chantrieri," Matt responded, taking the plant

Niamh glanced up "Surprised to see one this far outside the tropics," she pointed out

"Not endangered yet, but rare enough" the older man told them

Matt nodded "Thank you. It's beautiful"

The man smiled, before leading them away

Niamh rolled her eyes discreetly, and turned to follow "Like you don't have enough plants," she whispered to Matt, as she passed

"What's one more?" Matt asked

"Put it this way," Niamh replied "You aint bringing it in the flat. You can put it in your office, god knows how you work in there, but it aint coming in the flat"

It was Matt's turn to roll his eyes.

"So, what's happened?" the man, known to both Matt and Niamh as Gideon, asked

"Connor Temple and Abby Maitland are back," Matt informed him "They survived 12 months in the Cretaceous"

Gideon stopped and turned "That's remarkable" he sounded impressed.

It was impressive. But then again, Connor and Abby knew what to expect on the otherside of the anomaly, so they had a upperhand compared to some innocent civillians who wandered through.

"What about Quinn and Helen Cutter?"

Niamh perked up and glanced towards Gideon "No," she answered. Connor and Abby had explained the situation on the otherside of the anomaly 12 months ago, but she couldnt imagine Danny surviving 12 months in Piloence Africa without food or water, as morbid as the thought seemed, there was a good chance he was already dead.

"What will happen to Connor and Abby now?" Gideon questioned

"They'll be debriefed in the morning," Matt took the lead on the explanation "After that, they're on their own"

"Connor Temple is gifted." Gideon informed them "No one knows more about the anomalies"

Niamh frowned "What do you suggest?" she questioned, coming to a halt

"If they were inside the ARC," Gideon answered "you could keep an eye on them" he too stopped and turned to survey the two behind him.

"It's out of our hands now" Matt informed him "We can monitor them, see what they do next"

Niamh tapped his shoulder "You can monitor them," she pointed out "Im already on Becker duty"

"I don't hear you complaining about that," Matt hissed over his shoulder

Niamh glared at the back of him, _who in their right mind would complain about being on Becker duty?_ she wondered silently to herself.

"Good" Gideon nodded in approval, before turning away, but not before casting a glance in Niamhs direction.

The young commander avoided eye contact, she knew what he was thinking. No distractions.

"They may be the key to this whole thing," Gideon continued, looking away from Niamh once more "It's a beautiful world. But for how much longer?"

Neither Matt nor Niamh answered, each one knowing what he was getting at. But neither knew the correct answer to his question.

How much longer indeed, until the beauty of the planet they called Earth...came to an end?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter one of **_**Primeval: Feels Like Home**_**. The first chapter is always the hardest, and since I havent written Primeval for a year, it's going to take a while to get back into the swing of things. But hopefully it will pick up.**

**Did you enjoy? Let me know.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 29 April 2011 at 01:23am_


	8. Chapter Two: Kaprosuchus

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**KingdomHeartsNerd, Timewyrm** _and_ **MissGracieKathy.**_ You guys are incredibly awesome. Sorry for late update, college has taken top priority, and so Fanfiction has come in second._

_Enjoy this next chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kaprosuchus<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Do I have to remind you to be nice?" Niamh asked, as she followed Matt through the elevator doors towards the same room she had been interviewed in, over a year ago "Oh, and remember, they've been away for almost a year, try and show a bit of compassion? They're not going to be happy that we are here to replace them,"<p>

Matt glanced sideways and smirked "Yes, mum!" he nodded

Niamh's eyes narrowed "I'm serious, Matt" she sighed, she came to a stand still outside the room in which Abby occupied. The blonde was already inside, looking better than she had yesterday, when she had come through an anomaly from the Cretaceous period, and finally made it back to civilization. It must have been endearing, and somewhat nerve-wracking.

"Are you finished lecturing me now?" Matt questioned "Arent you supposed to be questioning, Connor?"

"Nope," Niamh shook her head "They're are both all yours!" she grinned, turned toe and walked away "have fun!" she added over her shoulder

Matt watched her disappear down the hall, stop for a brief moment in front of the elevator, before she grinned, flashed him a smile and a wave and disappeared as the doors closed on her. He shook his head, a grin adorning is non-expressive face

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Leaning back against the railing inside the elevator, Niamh rocked her head back and forth to the soft music which had been installed; it wasnt exactly her style of music, but it was soothing and relaxing, something that people actually _wanted_ to listen too after spending a day...sometimes a few hours...at the ARC. Reaching her designated level, Niamh pushed off from the railing as the doors opened with a faint _ping_ and James Lesters's voice reached her senses.

"...But we need someone to run the menagerie," he was talking to Philip Burton "Abby is the obvious candidate. It's not a field position, and she has the qualifications"

Philip looked thoughtful "Fine" he agreed, but Niamh could tell it was a forced decision. There was something about this man, that she didnt like, she just didnt know what it was yet.

Stepping out of the elevator, as Philip turned, Niamh nodded in greeting to both men and shuffled along the hallway towards the main operations room.

"And Connor?" Lester's voice followed her, slowing her stride, Niamh lingered in hopes of catching the last of the conversation she had obviously walked in upon "He has a brilliant mind"

"Undisciplined" Philip added "But we'll keep him under review"

The elevator doors _pinged_ and closed, separating Philip from Lester.

Glancing over her shoulder, Nimah started down the steps and into the main operations room, just as Lester turned in her direction and surveyed the ARC. He watched his employees move around for a few moments, going about their usual job routines, before returning to his office.

"Arent you supposed to be down in the interrogation rooms?" Jess asked, looking up as Niamh came up behind her "You know, interviewing Connor and Abby?"

"Matt's got it covered," Niamh answered "Have you seen Becker?"

Jess nodded "Armoury"

"Isnt he always," the Commander muttered "That man's got to get a life" she smirked, patting Jess's shoulder.

The 19-year-old laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

Moving away from the youngest of the team, Niamh booted up one of the smaller computers, and logged into the armoury inventory logs; checking that everything had been recovered from both her men and Becker's, and locked away safely back in their rightful places. She didnt realize how long she had been working, and jumped literally a foot out of her chair when someone's hand clamped around her shoulder

"Woah, easy!" Becker's voice rumbled in her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Niamh answered curtly, her hand over her heart -which was hammering against her ribs, and she could guess it wasnt because he had snuck up on her. No it was more to do with the close proximity to her, that he was- "That armoury must be a real exciting place," she added, turning around and facing him "You never seem to want to leave there"

Becker smirked, before holding up a sheet of paper "Recognize this?" he asked

"Yeah," Niamh nodded "Its a sheet of paper," she shrugged "What about it?"

The Captain's eyes hardened "Its the inventory form," he answered "Someone filled the logs in wrong. We're missing an EMD. Serial number -"

"V893481," she cut across him.

Becker nodded. How did she know that?

Spotting the question on his face, Niamh grinned "Its the EMD that I shot you with yesterday," she explained "It's in the Locker room, I was logged it out earlier this morning, I guess I forgot to log it back in" she explained

"Can one of you look at this for me?" Jess asked, coming to a standstill beside the captain and commander. In her hand she held her clipboard

But Becker wasnt listening to either of them, instead he had looked up and spotted Connor standing on the railing overhead. He was watching them -and the rest of the ARC- but mostly them, interact and go about their daily business.

Connor nodded, looking somewhat distraught at the prospect that this may be the last time he would ever see the inside of the ARC.

Glancing towards Becker, who inclined his own head in return, Niamh sighed and turned back to Connnor who was now walking away.

Quickly jotting down, her home address on a piece of paper in her notebook, Jess hurried towards Connor, as Niamh occupied Becker with something other than the fact that his friend had just been sacked.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Having left Becker in the firing range, after locating the lost EMD, Niamh headed back upstairs to the main operations room only to discover that Matt had taken his break early. The commander rolled her eyes, although she knew exactly where Matt had gone _Keep this up and we're going to have some serious explaining to do_, she thought as she imagined the prospect of Lester and Burton finding out about Gideon and his knowledge of what they didnt behind closed doors.

Approaching over adjoining balcony over looking the main operations room, Niamh's eyes scanned the room, from the retreating Jess to Abby. The blonde was typing away at the small laptop on one of the desks, her ear piece in one ear, and the other pressed between a slim mobile phone and her shoulder. _Mhm, what's going on here?_ she thought, curiously, leaning on the railing and averting her gaze as Abby turned in her direction.

Pretending to be interested in something else, Niamh watched Abby from the corner of her eye, finally the blonde looked away, and ducked out of the room. Waiting a few moments, incase Abby came back, Niamh stepped down off the balconly and approached the computer as she searched the computer's database for the last search. A map of the docks popped up on the screens, causing the commander to frown in confusion, what was down at the docks that was an interest to Abby?

"Anything I can help you with?" Jess's voice called, from across the ARC

Niamh looked up "Nah, im cool" she smiled at the teen "Im taking my break. Let Matt know when he returns"

"Will do" Jess nodded "What if there is an anomaly?" she added

"I've got my black box," Niamh answered, holding up the smal device

Jess folded her arms "Turned on?"

"Always," Niamh nodded

The 19-year-old smiled "Bring me back some chocolate," she called

"No orange right?" Niamh questioned, flashing Jess a grin

Jess grinned, waved and turned back to the ADD.

Niamh nodded, waved and hurried towards the elevator at the end of the hallway.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Slamming the door to the SUV, Niamh reached immediately for the WiFi which was installed into the dashboard, bringing up the links between the SUV's she tapped in the license plate number of the SUV Abby had taken and waited for the familiar blip that would appear on the screen, when the it did, the commander reversed and then headed through the exit gates and out into London following Abby. The best thing about all this new installed systems, was it made it easier to track the team from just about anywhere.

Unfortunately, for Abby, she and Connor didnt know that.

Turning right, at the entrance to the docks, Niamh pulled to a halt alongside Abby's car, before rolling down the window and looking around. Upon hearing a roar, she glanced left and pulled off once more, heading further into the docking area; flickering lights across the structure of the desimated building was her guide and soon the young commander came upon who she was looking for. Abby and Connor...but they werent alone "Who's that?" she questioned herself, before spotting the creature and hammering on the horn as it sounded shrilly through the air.

"Hey!" she shouted, through the open window

Abby, Connor and the unrecognizable guy, turned and hurried out of the homeless building and towards where she was parked.

"Come on! Get in!" she called to them, reaching across the passengers seat and opening the door, as the back doors opened, and Connor and his friend scrambled inside. The creature, which Niamh, recognized as a Kaprosuchus, reared up and landed on the hood of her car, scratching at the paint work _Jess is going to have kittens!_ she thought, wincing at the damage the creature was making. Reversing backwards, the creature dropped down off the hood of the SUV, and growled at them meancingly.

But instead of giving chase, the creature turned, climbed up onto a near-by loft and disappeared further into the building.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching the entrance of the docks, Nimah pulled over next to Abby's SUV and climbed out. Abby and Connor following her, as Connor instructed the boy -Duncan- to stay where he was.

"What do we do now?" Abby asked, looking to the commander

Niamh glanced over the two previous ARC members, as she rounded her SUV, opened the back and removed two EMDs. She tossed one at Abby "I hope you know how to use these," she stated

Abby nodded, and readied the weapon

"You two go find the nest," Niamh then ordered, "I'll stay here and guard..." she pointed at Duncan "Him. There is no point in all three of us going off, if the creature returns, we'll never make it back" she grabbed Abby's arm, before she could run off "Medium level on the EMD, if you want to return the creature to its natural home, that is"

Abby nodded and took off with Connor

"And watch your backs!" Niamh called after them

As the two previous ARC members took off, Niamh glanced over her shoulder at Duncan who was whimpering and rocking back and forth inside the SUV. The Commander sighed and shook her head, she really didnt have the paitence to deal with people like this. She wasnt being cold or harsh, she just didnt have the paitence, at least not in times like these. The sound of a horn echoed, and Niamh looked around to see Matt pull up in a third SUV.

"Took you long enough," she pointed out

Matt grabbed his EMD from the back seat of his vehicle "Who's he?" he questioned, pointing at Duncan, who had looked up at his approach

"Friend of Connor's," Niamh answered "Duncan, Matt. Matt, Duncan" she introduced

Footsteps sounded, as Abby and Connor returned

"The nest is just a mess," Abby stated, running ahead of Connor, the EMD in her hand "There's no sign of it"

The four re-grouped

"It could be anywhere," Connor added

"Anatosuchus, right, early Cretaceous?" Niamh asked

Connor swallowed "Kaprosuchus,"

"A boar croc?" Matt nodded in admiration

"That one had tusks," Abby nodded "It's full grown

Connor smirked "Nearly right, though" he nodded at Niamh

Niamh shook her head and glanced out into the open "We better check outside," she suggested "Because if im not mistaken Kaprosuchus's also hunted in water?" she flashed Connor a smirk "We should check the Thames for any disturbances"

The three others nodded, as Matt turned to Connor "You come with me," he instructed the non-ARC team-member "Niamh, go with Abby. Take the perimeter. Head north, we'll meet you at the other side"

"Okay," Abby nodded

Niamh tapped her shoulder "Let's go," she jerked her head over her shoulder, and the two girls took off.

_Niamh, please respond_ Jess's voice echoed once again over the earpiece.

Grinding to a halt, Niamh stopped Abby from going any further, as she responded to Jess's call "Jess, we've got an incursion" she explained "Abby and I, are the only two with weapons. We need you to get Becker and a team down here immediately!"

_Niamh, what's going on?_

"Just get Becker down here," Niamh responded

_He's already on his way. _There was a brief pause, before she returned. _All units listen up. We've got a creature report at the following coordinates. I've ordered the harbour master to shut the ports incoming and outgoing shipping, and I have the coast guard establishing the exclusion zone one nautical mile out._

_Good thinking _Matt's voice responded

_Becker's on his way_ Jess answered

Lowering her hand from her ear piece, Niamh turned to Abby, only to find the blonde gone. Letting loose and aggravated sigh the commander hurried down the docks, in the direction they had been heading, she rounded the corner only to grind to a halt, at the sound of a splash that came from her right. She turned, her EMD poised in her arms, ready to fire if needed "Abby?" she called

"Niamh!" the blonde was hurrying towards her from down the docks "Did you hear that?"

"It came from over there," Niamh nodded to the edge of the docks. The two hurried forwards, just in time to see the shadow of the creature swim way from the edge. "Call Matt..."

Abby nodded, pressed the ear piece into her ear, and spoke "It's here, in the water"

_Can we track it by road?_ Matt asked

"No. It's heading out into the harbour," Abby confirmed

Niamh glanced down into the water, and turned head a fraction of an inch to the right "We're on it!" she said, tugging at Abby's arm and pulling her towards the boat which was floating near the rusty steps, leading down into the water

_On it? What does she mean, on it?_ Connor asked

Abby and Niamh ignored him as they climbed aboard the ship, and Niamh instructed the two men already on board to take them further out into the harbour.

"We have it, 12 o'clock, our position" Abby informed Matt and Connor, who were back on the docks

_Niamh, turn back_ Matt ordered

"Not an option," Niamh answered "We'll lose it again!"

The boat continued to speed up, before Abby instructed for the driver to ease up. The boar croc had gone.

_Niamh? What's happening?_

Matt's voice tickled the inside of her ear, but Niamh didnt answer as she gripped her EMD tightly in her grasp and glanced around the open water. They were easy targets out here, there was nowhere for them to run...they were sitting ducks. And what was worse? The creature had disappeared.

_Niamh? _Matt questioned, and Niamh could hear the distinctive form of panic in his undertone. She was -just about- the only person he ever worried about; but before she could respond and tell him what was happening, there was a thump from under the boat, which knocked her overboard, and into the water.

"Niamh!" Abby yelled

The EMD sparked as it made contact with the water, and Niamh let it go instantly as not to electrocute herself. Breaking the surface, the 32-year-old pushed her hair from her face, and swam towards the edge of the boat, just as she felt something brush against her leg. A bell within the cargo ship honked out over the harbour, and the feeling of the boar croc against her leg disappeared.

Niamh sighed in relief as she allowed the two men aboard the boat to pull her back up

"You okay?" Abby asked

The commander nodded "I'll be fine" she answered "But we've lost an EMD, and my Comms and black box have short circuited," she sighed, removing the useless box from her hip. She dropped it at her feet, and turned to Abby "We have to find this thing!"

"The cargo ship," Abby pointed, behind her "It's heading for the container port" she motioned for the driver to head in the designated direction.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching the edge of the loading bay, Abby and Niamh hauled themselves out of the boat and back up onto dry land. Niamh still dripping water from her soaked uniform, and waterlogged locks; her highlights now dim against the black. Ringing out her hair, Niamh turned to Abby "Im gonna go in search of the SUV" she explained, "there's probably a change of clothes in there and Becker should be here soon with the EMD's,"

"I'll go in search of Connor and Matt," Abby motioned over her shoulder

Niamh stopped her from running off "You're not authorized to be in the field," she responded "I can't allow you to go running off by yourself, unsuperivised. Im sorry" she shook her head, and dropped Abby's arm

"Fine" Abby nodded, following Niamh in search of the SUV

"I'll make you a deal," Niamh spoke up "If there is a change of clothes in the car, I'll change, and we'll go in search of the guys together. Deal?"

The blonde smiled and nodded "Deal"

"Cool"

Reaching the entrance of the container port, Abby and Niamh spotted the SUV and darted forward. Pulling open the back of the car, Niamh dug through one of the many duffle bags which was situated inside, lucky enough Matt had decided to use her SUV because Duncan was standing near the rear end.

"What happened to you?" he demanded, to know

Niamh threw him a repoachful look, that clearly told him, she didnt like his tone of voice. Finding what she was searching for, Niamh hopped into the back of the SUV, closed the door and proceeded to remove her wet clothing, pulling on the black jeans and a shirt, she had incase of an emergency...or something like this happened. Once she was dry, the commander slipped on her boot -which were still wet- and slid back out of the car, just as Becker arrived.

Abby was gone.

_Damn it!_ the commander growled _im going to kill her!_

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

_Jess, Becker, ETA on backup?_ Matt questioned over the ear pieces

Becker reached up and pressed his ear piece as he responded "Minutes away, Matt!" he confirmed "Niamh?" he tried again "Matt, Niamh's not responded"

_Yeah, I know_ Matt answered _She's lost her ear piece and Black box. She had a bit of a situation down on docks._

Becker sighed, god, he hoped she was alright.

Reaching the container port, Cadet Swann, who was at the wheel, spun it to the right and slid up nicely alongside the only other SUV that was parked there. The back door of the second car, opened seconds after he, Becker and the rest of the men filed out and Niamh appeared, her hair was damp, but she looked relatively fine.

"What happpened?" Becker asked, rounding the SUV and approaching his second in command, he run his fingers through her hair, as water droplets rolled down onto his skin.

Niamh pulled her hair from his fingers, and flung it over her shoulder, it was heavy due to all the water "The creature decided I needed a little swim" she answered "Please, tell me you have an EMD" she practically begged "mine didnt enjoy the little dip it had"

Becker shook his head, and whistled for Swann to get two EMD's from the back of the SUV. The 18-year-old did as instructed, and headed back towards his captain and commander. "Captain, Ma'am" he nodded

Niamh shot him a deadly look, and cleared her throat "Do I look like a 'Ma'am', to you?" she questioned

"Sorry, Commander," James added quickly, lowering his gaze and shuffling away

"I'm also guessing you'll be needing one of these?" Becker asked, holding up a ear piece

Niamh smiled gratefully and took it "You'd be guessing right," she nodded, taking the small device and putting it in her ear "Where too?" she asked

"The creature was spotted last on the Forward deck," Becker informed her, as seconds later the alarm rung "and im guessing that would be Abby. Come on" he grabbed her arm and tugged her in the direction of the ship

"Swann, watch him!" Niamh shouted at James, and pointed at Duncan "He does not leave this spot. Understand?"

James nodded "Yes, Commander" he shouted, as she disappeared with Becker.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching the Forward deck, Niamh poised her EMD and looked around "So where is everyone?" she asked, glancing at Becker from over her shoulder "Its like a ghost ship!"

Becker quirked a curious eyebrow at her "The what?"

"You really need to get out more," Niamh responded "Seriously! Do even watch TV?"

The captain didnt answer

Niamh threw her head back, and let out a frustrated growl "One of these days Becker, im gonna show you the joys, of having a life!" she promised him, before turning to the sound of a roar, which came from the otherside of the ship "Through there!" she pointed to an open door ahead of them

Becker nodded and led the way through

Reaching the otherside, and rounding a container, both Captain and Commander, walked out onto a truly terrifying sight. Matt -normally the only man who had an strange empathy with the creatures- was corner by the deadly Kaprosuchus, and as per usual, he looked indifferent to his current situation; at least to the untrained eye.

Heart hammering in her chest, Niamh watched as the creature reared up and then dropped back to it four legs as it lunged towards Matt. Firing their EMDs, both Becker and Niamh hit the creature as it collapsed under the volts of electrical charge.

Matt's head snapped in their direction, and he let out a sigh of relief. Lowering her EMD, Niamh approached Matt's side and touched his shoulder as he slid down the metal bearing behind him

"You okay?" she asked

He nodded

"Sorry I'm late" Becker apologized "Caught every red light" he joked

Matt quirked a grin, as Niamh stared at Becker curiously.

The captain frowned "What?" he asked her

"So you do know how to be something, other than serious?" she grinned

Matt chuckled, as Becker rolled his eyes "You're a right pain, Commander"

"Someone's got to keep you on your toes, Captain!" Niamh responded "What about sleeping beauty?" she asked, surveying the unconscious creature

Matt got back to his feet behind her "Take it back to the shore," he anwered "We'll deal with it then"

Niamh and Becker nodded, before calling it back-up, to load the creature into an empty container.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

_We've got it in the container. We're bringing it ashore now._ Becker's voice explained, as he stood on the crane over looking the movement of the container holding the creature.

"Who's your mate, Connor?" Matt asked, although he had been briefly introduced to the guy earlier, he hadnt had a chance to catch anything but a name.

Connor glanced back "he's just an old friend" he answered "Duncan, me and Tom. That was my gang"

"Gang?" Niamh asked, as she appeared at Matt's shoulder "Who uses that term anymore?"

"Friends. Whatever." Connor shrugged "Tom was killed a couple of years back by a creature," he explained "I don't think Duncan ever got over it. If anything had happened to him today, you know?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Matt watched as Niamh moved away; he knew what Connor was getting at, he would have felt the same way if anything had happened to Niamh, while on his watch. He nodded at Connor and turned back to the SUV, just as the creature growled from inside the container.

_It's woken up_ Becker confirmed _I think it's got a bit of a headache"_

"We'll tranq him again as soon as we get him on the truck," Abby responded

Connor frowned, and turned to Niamh as she returned "How did you know where we were?" he asked

"Hmm?" Niamh questioned

"And you turned up at the warehouse, how did you..."

"She followed me" Abby confirmed

Matt rounded on Connor "Why did you not call it in as soon as you knew?" he asked

"I don't even work for the ARC, remember?" Connor asked

Niamh smirked "Nice comeback," she complimented, looking up at the sound of thudding

"I'm just a concerned citizen," Connor added

Above them the container started to swing from side to side, as the creature started to become restless as it awoke with possibly one of the most painfulest of all headaches.

_Matt, it's coming loose! _Becker warned _The container is breaking free_

And true to his word, the container had indeed broken away from the crane, and seconds later was hurtling towards the ground.

"Look out!" Matt yelled, pinning Niamh back against the side of the SUV, as the container hit the ground with a crash.

Resting her chin on her friend's shoulder, Niamh spoke "We're not five years old anymore," she told him

"Force of habit," Matt answered. But Niamh could tell that it was more than a mere force of habit.

Pulling away from one another, both team-leader and commander, headed towards the container along with Connor, Abby and the rest of the SAS. But the creature wasnt inside.

Duncan's screaming was heard from inside the container port, followed closely by a growl.

"Duncan" Connor mumured, racing forward. Matt stopped him. "I am not letting another friend die! You do what you have to do!" Connor stated, pulling away and running forward.

Abby moved to follow her.

Matt caught her around the waist "No, no, no, no, not you!" he stated "Look, you're on my team now, you've got to take your orders from me!" he stated

Grabbing her EMD, and several flares, Niamh turned to Matt "You deal with the creature!" she stated "I'll take a team and go find Connor and Duncan!" she turned to Abby "I won't let him get hurt" she promised, before turning to half the men present. "Lets go!"

And they disappeared off into the container port.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Several moments after Niamh had taken off with her group, more back-up arrived with more weapons. Handing out the EMDs and flare, Matt addressed the team.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" he called "This creature sees in infrared..."

Abby looked up "Some reptiles do, but we don't know for sure about kaprosuchus" she informed him

"Pretty sure" Matt responded

"How?"

Matt paused "Instinct"

Abby quirked a small smirk

"So we're going use the flares" Matt continued, "Too many points of moving heat will disorientate him. Come face-toface, flare is yoru best option"

Becker appeared at his side "Only use your EMDs as a last restort," he instructed "These are steel containers, it could richochet anywhere"

They headed in.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Left. Right.

Niamh sighed, as she turned in a full 360 circle, as her men followed her lead into the container port; they had no basic clue as to where they were going; they had no clue where Connor or Duncan was...and as of now, they had no clue to which was the exit was. _Great_, Niamh thought _we're lost!_

A roar cut through the silence, and the small group of SAS spun around in what they believed was the correct direction

"Over there!" Swann shouted, pointing in a completely different direction to what Niamh was facing

Another soldier, Hunter, shook his head "No, its that way!" he pointed in another direction

"This thing's roar is rebounding!" Niamh stated "It's hunting us. We're not the prey." she looked around, and then back at her team, there was only 8 of them "Here's what we're gonna do..." she started up "Split up into teams of 2! Stay together, _do not_ use your EMDs, Flares only! Understand?"

The team nodded

"Good. Radio in if you find anything."

The men nodded, "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" the concluded, before turning and heading off in different directions.

Niamh glared after each and everyone of them. She'd chew them out later, for calling her 'Ma'am'!

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Connor!" Duncan's voice yelled, from somewhere near-by

Niamh stopped and spun around on the heels of her boots "Duncan?" she called, turning in the direction she believed the civilian was coming from. She headed off.

"Duncan?" Connor's voice echoed, this time.

Niamh stopped again

"Duncan?" Connor continued to yell, desperation evident in his voice. He was worried about his friend.

Starting off once more, Niamh rounded a corner, only to stop short when a static noise reached her senses. "What the -?" she cut off, turning around and following the noise, before coming face to face with a cornered Duncan. Reaching for a flare, the commander fired it up, and whistled as the creature turned in her direction. She threw the flare, and watched as the ground sparked with flames. The creature roared and took off.

Duncan sat whimpering on the ground, rocking back and forth nervously.

"Duncan," Niamh whispered, moving forwards. Why she was whispering, she didnt know

There was another static noise, followed by Connor's voice "_Duncan"_

"Connor?" Duncan questioned into a yellow walkie-talkie

_"Listen, where are you?"_ Connor asked "_You need to give me a visual reference"_

Duncan frowned and looked around "Uh, I'm beside some...Some red and green containers"

Niamh threw her head back, and sighed "We all are Duncan," she sighed, reaching for the talkie "Connor, its Niamh. Stay where you are, we're gonna come and get you, okay?"

_"Okay,"_ came her reply

Tossing the walkie back at Duncan, Niamh nodded over her shoulder "This way!" she instructed him, and pulling him forwards by the shoulder she led the way out "Stay close"

That wasn't going to be a problem. She could feel Duncan shaking, and he wasnt even that close to her.

As they tried vainly to find the exit and Connor; Niamh stopped when she heard the sound of screaming. That was one of her men. She couldn't pinpoint who, by the sounds of his screams, but she could tell with the dead silence that followed, that she was down a soldier.

Another growled sliced through the air, this time closer than expected, Niamh felt her heart stop as she spun around, only to come face-to-face with the creature. She felt Duncan shake violently behind her, before he darted instinctively for an opening in the container "No!" she screamed, but it was too late, he had gone. Swallowing nervously, the commander turned back to the creature as she started to back up slowly as it advanced, raising her EMD, she felt her back come in contact with a container and her mouth came completely dry with the lack of moisture. She was out of flares, having distributed most of them to her team before they had split up, she had used the only one she had on the creature when she saved Duncan, and the only thing she had left in her arsenal was her EMD, and that was out of the question.

_Niamh, where are you?_ Matt's voice questioned of the ear piece.

She hesitated in answering, before finally pressing the ear piece "Im currently, standing face-to-face with a pretty pissed off Kaprosuchus!" she answered "I don't think it like the inflicted headache, it woke up with"

_Now's not the time to be joking around, Niamh!_ Matt responded, the panic returning to his tone _Can you give us a visual of your position?_

"No" Niamh answered "There's no signs or landmarks inside a container port, Matt!"

There was no reply.

_Great,_ Niamh thought, Matt had gone and she was still alone with the blasted creature. Glancing to the right, Niamh spotted an opening a few feet away, and deciding to try her luck; she glanced at the creature which had lunged for her. Throwing herself to the side, the commander sprinted for the exit, as the creature slammed into the container she had been backed up into a few moments ago. Sliding around the corner, Niamh heard the creature growling angrily as it gave chase.

Becker rounded another corner, just east of the position Niamh was heading, and the two slammed into one another "Where's the fire?" Becker asked

"More like where's the Creature!" Niamh answered, her breathing heavy from running, she turned around, but the creature wasnt on her tail anymore "Now, where's it gone?" she cried

_It's heading dockside_ Abby's voice came over the ear piece

Becker tugged at Niamh's hand "This way," he motioned over his shoulder, and began to lead the way out the containers "We're here. Keep him coming our way"

_Okay_

There was another brief pause, as Niamh and Becker both prepared themselves for the inevitable; weapons poised and ready to fire.

_We've lost visual_ Abby's voice returned

_Becker, it must be right in front of you_ Matt's voice joined the conversation

Becker and Niamh exchanged looks "Well, I don't see it" Becker responded, by now, both he and Niamh were borderline on the exit of the container port.

_It must be right there_ Matt returned

"Negative!" Becker responded "I do not have a target!"

Clanking of metal sounded, and Niamh looked up "I do!" she squeaked, raising her weapon as the creature crawled across the top of the containers towards herself and Becker.

The creature lunged, pushing Niamh aside, Becker pinned her against the side of the container as he pressed his bulky form against hers. There was a whine, and the creature hit the ground with a dead thud.

Twisting beneath Becker, Niamh glanced down at the creature as the Captain rested his arm above her head, still leaning over her, but also looking down at the creature.

"Hey," Matt spoke, addressing Abby "We can't get them all back home"

Abby nodded

Matt glanced towards Becker and Niamh, "You okay?" he asked his friend

"Yeah," Niamh answered, as she squeezed herself out from under her captain, "Just a little shaken, that's all" she threw the creature a disdainful look, and returned to the SUVs, as her men returned.

Hunter wasnt with them.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Once back at the ARC, Niamh was able to finally able to dry her damp hair off, and change into something a little less comfortable. Once she was fully changed and dry, she tied her hair back into a high ponytail and stared at her reflection in the small mirror on the inside of her locker, her mind reeling from earlier when she was pinned between Becker and the container; she felt her face warm at the memory, but quickly pushed it aside as Gideon's voice echoed in her mind.

_No Distractions_

The commander sighed, this was bad, she had this huge mission that she had to undertake; and she had promised that nothing would distract her from doing what she had been sent to do. And yet, here she was, blushing like a silly little school girl with a crush, over some guy she barely even knew. This was not good at all.

Brushing her fringe from her face, Niamh run her fingers through it to even it out over the top of her left eye; she then closed and locked her locker door and headed out into the main operations room. Matt was up near the ADD, handing in his Black box to Jess. Niamh cringed, her black box was destroyed! Jess was not going to like this...that, and she had forgotten chocolate. _Oh, the wrath of a 19-year-old_ Niamh thought _Perfect._

"Hey," Matt's voice cut through her thoughts, as her feet subconsiciously led her towards him and the teenager. Jess, spun around in her chair, and levelled Niamh with a stare

Niamh smiled "Hey," she responded "Uh, Jess, hate me all you want, but I kind of had a little accident with the black box"

"Becker, already told me" Jess answered "Oh, and thanks for the Chocolate. You remembered, no orange" she grinned

A frown replaced the smile on Niamh's face, "Chocolate?" she questioned, catching Matt's eye. His gaze flickered towards Becker, and Niamh understood instantly, what had gone one. Becker was covering for her, she smiled "Yeah!" she nodded at Jess "No orange. No problem"

"Nice save," Matt mumured, wrapping his arm around Niamh's shoulder and leading her away from Jess

"I owe Becker one," Niamh answered

"The kaprosuchus anomaly must have closed a long time ago," Lester's voice spoke, as he and Philip Burton approached the ADD, and subsequently Matt, Niamh and Jess

Philip looked slightly put off by the idea of the anomaly closing a long time ago "We don't have any anomaly data from that era" he explained "Pity. Might have been useful" he shook his head, as his gaze landed on Matt and Niamh "Never mind. Crisis averted. Well done, Matt"

"Wasn't down to me," Matt answered "If it hadnt been for Abby and Connor, our creature would still be at large" he explained

Niamh glanced over her shoulder "And who alerted you to the creature incursion?"

Matt smirked "And you..." he added, giving her a one-armed hug "If you hadnt informed me, I wouldn't have known"

"I thought Abby and Connor were supposed to be out of the front line," Philip asked in confusion, ignoring Niamh as if she wasnt even there.

"Oh, they are" Matt nodded "They just don't seem to know it"

"We can't have rogue operators in the field," Philip continued

Niamh stepped forward "I think the only way you're going to keep them two out of the field, is to lock them up" she stated. She sighed, when Philip shot her a look, that clearly told her this was not her place to question is authority "Look," she started again, ignoring him all together "last time I checked, both Abby and Connor had the experience of field operators, they've been on this team since the beginning; they know how to do this job better than some of us combined! They're completely wasted behind a desk"

"Niamh's right," Matt nodded in agreement "I'd really like to have them both back on full operational duty"

Philip sighed "I thought I made it very clear to you -" he started

"Uh, Philip," Lester cut in "I suppose given that Abby and Connor were formly employed before tthe military rule came into force, techincally they aren't covered by it."

Niamh glanced at her boss "So they're back in?" she asked

"Legally, they were never out" Lester answered. Niamh smirked. Matt nodded. "I mean, I take it you have no objection?"

Burton looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it "No, it's entirely up to you" he answered "I wouldn't dream of standing in your way" he then turned toe, and walked away.

"Thanks, Philip" Matt called after him

Becker passed, obstructing Niamh's view of the fleeting Burton, "I'll be right back," she said to Matt, as she pulled away and headed towards the Captain; who was once again checking inventory forms "You may want to mark down that we're missing an EMD," she informed him

The Captain looked up at her "Im guessing its at the bottom of the Thames?" he asked

"Maybe," Niamh answered sheepishly "Your little croc friend, wasnt exactly polite when it knocked me from the boat. And i'd much rather not get electrocuted"

"Fair enough," Becker nodded "I'll let it slide this time, but let's not go making it a habit, shall we?" he teased

Niamh rolled her eyes "Oh, and thanks for saving my ass, with Jess and the chocolate..." she smiled

"You owe me," Becker pointed out

"Yeah, I do," Niamh nodded. "Well, I just wanted to say, thanks" she smiled, before turning way. That was awkward.

Abby and Connor had returned. The blonde approaching Niamh's side as the commander turned away from the Captain "You look a little flushed," she teased

"Its these lights," Niamh quickly defended, trying to fight the warmth in her face

"Uh-huh," Abby nodded, the evading and annoying smirk on her face

Niamh shook her head, and growled under her breath "Don't make me regreat saving you!" she stated, although her grin gave her away.

"I suppose this is what you think of as not getting into any trouble," Lester's voice shouted from across the ARC, as he headed towards Connor, who was supposed to have stayed out of trouble, while on suspension

The ARC fell silent. Matt and Becker straightened and turned as Lester arrived, Jess and Niamh exchanged looks, as the commander stepped up next to the teenager; and Abby threw Connor a look, as Connor sighed, swallowed and turned towards Lester as he spoke,

"Listen," he started "Lester, you need to know something. You can sack me, but you can't stop me from doing this work. Threaten me, disown me, banish me, whatever. But if I think there's a creature loose, then I'm going to investigate it, okay?"

All was silent, no one in their right mind had ever stood up to Lester like that, no one was brave enough too. Biting the inside of her lip, to keep from laughing out, Niamh caught Matt's eye from across the room; there had never been this much fun at the ARC since Abby and Connor had come home.

"Oh. Since you put it like that..." Lester shrugged "you're back on the team"

Connor's face took on a look of surprise "Blimey, I should get angry more often" he said, turning to Abby, who looked equally happy

Jess chuckled

"And I want a pay raise" Connor added, turning back to Lester

James stopped, mid-step, and turned back to them "Don't push your luck," he warned.

And as Lester returned to his office, Connor turned to Abby, before both of them turned towards Matt, Niamh and Becker. Matt smirked and nodded at them both, as Niamh chuckled.

Things were definitely going to change around here...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, just because I dislike the Jecker shipping, doesnt mean I dislike the character Jess. I actually find her quite fun, a little annoying sometimes, but otherwise quite fun. She's cooky. Anyway, here is another update. Sorry for the long-assed wait, but as stated above, college has become number one priority, but I will try and update when I get a free period. Oh, and not long now, exactly a week today, and series 5 of Primeval returns to our screens, be sure to catch it showing on Watch for the very first time. I know I will, I have my Sky HD box all set up an ready for it. :D**

**Review (please)**

**Cookies and Cream to all that review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17 May 2011 at 02:22am_


	9. Chapter Three: Arboreal Dinosaur

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too:_ **Timewyrm, KingdomHeartsNerd, MissGracieKathy**_, and _**XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX** _who elects to sending her reviews by Personal Message. You guys really are brilliant._

**Author's Note Two: **_Want to see anything in particular? Do not be afraid to ask, send me any ideas. I appreciate any and all help, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask I will try and answer all._

_Without further ado..._

* * *

><p><strong>Arboreal Dinosaur (Tree Creeper)<strong>

* * *

><p>Niamh sighed as she swallowed the water in her mouth, and glanced out of the kitchen window into the back garden. Up the garden path she could see Gideon standing with his back to her, and Matt was sitting on the small wooden bench talking with the older man; she was supposed to be out there with them, but due to her inconveint night out with Jess and Abby last night the young commander was feeling the affects of the alcohol she had consumed. In all honesty, she hadnt thought she had drunk <em>that<em> much.

"Are you okay, Miss?" asked a polite voice from over her shoulder

It was Gideon's home nurse, she was a young woman around the age of early 20's, she had dark brown hair which was always pulled back into a high ponytail, sweet hazel eyes, and small figure. All in all, she looked really sweet.

"I'm fine," Niamh smiled, and nodded in return "You wouldn't happen to have any asprin, would you?" she asked

The young nurse smiled, and manovered her way around the kitchen; she opened a cupboard just behind Niamh and removed a white bottle from inside "Mister Gideon, only uses these in case of an emergency" she explained "But if there is any medication running low, it is replenished every day" she held out the bottle "Feel free to keep them"

"Thank you," Niamh nodded, removing two small pills from inside the bottle and downing them with another glass of water. She felt them start to take effect, almost immediately. Wiping the water from her mouth, the commander turned to the nurse "Oh, I'm Niamh, by the way. Niamh Mason"

The young girl nodded "Mister Gideon, speaks highly of you" she nodded, taking the commanders hand "But my name is Kaela, Kaela Harrington"

"Pleasure to meet you Kaela," Niamh smiled, before glancing out of the window and back into the garden, before excusing herself from Kaela's company and making her way back towards Matt and Gideon, the older man had now taken up occupance on the bench beside Matt.

Gideon surveyed Matt "You're close now," he said, patting Matt's shoulder

"Close?" Matt asked, "I'm in complete darkness. I mean, it might be Philip, but I'm not sure. Connor's smart, but..." he shook his head "Someone could be dangerous without even knowing. It could be a complete stranger and I'm looking in the wrong place"

"You'll work it out," Gideon assured him "You and Niamh, was not chosen for this mission, by random chance. You have trained for this just about your whole lives! You were the perfect candidates, you know that!"

Niamh approached "Doesnt mean we know what we are doing," she spoke, coming into the conversation "We may have the skills and training required to do this mission, but that doesnt mean we have all the knowledge of it" she explained

Gideon glanced between the two, as he noted how Matt seemed slightly more calmer now that Niamh was behind him. The older gentleman surpressed a smile, it was nice to see that somethings never changed.

"Was it worth it?" Matt questioned, "Your whole life, just waiting?"

"Of course!" Gideon responded "Think of what's at stake."

Niamh lowered her gaze, as Matt stared at Gideon. Before they were interrupted by a buzzing noise from inside Matt's pocket, glancing down at the caller idea on his phone, Matt got to his feet and moved away, to answer the call.

"Niamh," Gideon spoke, turning away to face the garden "When I'm gone -"

The commander joined him on the bench "Don't talk like that Gideon," Niamh told him, touching his arm "We're going to fight this, there has to be a way! We can't just give up now!"

Gideon chuckled "You and Matt are more alike than you know," he smiled

Niamh glanced over her shoulder at her team-leader "How long do you have?" she asked

"Months," Gideon answered, looking away from her "Weeks, maybe"

"We'll talk to another doctor," Niamh told him "We'll get a second opinion" she was determined. Determined not to fail the man sitting beside her, and determined not to loose him after knowing him for years.

Gideon touched her arm "Niamh, like I told Matthew, I'm dying, and there is nothing you can do to fix this"

"We can try!" Niamh argued, trying her best to not to raise her voice, or lose her paitence. Why was he so ready to give up? "Isnt that what you've always told me? To never give up? To always keep trying?"

"This is something you will never be able to fix," he told her, squeezing her arm "But there is something you can do for me, after my time here is over"

Niamh lowered her head, she didnt want to hear him talking like that, it was too painful to known that maybe one day soon, all this would be a memory. "And what would that be?" she asked

"Look after Matthew," Gideon practically pleaded with her "he will need it."

The commander was silent, and only looked up when Matt returned and touched her shoulder "Anomaly alert," he informed her "Theatre on Coopers Street"

Niamh nodded and turned back to Gideon "Anything else -"

"Forget about me," Gideon interrupted her "Do your job" he nodded

Niamh held his gaze for a few moments, before nodding once, silently telling him that she would follow through with his request. With a heavy inward sigh, the commander followed Matt from the garden, pausing briefly to glance back at Gideon as he sat alone staring out into the open backgarden.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Clutching her EMD tightly in her hand, Niamh shook her head in Matt's direction as she followed him through the doors of the theatre "Again?" she questioned "I've told you Matt, keep a spare in hand. I didnt just create one or two, you know?"

"I guess this just means, you'll have to watch my back" Matt told her

"Aw honey," Niamh smirked "I always watch your back"

Matt smirked, before contacting Jess back at the ARC "Jess. We're in the theatre. There's no sign of an incursion"

"But that doesnt mean there isnt one," Niamh added, hopping up onto the stage and looking around, high up into the seats and then the rafters, as she headed further behind the stage.

_Matt, can I ask you a question?_ Jess responded _Why did it take you so long to answer your phone?_

"I was busy," Matt answered "Personal stuff"

_Are you okay?_

Niamh smiled at the concern in Jess's voice

"Yeah, I'm fine" Matt answered

Venturing further back stage, Niamh stumbled as she tripped over an inanimated object on the floor; turning to see what it was she had tripped over, the young commander reached for the blanket and tugged at it, as it fell away revealing the body of a young woman. She looked fine, free of wounds, anything that would suggest her being attacked, touching the woman's neck with her fingers, Niamh found no pulse and came to the conculsion that whatever had killed her, it hadnt been an animal.

**BANG**

A loud noise, caused Niamh to spin around on the balls of her feet and raise the EMD in her hands; the noise was coming from a few feet away behind a rail full of clothes "Who's there?" she called "Matt? Is that you?"

There was no answer, just a small rustling noise.

"Matt?" Niamh demanded "Matt, if you're trying to scare me, its not going to work! Im not 12-years-old anymore!"

Still there was no reply.

Pulling back the clothes rack, Niamh frowned as she found nothing and no one behind it, then Jess's frantic voice echoed over the ear piece.

_Matt? Matt, are you okay?_

"Jess?" Niamh questioned "What's going on?"

_Matt's not responding._

"Where's his black box signal?" Niamh asked

There was a brief pause, before the teenager returned _Exactly 7 feet away from your current position._

"Okay," Niamh nodded, as she hurried around the back of the stage, following Jess's numerical directions.

_You should be directly on top of him_

Niamh rolled her eyes "I'm going to ignore how that sounded," she pointed out, "But Matt's not here..." she answered, staring at the Anomaly.

_Where's he gone?_

Glancing around, Niamh paused, and stooped down as she picked up a black box from the floor, checking her waist she touched her own, before realizing that the one she held in her hand wasnt her, it was Matt's. "I'll kill him!" she mumured, looking up at the anomaly, and gripping the handle of her EMD as she contemplated her next move. "Jess, how far away is Becker?" she asked

_He should be there any minute_ Jess answered _Niamh, what's going on?_

Niamh didn't answer, only turned at the sound of more shuffling "Jess, tell Becker to get here now! There's something in here!"

And she moved off to check out the noise.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Meanwhile, outside the Theatre, Becker, Abby and the SAS had arrived.

Infiltrating the theatre, Becker in the lead, the captain turned to the field team "Sweep the thetre for any sign of incursion. Abby and I will lock the anomaly"

"What about the commander, sir?" Swann asked

Becker turned his direction "Keep a look out for her," the captain responded

James nodded, and headed off with the rest of the team; as Becker and Abby headed off in search of the Anomaly.

"Matt's signal's coming from backstage," Abby informed Becker

The Captain nodded "Jess says, Niamh is back there too," he responded, following the blonde. They located the anomaly quickly, but there was no sign of Niamh or Matt.

"We're backstage, Jess" Abby said, into her ear piece "We've located the anomaly"

_Matt and Niamh should be right behind you_ Jess answered _Niamh's signal keeps moving, but Matt's is close by her._

"Go and find them" Becker ordered, the blonde

Abby nodded and walked away

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Tucking Matt's black box into her pocket, Niamh gripped the handle of the EMD tightly in her hands, as her trigger finger edged towards the firing range of the gun. The weapon was on its lowest setting, incase it was Matt that was sneaking around, she didnt want to accidentally fire the weapon and hit her friend with a high voltage charge, that would have been distressing, not to mention almost murderous.

Scraping metal sounded lightly from ahead of her, and the young commander carried onwards intent on finding out who or what was in the theatre, if a creature had come through, it was her job to either kill it, or stun it and send it back through the anomaly before anyone got hurt.

There was a shuffling sound, but by the time she had spun around to locate the noise, all was silent again. Swallowing the 32-year-old, stepped forward and approached the noise. There was nothing there, sighing and lowering the EMD slightly the young commander, decided to head back to the anomaly, and see if Matt had returned, if not she knew that she would have to go through and bring him back herself.

Having to pass the dead body of the woman she had found earlier, Niamh was a little surprised to find Becker and Abby kneeling beside her "When did you guys get here?" she asked

"A few minutes ago," Abby answered "Where is Matt?"

Niamh shook her head "I found this," she answered, holding up his black box "But no Matt"

"What about an incursion?" Becker asked

Niamh shook her head "None that I can see" she answered

"So, where is Matt, then?" Abby asked "Jess, anything?"

_I've checked the CCTV, he hasnt left the theatre_ Jess answered

"I would have known if he had left," Niamh interrupted "He would have had to pass me, to get back out onto the stage. There's no way he could have gotten passed without me noticing him"

_Maybe he didnt go through the front door?_ Jess suggested

By now Niamh, Becker and Abby had regrouped in front of the anomaly

"Forget it" Becker stated "He'd never go through. He knows the rules. No expeditions, no search parties, no rescue"

The closed anomaly hung in mid-air

"Besides, if he's been dragged through by a creature, he's already dead" Becker added

Niamh shook her head "Take that back!" she snapped, her eyes narrowing and turning a darker shade than they normally were. Something that only happened when she was seriously angry "He's not dead!"

_You know it's the right thing to do_ Connor cut in_ Come on, mate._

"No!" Becker ordered "we keep searching the theatre" he turned to walk away

"Becker!" Abby tried to reason with him

Striding towards her captain, Niamh spun him around to face her, and despite him being taller than her, she glared up at him "That's my best friend you're condeming to death!" she spat

"Listen, you can either stay here, or you can help search with us," Becker shot back, he pointed over his shoulder at the anomaly "but this stays locked!"

Niamh glared harder "The hell it does," she growled, and she stormed towards the anomaly locking device and reached down to open it.

"You know the rules better than anyone!" Becker swore, his hand wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her away from the machine "If he's gone through, it's on his own head"

"I don't care about the bastard rules!" Niamh argued "Matt is in trouble! Now let go!"

He didnt

"You don't know what it's like to be trapped out there," Abby tried to help, but Becker and Niamh only had rapid attention for one another; while Becker looked angry at the prospect of his precious rules being broken, Niamh looked equally pissed off, and if Abby wasnt mistaken, the commander looked thirsty for blood.

Becker's blood, if the captain didnt tread lightly.

_You can't just leave him there_ Connor attemped to help also _You know that_

"We haven't finished searching" Becker argued, not liking the fact that he was being outnumbered. But he stood his grounds

"He's not here!" Niamh yelled, hating the feeling of being man-handled, she tugged her hand free of Becker's grip, raised her free hand as it came in contact with the side of his face. The captain stumbled, as Abby gasped at the sudden turn of events.

_What's happening?_ came Jess's panicked voice

Stumbling backwards as Niamh's hand collided with his face, Becker released his hold on her, giving her a moments notice; she turned, tapped a few keys on the anomaly, snagged her EMD from the floor and disappeared through the glittering prisms. "Matt!" they heard her yell, before all was silent again.

"Be thankful that's all she did," Abby pointed out, watching Becker touch the sore spot on the side of his face lightly with the tips of his fingers "I've seen her file, she's a trained Assassin," she shrugged "she could have done alot worse"

Becker winced as he too remembered reading that particular piece of information in Niamh's file. Abby was right, she could have done alot worse.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Thunder grumbled as Lightning crashed overhead, Niamh stopped short as she run through the anomaly into the prehistoric past. A rabid growl caught her attention, and she spun around her EMD raised and fired within miliseconds of her verifying her target. A creature hit the ground with a heavy thud, as a low groan followed it seconds later.

Still reeling from Becker's actions, and feeling slightly more angered than usual the commander looked around as her gaze settled on Matt and an unfamiliar woman who was slowly becoming conscious "What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded, moving to his side, and kneeling down beside the woman "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Matt told her, noting the change in her tone. Who had pissed her off now?

"She's coming round," Niamh confirmed, as the woman on the ground, opened her eyes and looked up at her "we better get her back through, before anymore of those turn up, or before Becker decides my punishment is to be trapped here!"

Matt frowned "Why would be need to punish you?" he questioned "What did you do?"

"You'll see," Niamh answered, "Lets get out of here. Come on" and pulling the woman up, she grabbed her EMD as Matt passed through the anomaly first with the woman, and Niamh followed.

Once back through, the anomaly was re-locked, and Becker rounded on Matt.

"Before you ask, I don't know" Matt spoke "She just ran through"

"And you followed her?" Becker questioned

Matt noticed the slightly forming bruise on the side of his face, and turned to give Niamh a look, only to find her pacing a few feet away. He knew she was trying to calm down. He'd get the rest of the story of what happened off her, after she had.

"What was that thing?" Niamh asked

"Some sort of arboreal raptor" Matt answered "A tree climber. Trust me, you don't want that thing coming through"

"There's a woman. Dead." Abby informed Matt "Not a creature attack," she added quickly

Becker looked up from the woman Matt had chased through the anomaly "We need to get her to hospital. Come on"

And the two of them carried her out of the theatre, as Abby and Niamh remained behind. The anomaly floating in front of them. Locked once more.

"Nice slap," Abby complimented

Niamh smirked, and turned to the blonde "Thanks" she grinned.

They both headed out for the exit.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

The hospital. They had brought this mysterious strange woman to the nearest local hospital, to be checked over, they had no clue has to how the anomaly would have affected her. But they had been given the all clear, she was now wearing a hospital gown and seemed to be asleep in one of the beds on a closed ward. Matt was with her, and Niamh was waiting outside the room for any information on this woman, or just waiting for Becker and Abby to get back. Sometimes she wondered why she opted to stay with Matt, while Becker and Abby stayed with the body of the dead woman they had found.

Looking up at the sound of her phone beeping, Niamh answered "Yeah?"

"_We're finished down here_" Abby confirmed "_Get Matt, this is something he is going to want to know_"

"Yeah. Meet you downstairs," Niamh nodded, before hanging up and entering the room behind her. The woman in the bed looked up startled, as Matt turned in Niamh's direction "Abby and Becker have information you're going to want to hear," she explained "Its about the body we found"

Matt nodded and turned back to the woman in the bed beside him "I'm Matt, by the way" he told her, holding out his hand.

She didnt take it, merely looked around nervously

"No more trying to run away," Matt added, as he dropped his hand, grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and turned to Niamh who was waiting paitently by the door. The commander frowned as he picked up a blade from the table, and held it up "I'll tak ethis for safe-keeping, yeah?"

And without waiting for an answer, he turned to Niamh, who backed out of the room. He followed her.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"What you got?" Niamh asked, after she and Matt had met up with Becker and Abby

Abby turned in her direction "What's strange about the dead woman we found at the theatre is that she died of an infection that antibiotic would have knocked out in days"

"Yeah. That's not all" Becker added "She's showing antibodies for smallpox"

Niamh frowned "Smallpox?" she questioned "How is that possible?" she turned to Matt for an explanation

"When I followed her friend through, she knew that world" Matt responded "She knew how to handle those creatures"

Becker, Abby and Niamh exchanged looks

"Look, I don't think either of them are actually from our time," he added

Niamh sighed "Which means, she's gonna make a break for it, to get back to that Anomaly" she stated

"We can't let her do that," Abby pointed out

Niamh nodded before leading the way out of the room, and back upstairs. Abby walked alongside her, as Matt and Becker argued behind them.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"...I'm working on it," Matt was saying

"I'm taking her into protective custody," Becker countered

"You're what?"

Niamh rolled her eyes and glanced sideways at Abby, like they didnt know that was coming. Matt should have realized by now that Becker didnt mess around when it came to the rules of the ARC, and the safety of the general public.

"As you said, she clearly isn't from our time" Becker continued, "She could be infectious, hostile, psychotic" he shook his head "No, we take her in, keep her secure and let the experts deal with her"

"Hold on" Matt countered, "We are the experts"

Stopping on the otherside of the double doors, Abby and Niamh waited as the other two caught up with them.

"Look, she's not a creature, she's a human being" Matt was saying, as he passed through the doors after the captain.

"Look, I didnt bring her here" Becker responded "Whatever happens to her is not my responsibility"

Matt didnt look happy, although took a trained eye to see it "Well, in my judgement, we have to treat this with some sensitivity"

"In your judgement!"

"Go on, why don't you just say it?"

Again, Niamh and Abby exchanged looks as they watched the brewing arguement escalate before them

"Fine. You chasing her through the anomaly put everyone at risk," Becker stated, speaking exactly what was on his mind, he retracted his gaze from Matt, and turned towards Niamh and Abby. The former held his gaze for a minute or two, before subtly looking away "I've seen too many people die that way"

Becker turned to carry on walking, when Jess's voice echoed over the comms

_We have an incursion at the theatre. One man down._

Niamh tensed.

_I repeat, we have an incursion._

"Great" Becker complained, turning back to the rest of the team "One man down. Nice work" he brushed past, knocking Matt's shoulder on his way.

Niamh turned to Matt "Stay here. Find out what you can about her. I'll go with Becker, check out the incursion"

And she left.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

After leaving the Hospital, Becker and Niamh pulled up outside the Theatre; before rounding the back to the emergency exit door. James Swann was waiting for them.

"I've lost all radio contact with the ARC" Becker stated

"Matt too," Niamh nodded, she became level with him"What are we dealing with?" she asked Cadet Swann, as Becker continued to try and get in touch with Jess.

Swann held the door open as Niamh ducked inside "There was a disturbance," James explained "Bradley went to check it out, but he never came back. When we were to check on him, we found his body in the stands; I radioed the ARC soon after"

Niamh nodded "How come its always one of my men?" she questioned, jumping down over the side and into the stands below. James was behind her, and Becker ahead of her. "Mhmm?"

The Captain didnt answer, he was to busy looking for the creature, to worry about anything else.

The three of them worked in silence, Niamh ordering Swann around the otherside of the stands to check the exits for any sign of the creature. She also warned him to be careful, as they didnt need anymore deaths on their hands.

As they worked, a yelping was heard from the roof. "What was that?" Swann questioned

"What we're looking for," Niamh confirmed

Becker stopped as he found the body of Bradley "Niamh, he's here!"

Niamh hurried towards her Captain, and leaned over the side, Bradley's body came into view and she turned away slightly. His neck had been broken, and his face had been mauled.

Becker sighed as he knelt beside the fallen cadet, and shook his head as he saw the blood.

A creature chattering sounded from the doorway behind Becker, as Niamh tensed and looked up, her eyes widened as the door opened. Becker shot her a confused look. "Don't move!" she warned him "James, do not move!" she ordered.

The younger cadet froze in his tracks.

The door opened behind Becker, as the Captain stared at Niamh, who poised her EMD over his shoulder "On the count of three, dive" she ordered him.

Becker nodded.

The creature surveyed them, Becker was closer, he would have been easy to take out first, Niamh would have been second and finally James. But at the moment it would have seemed they had the upper hand.

But the attack never happened, as roaring from the roof caused the creature to turn and flee.

Getting to his feet, Becker moved off after the creature, as Niamh moved to follow him but paused as Matt's voice shouted her name. "There's two of them!" she told him

"I think one's gone outside," Matt told her "I'll take it. You, Becker and Abby search in here"

Niamh nodded, as Abby joined her in the stands "James, you and Abby search the centre stage" she ordered her cadet, "I'll go after Becker. He can search middle stands, and I'll check top"

James nodded as he and Abby headed back down onto the stage, while Niamh went after Becker to explain the situation and proceedings to him.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

The team of four worked in silence; except for the thumping and banging which was coming from the rafters over head. Niamh, being higher up than the others heard it first, and as turned her EMD skyward intending to shoot anything that moved above her; the only downside to her plan was that she was closer to the creature up here, and if she missed her shot with the EMD then she had no one to watch her back, seeing as everyone was beneath her.

But she had been trained not to miss. What kind of assassin missed a shot?

"Its in the rafters," she called to Becker who was beneath her. Abby, really didnt need telling, seeing as she had taken James and taken off further into the back of the theatre.

Becker glanced up at his second in command, before the both of them took off after Abby. Meeting her captain on the stairs, Niamh rounded off at the bottom and hurried up onto the stage, just as the Tree Creeper landed with a thud, after being knocked out of the air by Abby. It reared up and roared at the two commanding officers, before being put down for the count as both Captain and Commander took separate shots.

Looking up, Becker nodded at Abby, who looked relieved at the outcome.

"Matt!" Niamh stated, before turning and hurrying out of the theatre, and back to the SUVs.

The team followed.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Matt, we're heading to your location with backup," Niamh confirmed over the comms link, as soon as she was back in the SUV with Becker. Abby following behind in a second SUV with Swann and the rest of the team.

_Niamh, my EMD was damaged. Get here now._

Reaching Matt's location, Niamh re-contacted him to tell him that backup was minutes away "We're on our way up," she added, as she threw open the SUV door, and climbed out. But before either of the field team, could take a step towards the building a screeching sound was heard and a creature landed with a sickening thud in front of them, blood seeping out of his mouth.

Looking up, Niamh spotted Matt, as he signalled to her from his vantage point.

"We're sure there's no more out there?" Niamh questioned, as Abby headed into the building to meet Matt

Becker turned to face her "As far as we know, it's only the two" he confirmed "The Anomaly was locked before others could come through"

"And none came through, when I went after Matt?" she asked

"None"

The commander nodded and headed towards the main doors of the building, Becker followed. In the main entrance stood Abby and Matt; they were seemingly waiting for the two Military officers.

"Becker, you three make sure the clean-up happens," Matt stated "I'll look for the mystery woman"

"Yeah. Yeah, you do that" Becker nodded

Obviously, he still wasn't happy with what had happened today, turning way from Matt, Abby led both Niamh and Becker into the building. Neither officer noticed the very woman, Matt had elected to seach for, hiding behind a pillar.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Later that afternoon, after making sure that the clean-up had taken place; Becker dropped Niamh off outside her flat.

"Look," the commander sighed, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to him "Im sorry about...hitting you" she apologized "But you have to understand that I've known Matt since I was a kid, he's all I have. I don't remember my family that well, and..." she paused "...I don't know what I would do if I lost him, he's all I have left"

Becker considered her for a moment, before nodding "Just remember the rules are there for a reason," he responded "We can't go breaking them left, right and centre, for our own personal needs"

"I know that," Niamh nodded "But hasnt there been anyone, who you'd do anything for? No matter the consequences?" she asked

Becker paused.

Niamh sighed "Well, anyway, I just wanted to say, im sorry" she opened the door and slid out. She turned to stare at him through the window as she closed the door, but no words were spoken between them, Becker wasnt even looking at her. With a heavy sigh, Niamh stepped back from the SUV and walked the short distance to the door of her flat.

She turned briefly to find him staring at her, but he looked away as she caught his gaze. Then he started the engine and pulled off, possibly returning to the ARC.

Shaking her head of any unnecessary thoughts, Niamh allowed herself entry into her home and started up the steps to the flat "Matt?" she called, reaching the top step and entering the loft. Dropping her keys into the bowl on the table near the door, she shrugged off her jacket and tossed it onto a near-by chair, before turning towards the glass double doors which lead out onto the terrace. Sliding open the door, the commander stepped out onto the terrace, and stopped dead as she spotted the woman from the theatre and hospital "What's going on?" she asked

Both Matt and the woman turned in her direction "Tell her," Matt told the mystery woman "You can trust her"

For a brief moment the woman didnt say anything, she merely stared at Niamh as if considering her position "My name is Lady Emily Merchant," she finally started to say "My home is London. I was born in 1840"

"Oh," Niamh breathed, her eyes widening slightly at the new piece of evidence

"I beg of you, let me go" the woman, Emily, begged "I came through the gateway with a man. I need to find him. We must go back"

Matt turned to Niamh "I'm going to help her"

Niamh licked her lips nervously, and glanced out across the city "It's not up to us" she decided, normally she went along with every Matt suggested, or decided, but this wasnt his decision to make. "We have to take this to Lester"

"I know what will happen if you keep me here" Emily cut in, desperately "I heard the other soldier. I'll be locked up like an animal"

"Please" Matt pressed "just cover for us"

Turning her gaze from the city, Niamh made the fatal mistake of looking Matt in the face, he was practically pleading with her.

"It's her life. She should be free to go." he insisted

Niamh sighed as she looked between Matt and Emily, when had she ever been able to deny him anything? "Fine" she responded, reluctantly "I'll cover you with Becker. But this _better_ be a good idea!"

Emily turned away from the two friends and surveyed the city once more "Its incredible" she commented

"It's not bad" Matt agreed

"I'm sorry I hit you," Emily apologized. Niamh perked up. "But you shouldn't have followed me"

"I was just trying to help you," he defended

Emily smirked "I was just trying to help you," she countered "I was afraid you'd end up like us. Lost. Trapped."

"Us?" Niamh asked, rounding so that she was standing on Emily's other side and leaning back against the railing, her arms folded.

"We're called 'The Time Tribe'," Emily explained "We never stay in one era too long, and we never infringe on another human world."

Niamh quirked an eyebrow. This was interesting.

"The people I travelled with were all damaged in their own way, being so far from home" Emily went on "But Ethan is something else. He's different."

"Different how?" Niamh asked, curiously

Emily turned to her "It's as if there's something broken in him" she answered "Charlotte kept him under control and now that she's dead, none of us are safe."

"Emily, whatever happens, I want you to know that you're safe here." Matt informed her "I promise you that"

Niamh lowered her gaze, as Emily's description of this Ethan stirred something inside her. Why was the description so familiar?

"None of us are safe while Ethan's out there," Emily responded, a far off look in her eyes.

Matt sighed and glanced over Emily's shoulder at Niamh, she wasnt paying anymore attention to what was happening in front of her, instead it looked like she was contemplating on something.

But what?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some reason, I seem to find Season 4 of Primeval slightly more harder to write than the previous three. Its either because the plot lines are a lot more harder to interpertate, or because I havent written Primeval in over a year. Either way, im trying my hardest to find area's to slot Niamh in.**

**Other than that, what did you think of this chapter? Why does Ethan's description catch Niamh's curiosity? Find out soon.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19 May 2011 at 03:42am_


	10. Chapter Four: Therocephilian

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**KingdomHeartsNerd, Timewyrm** _and_ **XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX**. _Would like to thank those who helped me plan this chapter. I hope it suffices._

* * *

><p><strong>Therocephilian<strong>

* * *

><p>5:00AM.<p>

The alarm clock on the bedside table beeped loudly, as the blankets on the bed ruffled, before a arm emerged and hit the top of the device, shutting it up. A small sighed echoed in the quiet room, and seconds later a tired looking Niamh sat up in bed; rubbing her eyes, she hadnt slept much the previous night due to excess nightmares again. This time her dreams were full of incessant screeching, clawing and knawing.

A number of times she had woken throughout the night, and just lay staring at the darkened ceiling of her bedroom. Normally, when this used to happen she was younger, she was just creep out of her room and into Matt's, his presence always comforted her and made her feel safe. Not that he didnt make her feel safe now at the age of 32, but it was a lot different of crawling into bed with your best friend when you were 14, as opposed to crawling into your best friends bed at 32; especially when said best friend was a male.

She kicked off the covers, sending them sliding to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, running her hand through her messy hair. She could feel her body protest loudly, as it wanted more than anything just to go back to sleep. But as much as she wished she could, she knew that she had to get up. She had work that needed to be done, and a routine that needed to be stuck too. She had already lost a day in her routine, thanks to the night out with Abby and Jess, two nights ago. Something Niamh was determined to prove was not her idea, despite what anyone said.

The mattress sprung up again as she removed her weight and wondered around her dark room, picking up clothes from various places and throwing them onto her bed in a heap. They were dirty and would need washing as some point. Managing to find the light switch, the young commander winced as the bright light blinded her for a moment, before she blinked and her eyes re-focused allowing her to see her bedroom clearly for what it was. It wasnt much, bed, wardrobe and a second door leading into the bathroom; what more could a girl ask for? Shuffling across the floor, Niamh grasped at the air in an attempt to catch the handle of the bathroom door, before doubling back as it sprang open.

"Oh!" whispered a voice

Emily Merchant stood in the doorway of the adjoining door to Niamh's bedroom. "Im sorry," the woman apologized, quietly

"It's OK," Niamh responded, in an equally quiet voice "Its not like im not used to having the door opened on me," she added under her breath. Shaking her head, the young commander surveyed Emily in the light "Are you OK?"

"I have to get to the gateway," Emily stated "Please help me!"

Niamh sighed "I can't," she explained "Matt's the one who said he was going to help you, i'm merely covering for you with my Captain. If you want to get to the gateway, I suggest you take it up with Matt"

Emily stared at her, before stepping into the room "You disapprove of him helping me," she spoke

"Not necessarily," Niamh answered "I just think that for once in his life, Matt should conform to the disciplinary practices. Rules are there for a reason." she smirked, Becker would have been proud if he had heard her saying that. Especially after yesterday.

"They will lock me up," Emily tried to reason "I just want to go back. I need to go back"

The commander turned to her "And you will," she nodded "as soon as you find this Ethan guy; then i'm sure the two of you can return to whatever times it is you have come from." she turned towards the bathroom "Im sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have work to do, before my real job starts" she nodded at Emily, and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Pausing for a brief moment, Niamh took a moment to consider what Emily had said, if she wanted to return to her time so badly, why was Matt keeping her here? Why didnt he just take her back to the theatre and let her return home?

Finally tearing herself away from her thoughts, Niamh finished her morning routine. Showered. Dressed. And then proceeded to stalk through the living room and towards the sofa where Matt was asleep, she rolled her eyes at his position, before kneeling down beside his head.

"Matt," she whispered, shaking him gently

Matt groaned, and attempted to push her away

Niamh chuckled under her breath, before shaking his shoulder more forecfully "Matt! Wake up!"

He sat up sharply, the blanket falling away and causing Niamh to avert her eyes "What? What is it? What's wrong, is Emily okay"

Niamh felt her heart stop beating for a moment, as the first name out of his mouth was 'Emily'. "Yeah" she nodded, "Emily's fine. I was just letting you know that I was leaving"

"Oh," Matt nodded, trying to stifle a yawn "What time is it?"

"Half 5," Niamh answered "I'll meet you at the ARC, later, same time, yeah?"

Matt nodded sleepily again, as he lowered himself back down onto the couch and looked up at his friend through the dim morning light "Are you OK?" he asked

Forcing a smile, Niamh nodded "Yeah" she lied "I'm fine. I'll see you later" she pushed herself up, and made a beeline for the door.

"Niamh," Matt called quietly from the sofa "Be careful out there"

And despite her earlier feelings about him being first and foremost worried about Emily, Niamh smiled as he warned her to be careful. Never once had she accused him of not being protective of her, and she wouldnt start now, but she couldnt help but feel that there was something growing between her best friend and the woman he had 'rescued', even if it was faint.

Grabbing her car keys from the bowl near the door, Niamh let herself out of the flat, and crossed the parking lot towards her SUV -which had been returned the previous night-, her thoughts still on Matt and Emily, as she remembered the promise had made her last night on the terrace. What was this feeling, she was feeling?

Was it possible...

...Nah, it couldnt be...could it?

Was it possible that she was jealous?

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching the ARC within half an hour, Niamh allowed herself to gain access using her pass key; and made her way directly to the Gym. The ARC was silent. The only sound was coming from the Menagerie where the creatures were kept, although Niamh ignored them easily and entered the gym and approached her locket swiftly, opened it and removed her headphones and Ipod, before set about to start her morning work-out routine. For about three or four minutes, the commander spent her time doing her usual military crunches, before working the Gym circuit for 20 minutes, all the while she had her headphones in, and her music turned up high; evidently because of this she was oblivious to everything and anything around her and hadnt noticed that over the course of her routine, she had been joined by Becker himself.

Leaning against the frame of the door, Becker watched his second in command for a good few minutes. He had announced his presence, but she was so absorbed into her music and routine that she had failed to notice him. As he watched her, the Captain couldnt help but notice that she was decked out in full training gear, sports bra, tracksuit and trainers. Her Ipod was clipped to the front of her top, and her long dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her fringe framing the top of her face, he couldnt help but notice how her eyes were focused on nothing in particular, but where locked on the opposite wall of the Gym.

Staring at the sweat covered body, Becker composed himself. He was a man of duty, not an adolescent school child.

But glancing over Niamh's finely chiseled features, he realized that no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he _was_ an adolescent school boy.

How long had she been here? He didnt know the answer to that question, all he did know was that he liked what he was seeing.

Stepping back from the machine she had been using, Niamh ended her work-out with a few stretches, to cool her body down, but also subconsciously and unknowingly adding to the struggle Becker seemed to be dealing with. He quickly composed and corrected himself, he _definitely_ liked what he was seeing.

Finishing off her stretches, Niamh rolled her shoulder muscles, and turned back towards her locker, uncliping her Ipod and removing her headphones as she turned. However, she stopped dead as her gaze locked with Becker's as he stood in the doorway "How long you been standing there?" she asked, watching him, watch her.

"A while," he answered truthfully

Niamh quirked a curious eyebrow "And, you didnt think about annoucing your presence?"

"I did," the Captain nodded "But you were a little preoccupied," he stepped forward, and reached for the headphones that lay around her neck, his finger brushed against the skin of her shoulder, causing her to shiver as goosebumps flourished over her skin.

She swallowed nervously at the close proximity of him, they were standing practically chest to chest, and Niamh could hear the thudding of her heartbeat in her ears. He was close. _Too_ close. So close, that she could practically smell the masculine scent that came from him, and feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Looking up at him through her eyelashes, Niamh scanned his eyes with her own, noticing the distant look within them. What was he thinking?

"Becker?" she questioned. He didnt respond. "Oi!" she snapped, punching him forcibly in the shoulder.

Snapping out his thoughts, Becker collected his bearings and looked around, stepping back quickly as he realized how close they had been standing. "Sorry," he apologized

Niamh smirked, as she finally figured out what that look in his eyes had been a few minutes before, turning around so that she stood with her back to him, the commander opened her locker and took out her clothes "So tell me _Captain_," she stressed, a smirk on her lips as she slammed her locker door and turned back to face him. She leaned in closer, and whispered "Do you fantasize about me often?"

And with that, she ducked around him, and left the Gym.

Leaving a poor, confused and slightly disorientated Captain Becker in her wake.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Finally the rest of the ARC team arrived, it would have seemed that after that morning, Captain Becker had been avoiding his second in command. Nimah on the other hand had seemingly forgotten the incident that morning and was going about her daily life as if nothing had happened. She checked the inventory in the armoury, spent time with her cadets down in the firing range; and even hung out at the ADD with Jess discussing their next girls night out.

It wasnt until Philip Burton turned up, did Niamh realize anything was actually wrong.

"What's he doing here?" the commander asked, turning to Jess

The 19-year-old looked around "Don't you know?" she asked. Niamh frowned. "Philip nearly died yesterday. He got trapped in Abby's lab, after Rex set of the lockdown scan."

"Well, that still doesnt explain why he is here now," Niamh pointed out

"He wants to talk to Abby about the creature situation," Jess informed her friend "He's not particularly happy with what happened"

Niamh quirked an eyebrow "Well, he nearly died, I can't imagine why he wouldn't be OK with it"

Jess rolled her eyes, and spun around suddenly as the alarm went off.

Nimah jumped in response and also turned, as Becker appeared on Jess's otherside, avoiding all eye-contact with Niamh who smirked.

As for Jess, she glanced between the Captain and Commander curiously, before tracking down the anomaly "Coordinates 9-9-1-6-2"

"...and I wouldnt want to slow you down by being emotional," Abby's voice sounded from behind them. Niamh glanced around to see the blonde making her way back down the hallway to her lab.

Connor sighed "Abby!" he called after him

Becker held out a black box "Connor!" he called "With us!"

Connor turned around, and then back to where Abby had disappeared, and then hurried towards the two commanding officers.

"Distance 8.6 miles, heading 262" Jess continued

"Jess, contact Matt," Niamh told the teenager "Tell him to meet us there!"

Jess nodded, and watched as the team took off, leaving the ARC. Turning back to her computers the teenager called the last remaining member of the field team.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Pulling up outside the school, Niamh slid out of the passengers seat and made her way around the SUV towards the main doors.

Connor following "How come you get to sit up front all the time?" he asked her

"Because..." Niamh started

"Because...?" Connor pressed

The commander smirked, and charged her EMD "I out rank you!"

Connor eyed the EMD, before stepping back and following her through the doors. Becker smirked as he followed them.

_"I've located the anomaly,"_ Jess sounded over the ear pieces "_It's in the canteen at the other side of the school"_

Falling into line beside Connor, Becker responded "Jess, I'll radio in if we need backup"

"Which is probably a garauntee," Niamh added "Tell James, to get the others ready"

_"Copy that_" Jess answered

The revolving doors spun behind them as Matt made his way through "What have we got?" he asked

Niamh passed him a second EMD.

"The anomaly is in the canteen," Connor told him, holding up a hand-held ADD "It looks like it's on the other side of the school"

"No sign of creature incursion, yet" Becker added

Matt prepared his EMD "Where's Abby?" he asked

"Uh, something came up," Connor covered

Matt looked towards Niamh, who shrugged

"Jess, I can see cameras," Matt spoke into his ear piece

_"There's a central system, it controls the CCTV and all the doors,"_ Jess responded "_I'm hacking it right now"_

Niamh smirked "You'd make an excellent bank robber, Jess" she told her friend

_"I'll consider it"_ Jess joked

Niamh chuckled at her response, and moved off with the guys, as they headed further into the school.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

As they investigated further into the building, Niamh re-positioned herself between Matt and Becker, as she kept a keen eye out for any creature incursion. If there was one.

They had been walking in silence, until Connor decided to break it.

"Why do all secrets smell the same?" he had asked "Like spot cream and misery"

Becker frowned and glanced down the line "I quite liked school,"

"Yeah, that figures" Connor stated

Niamh smirked "Did you spend most of your time in the _Gym_, Captain?" she teased, glancing in his direction.

Becker rolled his eyes, as he continued walking.

"What about you, Matt?" Connor asked "How was your school days?"

"I don't remember," Matt answered

"Come on, everybody remembers school," Connor exclaimed

Matt grinned "Not me"

"Can we focus on this anomaly?" Niamh asked "Once its locked and we're out of here, you can talk about school" she nodded at Connor

Becker glanced her way "Someone's avoiding the question" he teased

"To be quite honest with you Becker, I don't remember school. I joined the Military as soon as I turned 14, and started my Assassin training 4-years later"

Connor glanced her way "and the years before that?" he asked

"They're kind of a blurr," the commander answered promptly "Can we move on now?" they rounded a corner and stopped dead, as shattered glass from a vending machine littered the floor.

Moving towards the machine, Matt turned to the team "So much for a quiet, day at school" he commented.

Something wet hit Niamh's hand, causing the commander to look down, and frown as a crimson liquid seeped between her fingers and down onto her palm "Uh..." she mumured, as another droplet of liquid hit her palm. Glancing up frowned, as she couldnt see anything "Matt?" she called, holding out her palm "I think I might have found the incursion..."

And Becker brushed past her for the stairs, leading to the first floor. Grasping Niamh's arm, Matt pulled her with him as she shook off the blood from her hand. Connor followed them.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Upon reaching the first floor, the team of four spotted blood smear's on the panelled floor.

Matt motioned for Connor to check through the double doors to his right, as Niamh tugged her hand free from her friends' grasp and followed after him.

_"Jess, any activtiy with the anomaly?"_ Matt questioned over the ear piece

_"Negative"_ was his answer

Turning around, so that she was facing Connor, and her back was to the door; Niamh stiffened as she heard a distinctive _click_ and the lights went off. "What was that?" she asked

Connor walked past her, and approached the doors, he grasped the handle and tugged. It didnt budge.

_"Connor, what's happening?"_ Matt asked

Niamh exchanged a look with Connor, as he tugged at the door again. They were locked.

"Jess, somethings triggered the security locks," the Genius said into his ear piece

"Could the anomaly be interfering with the locks?" Niamh questioned, reaching for a light switch near-by and flicking them on. Nothing happened.

Connor shrugged, as he contated Jess and repeated Niamh's question

_"Looks, like the system has crashed_" Jess answered _"All the doors that were shut at the time are locked"_

Niamh sighed and dropped her head back "Great," she breathed out

_"You won't be able to get to the anomaly,"_ Jess added _"There seems to be some interference with the CCTV"_

"I can reboot the system manually" Connor stated "Where's the server?"

_"First floor admin office, you have a clear path"_

Niamh pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against "Matt, what's going on out there?"

_"We've found a body,"_ Matt answered "_Male. Caucasian. Mid-late 30s._"

"Any indication to what creature we're dealing with?"

_"It may use some sort of venom to paralyse its prey,"_ Matt responded "_The arm is purple. So its killing the nerves. So be careful, both of you"_

Niamh nodded, although he couldnt see her "We're going to reboot the system. You look for the creature"

There was a pause, and Niamh could imagine Matt nodding in agreement with her "No use nodding at me Matt, I can't see you, remember?"

There was a chuckle down the line, and Matt's voice returned "_Sorry. Just be careful"_

"Aren't I always?" Niamh asked, before turning to Connor "Lead the way" she indicated ahead of her

Connor nodded and started forward, Niamh following behind him.

"Jess? Jess, talk to me, what's going on?"

Niamh frowned at the lack of response, where was she? "Jess?" she questioned "Jess, you there?"

_"Sorry. Corridor on your right, down to the end, turn left"_ the teenager explained "_and the server room is up the stairs"_

Connor nodded "Copy that,"

"Jess, are you OK?" Niamh asked

There was a brief pause "_I'm fine"_ she answered

_"We've found a blood trail,"_ Becker sounded over the comms, after a few moments of silence "_keep monitoring the camera feeds, Jess."_

Still with her back to Connor, Niamh glanced over her shoulder at the genius as he edged into the opening that lead up the stairs to the server room "Clear," she nodded, turning back to the empty corridor in front of her

Connor nodded, and started up the stairs, as Niamh followed cautiously behind him.

Soon, Jess's voice returned _"I saw it. The creature"_ she said

"_Where did you see it, Jess?_" Matt asked "_Could you find us a route?"_

"_Second floor corridor,"_ Jess answered

Connor grasped the door handle of the room at the top of the stairs, and pushed it open. Niamh followed him inside and closed the door behind her, noting the huge dent in it. Something had rammed into it, and quite recently actually.

_"Matt, there's two kids and they're heading straight for the creature!"_ Jess sounded once more, her voice cracking with fear.

Niamh tensed and turned widly to Connor "Oh My, God!" she breathed

_"Where are they? Do we have visual?"_ Matt asked

As Jess monitored the two boys, she directed Matt and Becker in the right directions to get to the kids in time.

"How much longer?" Niamh asked, turning to Connor who was at the controls "We've gotta find these kids and get them out of here, before they find this thing...or worse" she added

Connor glanced her way "Its going to take a little time," he told her

_"There's another kid,"_ Jess spoke once more "_A girl"_

"Where is she?" Niamh asked

_"The Gym"_ Jess answered

Niamh sighed, as she got to her feet "We need to get to that girl" she stated "Matt, you and Becker look for the two boys. Connor you get those doors unlocked..."

"What about you?" Connor asked

"I'm going to find the girl," Niamh answered, turning the handle of the server room door, and holding her EMD up in front of her, as she made her way back down the stairs, and through the hallways. Keeping in contact with the others via the comm system.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching another dead end, Niamh sighed and pressed her ear piece "Jess, directions would be a nice help, right now" she stated

_"Sorry_," the teenager apologized "_Straight down the corridor, first door on your right"_

Niamh nodded "Got it," and clutching her EMD, she took off once more. It was slightly difficult with all the doors being locked, but Connor was trying his hardest in the server room. Turning the corner and grasping the door on her right, Niamh pulled it open and edged inside quietly.

She was clear.

_"Keep going straight_," Jess directed "_First door on your left. Take the stairs down to the ground floor."_

Reaching the door with seconds to spare, Niamh pulled it open just as Jess spoke again "_Niamh! There's a creature in the Gym! You have to get there now!"_

Racing half-way down the stairs, Niamh jumped the rest of them, whipped around the corner and pounded down the hallway, still following Jess's directions "Which way now?" she asked

_"Second corridor on your right, turn left at the end, and the Gym's through the double doors"_

Niamh nodded once more, but stopped when Matt's voice called out to her _"Niamh, be careful!"_

"I will," Niamh promised, grasping at the double doors in front of her. They wouldn't budge "Connor! Now would be an excellent time to get these doors open!"

There was a pause "_I've never seen this system before,"_ Connor responded "_I'm going to need a minute or two"_

_"Talk to me, Connor, I need those doors open now"_ Matt replied

Niamh tugged at the door fruitlessly. It wasnt opening. "Connor!" she exclaimed "We don't have a minute!"

_"Break it down!"_ Jess cried frantically over the comms

There was a scream from the otherside of the double doors, Niamh gasped and turned towards them sharply "Jess, what's happening?" she demanded

Jess didnt answer.

"Jess?" Niamh questioned. There was a click, and Niamh tugged at the door as it opened fully, allowing her access to the Gym. Clutching her EMD, the commander raced inside, and looked around, but there was no girl and no creature. Heading towards the back of the Gym, Niamh stopped dead there was a sole trainer of the trampoline, swallowing sharply, the commander turned away from the net and pressed her ear piece "Where is she Jess?" she asked

_"The stand"_ Jess answered _"It dragged her underneath the stand"_

Turning to the stands behind her, Niamh made her way to the opening and peered underneath. What she found, made her stomach turn over. With a heavy sigh, the commander hung her head, she was so close..._so close_...and she had failed. "Im sorry Jess," she mumured "I was too late"

Lowering her EMD, Niamh felt tears prick the corner of her eyes, and reached up to brush them away. She never cried.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the commander glanced back to see that Becker and Matt had finally joined her; shrugging out of Matt's reach, Niamh turned and walked away from the stand, leaving her captain and team-leader behind. Yes, she understood that fatalities were included in her job, but when kids were involved; it really pulled on the heartstrings.

Even for the toughest of people.

Making it to the centre of the Gym, Niamh froze as a creature's snarling echoed around the room. Over her shoulder she could see Matt and Becker turn in her direction, as she grasped her EMD tightly once more in her hands, and amped up the voltage to high; after seeing the damage this creature had done to the girl in the stands, she didnt want to take any chances.

Both men reached Niamh at exactly the same time, "High voltage?" Becker asked

"I don't want to take anymore chances," Niamh answered, glancing up at him "I want this thing dead!"

Matt and Becker exchanged looks; before the three of them branched off in search of the creature. Matt checked the equipment room, Niamh checked the stands, and Becker checked the overhead balcony.

Snarling and growling sounded from the Equipment room, followed by a crash.

Niamh snapped her attention to the door, which Matt had disappeared through "Matt?" she called, alerting Becker to her distress.

"What is it?" he asked, appearing behind her

There was more snarling "That!" Niamh pointed "Matt!" she yelled, jumping off the stands and hurrying towards the door. It was thrown open, as the creature limped out.

"Niamh, move!" Becker yelled from behind.

The Commander did as instructed, and Becker put the creature down with his EMD.

Picking herself up from the floor, Niamh moved back towards Becker, as Matt appeared behind her

"What the hell was it?" Becker asked

Matt swallowed "It's a therocephilian," he answered "Half-reptile, half-mammal"

"All ugly," Becker compromised

Niamh turned to Matt, as he breathed out heavily, "Are you OK?" she asked

Matt nodded "Connor, forget that computer, we've got a major incursion" he told the genius "We've got a fatality, we have to find those boys"

"Oh God," Niamh breathed in sharply, she had been so pre-occupied with finding the girl that she had forgotten about the two boys. Snatching up her EMD, she headed for the exit.

Matt and Becker following her.

_"OK, I am done here,"_ Connor answered "_I've just switched it back on, so once it's fully rebooted, I -"_

Jess cut him off _"Connor, I can take over remotey and get the doors unlocked_"

"Get those kids out of here" Matt instructed

_"Right"_ Connor agreed

Niamh pushed open the double doors and filed out into the hallway, she turned to Matt and Becker "Im going to go help Connor, you go find and secure the Anomaly"

"Niamh, wait!" Matt grabbed her arm to stop he

"Matt," Niamh sighed, pulling free of his grasp "We can't loose anyone else today. I refuse to loose those two boys! Connor, can't take down a therocephilian alone. He's only armed with one of the smaller EMD's, that's not enough voltage"

The two stared at one another for a brief moment, before Matt caved "Fine. But be careful!" he warned "We don't need to loose you or Connor, in amongst all this too"

"Yes, Dad," Niamh teased, before turning "Jess, how about working your magic, and getting me back to Connor?"

_"You got Niamh,"_ Jess agreed, and the directions began once more.

As Niamh disappeared further into the school, Becker and Matt headed off to secure the anomaly.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

_"Matt, you need to get someone to the canteen and shut the anomaly now,"_ Jess said frantically, as she manovered Niamh through the school hallways, avoiding creatures, and still searching for the two boys _"We've got a problem...make that three problems"_

Niamh slowed her run to a walk, three creatures? Seriously? What, did the anomaly open up in the middle of a therocephilian nesting ground or something?

_"Matt, I think there's another creature in the main building"_ Jess exclaimed, after a few moments of silence _"It's tracking the two boys"_

"_Jess, how many creatures in the canteen?_" Matt asked

Turning left, Niamh continued onwards, reaching another set of double doors; she hurried towards them

_"Three of them, I think"_ Jess answered

Passing through the double doors, the commander passed through a hallway of glass, and straight on through to another hallway on the opposite side. Turning right as she passed through the doors, she carried on walking, before stopping and glancing over her shoulder at the sound of screaming.

Doubling back, she heard Matt question Connor.

_"Connor, can you get to the boys?"_

Connor answered "_I don't know if we can get to them in time..."_

"Scratch that!" Niamh answered, returning to the doors she had just passed through. Pulling them open, she spotted the two boys and an angry Therocephilian "Hey!"

The two boys turned, and ducked to the side as Niamh fired an high voltage charge at the creature. It recoiled away from her, allowing her enough time to grab the two boys and thrust them through the door behind her. "Go!" she ordered them, as the creature snarled and followed them.

"_Niamh, what's going on?"_ Matt demanded

Niamh didnt answer right away, when she did, she could almost feel the panic over the comms "I've got the two boys!" she answered "but we've also got an angry Therocephilian on our tail. I don't think it appreciated being shot at!" she added

_"I'll take the canteen,"_ Becker spoke, but Niamh could tell he wasnt talking to her. The creature snarled and growled, as it continued to gain on her and the two boys. Turning around, the commander fired off another voltage charge, before skidding around the corner after the two kids. _"You go help Niamh, with the kids!"_

As she ran, following the boys, Niamh contacted the others "Now would be a real good time, for some backup!" she cried

_"Niamh, where're you heading?"_ Connor asked

"I don't know," Niamh answered "Anywhere, the creature's not, I think"

One of the boys tripped as he skidded around another corner; "Darren!" the second boy yelped, as he stopped to help his friend. Niamh fired off another voltage charge at the creature, which recoiled again, before stopping and pulling the boy up.

"Keep moving!" she told him, pushing him forwards

The creature had disappeared for now, but Niamh didnt relax. The creature was right behind them a minute ago...where the hell had it gone?

"This way!" the second boy said, rounding another corner. Niamh -still clutching Darren's arm- followed

They reached a small staircase, neither of them bothered taking the stairs, they just jumped them. Sliding through two double doors on their right. The showers.

Niamh's EMD sparked, as the second boy -she didnt know his name- turned on the showers, causing the water to cascade down onto her weapon. Dropping it, she turned to him shooting him a _you've-just-doomed-us _look, before a growling issued from somewhere in front of them. The steam lifted and a creature came into view. It lunged at the three of them, Niamh pushed the boys aside, kicked up and hit the creature in the face.

"Run!" she yelled at the two kids, and she watched as they took off through the door. After dealing with the creature, as best she could, Niamh followed them. "Matt, I need help down here! I've lost the EMD!"

_"Niamh, where are you?"_ Matt asked

Niamh shook her head as she skidded to a halt near the boys, at the bottom of another set of stairs "I don't know," she answered "There is alot of running and screaming right now. Not really in the mood to stop and ask where it is we are going..."

_"Point taken,"_ Matt nodded "_Jess, track Niamh, tell me where she is!"_

_"Matt, I've got a visual on the anomaly"_ Becker's voice sounded, adding to the conversation.

Niamh glanced at the two boys, who were leaning against the wall beside her. So the team had split up. Becker had gone after the anomaly, Connor was searching for the two boys, Matt was searching for her, and she had the two boys with her.

_"And three creatures,"_ Becker added, before pausing and speaking once more "_Make that four"_

Turning to the sound of jarring, Niamh found the two boys attempting to get out. But the doors were still locked "We're trapped!" Darren exclaimed frightfully.

"Which one of you idiots locked the doors?" Niamh asked, turning her full attention to the two boys

The second one, raised his hand "We thought you were the cops," he answered "We had no idea we'd be locking ourselves in with those...creatures!"

"What are they, anyway?" Darren asked

Niamh surveyed the both of them "They're very bad news," she answered simply "Put it that way. They've already killed two people, an older man and a young girl, not that much older than yourselves"

"Mr. George and Beth," Darren choked

The commander sighed "This is why we are here, to get you two out of here, so that what happened to Beth and Mr. George, doesn't happen to you"

Clattering came from the ceiling above them, all or any replies and retorts were cut off as a low growling was heard seconds later.

"It's in the ceiling," the second boy mumured

Niamh grabbed their shoulders and held them back, as they moved closer towards the stairs "You can't go back that way!" she told them, before touching her ear piece "Jess, how soon before these doors are open?" she asked

The wall beneath the stairs, gave way, as a paw came crashing through it. The two boys jumped, as Niamh spun around.

"Jess!" she hissed over the comms

Something flashed past the window outside the door, Niamh turned and sighed in relief as Connor appeared on the otherside of the door "Niamh!" he called, slamming his hand against the class, as it cracked

"Connor!" the commander responded, ushering the boys towards the door, they tugged. The doors were still locked.

"Get us out! Please get us out!" the two boys cried in panic, tugging at the door

As Niamh tried to calm them from her head, Connor also tried from his own "Okay, guys, try not to panic, OK?" he told them

"Oi, the door is locked!" Niamh, yelled over the shouting "We need you to be quiet! Jess!" she added, shouting over the comms

"Jess, we've got a crisis here, we need these doors open now!" Connor also called over the comms

_"Just hang on sec, I'm nearly there"_

Niamh shook her head "Jess, we don't have a second!" she stated, turning back to the wall as the creature continued to pound against it, and the ceiling "You've got to get these doors unlocked now!"

"Jess, this would be a really good time to excel at your job!" Connor added, frantically from the otherside of the door

_"I'm nearly there!"_ Jess responded, trying to keep her paitence

A light thumping was heard, as Niamh lowered her hand from her ear piece and raised her head towards the wall at the top of the steps. "Oh no..." she breathed, clutching Darren and his friend by the shoulders and pulling them behind her, as if the movement was a trigger, the wal at the top of the stairs exploded away as the creature snarled at them.

The door clicked open as Connor appeared pushing both Niamh and the two boys aside.

The creature growled and lunged at them, before hitting the floor, as Matt appeared and fired his EMD at the creature.

"What took you so long?" Niamh asked, looking up at her best friend

"First day in a new school," Matt answered "you can never find the right classroom"

Connor smirked

"Get those guys out of here," Matt added "I'm going to help Becker!"

Niamh nodded "Right" she turned to Connor "Give me your EMD," she stated, holding out her hand for the weapon.

Connor did as instructed without arguement.

Taking the weapon, and loading it to the highest setting, she turned to the boys "Lets get you out of here!" she said, nodding with her head towards the doors opposite them "Come on!"

And she led the way out.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

_"Jess, we need backup"_ Becker's voice sounded, quietly over the ear pieces "_This place is crawling with them"_

Niamh pressed her ear piece "Tell James, to assemble the Alpha team!" she instructed "And tell him to get here as soon as he can!"

_"Copy that,"_ Jess announced. Before her tone turned serious, then frantic "_Niamh, we've lost Becker. Matt's outnumbered"_

Stopping dead in her tracks, Niamh turned to Connor, who had stopped also.

Darren and Steve, looked confused.

_"You have to do something now!"_

"Where's the science lab?" Connor asked, turning to the two boys

Steve pointed to the floor above them "Up there," he answered

"Jess, I'll see what I can do" Connor stated, leading the way up to the science lab. Pushing open the door the two ARC members, and the two kids raced in and straight to the front of the room.

Niamh turned to Connor "Now what?" she asked

"Right, OK, I need you to do exactly what I say," Connor said, turning to Darren and Steve "and we might have a chance, yeah?"

The two boys nodded "Yeah"

"OK," Connor nodded, pointing at Darren "Fluoromethyl" he instructed, before turning to Steven "Hexafluoroisoprophyl ether. Go!"

Niamh frowned "What the hell?" she asked, confused.

"Quickly" Connor called to the two boys "Good work. Grab me containers over there"

Niamh turned and grabbed a handful of containers and passed them to Connor, who was still working. She was still confused on what was going on, and what the hell he was creating, but she didnt dare ask him when he was busy. This looked dangerous.

Once Connor had finished, creating whatever it was he had created, the team of four headed off to the kitchens. Taking out the colony of creatures in the seating area, Niamh led the way into the kitchen before allowing Darren, Steve and Connor to unleash the smoke screen of poisonous gas onto the rest of the Therocephilian, as Matt continued to fire his EMD, until the smoke blanked out any moving creature.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Niamh found her way through the smoke, and towards Becker and Matt. She knelt beside her captain as the smoke started to clear "Becker?" she questioned. There was a growl, and a creature jumped up out of nowhere; spinning around Niamh fired her EMD as the creature was mere inches away from Connor and the two boys.

The creature hit the floor with a thud.

Matt coughed and groaned from behind her, causing Niamh to toss the EMD at Connor and turned back to her captain and friend "Matt," she called, reaching across Becker and shaking her friend's shoulder "You OK?"

He nodded

Niamh nodded once, and turned back to Becker, as she pressed two fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse. There wasnt one.

"_Niamh,"_ Jess mumured nervously "_Is Becker going to be OK?"_

Niamh swallowed "He better be OK," she mumured, before feeling a faint pulse in his neck. She sighed in relief "Jess, he's still with us, get us medics now!"

There was a moments pause, and Jess returned "_Niamh, medics and backup are moments away"_

Taking a shuddering breath, Becker coughed, Niamh sighed running a hand through her hair, and patting Becker's chest "How you doing?" she asked "Don't you scare me like that!"

Connor, Steve and Darren chuckled from behind the three on the floor.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Soon after backup and medics arrived, Niamh followed Becker out of the building and into the back of a waiting amublance. While, Matt and Connor took it upon themselves to escort Steve and Darren out themselves. The ride back to the medical bay was a fast one, all the while Niamh sat holding Becker's hand, as he faded in and out of consciousness.

Once back at the medical bay, Niamh left her captain in the hands of the experts and headed upstairs to hand her black box over to Jess; explain that Becker was going to be OK, probably in pain due to the huge gash in his knee, but other than that, he was going to be fine. Once she had finished reassuring Jess of Becker's health and stability, the commander returned to the Gym, and changed out of her military clothes, and into something more comfortable.

She then headed back downstairs, to check on Becker.

When she entered the room, she found the Captain standing in front of a table which had his clothes all laid out for him. He was in the process of shedding his t-shirt when Niamh entered, and despite that morning's incident, she couldnt help but trace his chest with her eyes. Much like he was doing to her this morning.

Swallowing, Niamh cleared her throat and stepped into the room "Need help?" she asked

"I'm good," Becker answered, removing his t-shirt, and looking up at her as she approached him "What are you doing down here? I thought you'd have left already"

"Decided to check on you first," she answered him moving closer. Retracting to her previous statements Becker, Niamh couldnt help but like what she was seeing right now. Shaking her head of all unnecessary thoughts, the commander reached for the black and red checked shirt beside her, as Becker pulled on another top, and groaned "Here, let me help," she offered, holding the shirt open for him.

Becker nodded "Thank-you" he told her, sliding his arms through and pulling it up onto his shoulders. He then turned around to face her.

"You took a beating, today" Niamh stated, trying to erase her mind of any fantasy she may have had, of the man who was now standing in front of her. She was supposed to hold this over him, not allow him to hold something of the same sort over her.

Becker groaned "It's OK," he answered "It's just a scratch"

"That's not what the medic said," Niamh pointed out

"Well, just a bite, then" Becker corrected

Niamh smirked, before falling silent and studying his features. Something was bothering him "What's wrong?" she asked

"We lost two innocent people today," he admitted.

Niamh stared at him, she was expecting him to brush her off, or lie to her and tell her he was fine "We can't save everyone"

"We should have done better!" he retorted

"We saved two people as well," Niamh countered, touching his shoulder "Steve and Darren, would probably be dead now, if it hadnt been for us"

Becker glanced down at her "Not to mention you," he told her

Niamh smiled and nodded "And me..." she agreed, staring up at him, and attempting to string her thoughts together in a clear formula. But everything was jumbled. Her thoughts. Her speech. Even her breathing seemed to catch in her throat, because the way he stared at her now, was breathtaking.

Becker reached forward and brushed her fringe from her face, Niamh shivered as he trailed her fingers down the side of her face. His gaze tearing away from hers, as her eyes closed at his touch. His eyes skimmed her seemingly flawless skin, over lips and then back to her eyes; he dropped his hand, gripped her hand and pulled her close. Niamh's eyes snapped open, as she now stood chest-to-chest with her Captain, and all without warning his lips slammed against hers.

She didn't pull back, despite her head screaming at her to do so. But for once, her heart was louder, and more commanding. So she stayed where she was, fighting against him for the upper hand in the kiss, but Becker was relentless. He wasnt about to let her win, but she fought anyway. She really wasnt a stubborn woman, she wasn't one to go down without a fight, and she clearly wasnt about to start now.

Becker's hands curled around Niamh's hips as he pulled her closer, as her's curled around his shoulders; pulling herself closer. As they continued the desperate dance of their lips.

Unknown to both parties; Matt was watching from the doorway.

He had come to tell Niamh that he was heading back home, but he didnt expect to walk in, on what he had found.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, before any flames starts, I would just like to point out that the pairing is slight Becker/OC. So do not having a go at me, because Niamh is kissing Becker. This is supposed to happen. The story will eventually become Matt/OC. I promise.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 22 May 2011 at 04:53am_


	11. Chapter Five: Labyrinthodont

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer: **_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**Timewyrm, Katy-alice-Cullen, KingdomHeartsNerd, MissGracieKathy** _and_ **XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX. **_You're all absouletly amazing._

**Author's Note Two:** _In response too__** MissGracieKathy**__ some people would have usually flamed me for the ending of last chapter; because the pairing says Matt/OC. But thank-you for your kind words. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Labyrinthodont<strong>

* * *

><p>Niamh couldn't believe it! It hadnt been less than a few days since Emily had come through an anomaly, and already she had gone missing. Thus the reason, she was sitting here, inside Lesters office with Abby and Matt; also it wasnt just the fact that Emily had disappeared, it was more to the point that Matt had told Abby about him helping the past woman, before her, and as childish as it sounded she couldnt help but feel that Matt was putting others before her, hadnt they made a pact when they were younger that no one would come between them? No matter who they were?<p>

Lester rounded his desk and glanced over the three in his office, Matt and Abby were sat on the chairs opposite the head of the ARC; while Niamh stood near the door, leaning against its frame. She was listening to Lester go on about the situation with Emily, while outside the room Philip Burton and Connor passed, seemingly having a conversation that had caught Matt's attention, seeing as he was more occupied with watching them, than he was listening to Lester.

"Matt?" Lester questioned, notcing the team-leader's drifting attention "Am I boring you?"

Matt whipped around

"When I'm reprimanding somebody for being completely unprofessional," Lester went on "and stupid, I expect them to at least pretend they're listening"

"Emily thought if she came in, she'd be locked up" Matt explained "and treated like a freak. Was she wrong?" he asked

Lester pursed his lips "Not locked up." he answered "Protected"

"For how long?" Matt asked "Months? Years?"

"I see, yes, and your way was better, was it?" Lester asked, reaching the door, and turning back. He was pacing. "Play games, keep secrets, leave her unsupervised, and in danger? How do you suppose she's feeling now?"

Matt looked indifferent, as per usual "We're just wasting time here. I should be out there looking for them both"

Niamh rolled her eyes, and bit her tongue. Of course...why would she expect any different? _He_ had to go look for them, never mind about the rest of the team, or her for that matter. She was aware that he had witnessed her and Becker the day he had been attacked, he wasnt exactly keeping quiet about it, seeing as they'd had a dispute over it when she had gotten home that evening. And she still couldnt understand, where his aggression for it was coming from, it was just a kiss...right? There was obviously no need for him to get all worked up about it.

"This Ethan guy is dangerous," Matt added, breaking through Niamh's thoughts

Outside the office the alarm blared loudly, interrupting any more conversation between Lester and the three team-members. Being the one closest to the door, Niamh pulled it open and hurried towards Jess, with Becker on medical leave, this left her in command of the military and head protection of the team, this also meant that she was in need a temporary second in command until Becker was back on his feet and ready to return to duty. This being the case, she had chosen the head of her alpha unit: James Swann.

Reaching her team-mate, and Jess, Niamh frowned as the alarms instantly stopped blaring "What's going on?" she questioned

"False alarm?" Jess wondered

"What's he doing here?" Lester asked, no one in particular, glancing over her shoulder Niamh realized that he was talking about Burton who stood away from the team, watching them curiously.

The alarms started blaring again.

"What the hell is going on?" Lester asked, as Jess tried to locate the reason why the systems seemed to be screwing up.

"We're picking up something," the teenager answered "but the signal is very weak"

Connor arrived "Do you mind if I..." he started. Jess nodded, and moved back allowing Connor to take the controls. "Thank you" he nodded at her. The alarms stopped once more "Yeah, it's an anomaly but it's unstable. The energy seems to be fluctuating. I've never really seen that before" he admitted

"Interesting" Philip mused, as he joined them "Well, I think we need more detailed information. Get the team down there"

The team, turned in his direction, as Lester looked put out.

Philip recovered from his _mistake_ "Oh i'm sorry James," he apologized "That is, of course, your call"

Niamh glanced over at Lester, and awaited further instruction.

"Well, get the team down there," Lester ordered

Matt nodded, as Abby and Connor headed for the bridge and the elevator at the end of it, Niamh turned to her cadet "Grab your EMD, and meet me in the garage"

"What about the Alpha unit?" Swann asked

Niamh shook her head "They're to stay here, incase we need backup. Bradley will be in charge, until you get back. Understand?"

Swann nodded, turned and headed towards the armoury to get the EMDs. Niamh, meanwhile followed Matt and Lester back to his office.

"Abby, Connor, Niamh and Swann can handle this," Matt stated, when he was through the door "I need to find Emily and Ethan"

Niamh stood in the doorframe "Matt, always the hero" she spoke, startling her friend who turned in her direction.

"Right now, your place is out in the field," Lester told him "Go. Don't worry. We'll clean up your mess" he waved them both out

"She's my responsibility," Matt tried to argue

"_Our._" Niamh interrupted "She's _our_ responsibility"

James looked up at her. The commander shrugged "I promised to keep it a secret, and I let her stay in the flat. Matt shouldnt have to take all the blame"

And with that, she turned and left the office, heading directly for the elevator.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

The car ride to the anomaly site was a quiet one. Niamh at the wheel, Matt beside her and James in the back. For such a young cadet, he hadnt been out on a proper mission with the team as something more than backup, but now since his captain was on Medical leave he had been chosen to take over her position, while she stepped up a rank to take over Beckers.

"_Matt, Abby and Connor told me to tell you, that they'll be in the pub"_ Jess's voice echoed over the comms, breaking the silence in the car.

Niamh glanced back at James through the rear-view mirror and then across at Matt, despite the tension between the two friends, they had a job to do. Which meant all personal life was pushed aside, for the time being. Reaching the small seaside estate, Niamh pulled to a halt alongside Connor and Abby's SUV and shut down the engine, before making her way into the pub with Matt in the lead, she had ordered James to stay in the car, seeing as she was clad in her normal clothes as opposed to her usual military gear.

"Hey," she smiled, joining Abby at the bar, as Matt stood alongside her.

Abby smiled at her.

"Hello," Connor responded

"But early, isn't it?" Matt asked "Even for you two"

Abby surpressed a grin, as Niamh smirked. A drink was placed in front of her, and a second in front of Matt. "Thanks" she nodded at the barman.

"So Witchfield cove has a mythical creature?" Matt enquired "I'd love to know more," he added

The barman turned to the story which had been pinned to the wall, and then turned back to the team "Like I told the kid camping up on the headland," he spoke "superstitious nonsense"

A woman at the end of the bar put down her drink, and strode towards the door. Before a boy followed her. Niamh and Abby watched them go, before exchanging questionable looks.

"So now one's actually seen this creature, then?" Abby asked

The barman turned back to them "Only children and drunks believe in the worm," he told them, he then went back to work.

Exchanging glances, the four ARC members headed back outside to search for more information on this worm, and search for the anomaly. "Jess, see what you can find out about the Witchfield Worm," Niamh instructed over her comms, as she headed towards her SUV, and motioned for James to come with her.

"This place is seriously weird," Abby stated, as she approached Niamh

The Commander nodded "Agreed" she responded

"So, what's going on with you and Matt?" Abby asked,

Niamh stared at her "What do you mean?" she asked

"Don't play dumb, Niamh" the blonde accused "Its not hard to realize that something's gone on between you. Everyone back at the ARC has realized the tension, its increased since Becker's attack, so come on, tell me what's happened"

Niamh shook her head "Stop it," she said, trying to diminish the probing from the blonde

Abby smirked "Either tell me, or im going to make it my sole mission to find out what's going on..." she pressed "...I'll even get Jess inv-"

"Stop!" Niamh interrupted, she didnt look pleased "Just stop! We've got enough to deal with right now, don't you think?"

And she stalked away.

Abby frowned and watched her go, before exchanging a look with James, who looked equally confused. He had drove in with Matt and Niamh, and even he noticed the tension between them.

"Jess, said that people and livestock have been going missing round here, for decades," Niamh spoke, once she had reached Matt and Connor, who had been talking about some research outside the lab. She wasnt sure.

Abby joined them "So either the creature's been here all that time..." she trailed

"...or the anomaly keeps reoccuring" Connor finished for her "and different creatures are moving back and forth?"

Matt nodded

"Most of the possible sightings have been out in the headland," Niamh added

"Okay" Matt nodded "Well, you check up there, Swann, you go with them" he added to the cadet "Niamh and I'll go and see if we can find this kid the barman mentioned"

The team nodded, and they split up.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"How's Becker?" Matt questioned, as he and Niamh headed out of town, and up onto the headlands trying to find any signs of a kid camping up there. They had been walking silence since they left the bar, and it seemed to be getting too uncomfortable for him. Never once in the last 18-years had he and Niamh been this silent around one another.

Niamh shrugged "Fine" she answered shortly, climbing up the small incline leading further up the mountain. Beneath her, the sea crashed against the rocks, as seagulls circled.

"Fine?" Matt enquired further

He heard Niamh sighed agitatedly from behind him "What do you want me to say?" she questioned him "Last time I spoke to him, he said he was fine! I havent seen him, so I can't make a positive connection to whether he is lying or if he really is fine!" she stated

"Huh..." he mumured

Niamh stopped and stared at him "What?" she asked

"What?" Matt asked, turning to face her

Niamh narrowed her eyes "Why don't you just tell me how you really feel about all this, Matt?" she questioned,

Matt didnt respond, he just stared at her contemplating on telling her the truth, on how he really felt about her and Becker; before deciding against it. It would probably only put him in an early grave, given the fact that Niamh could kill him in seconds due to her excessive training, and the fact that she weilding an EMD, _and_ carrying several different knives. He knew that she wouldn't openly attack him, but he didnt want to take any chances, he had seen first hand what she was like when one of her mood's spiked dangerously high. "I just wished you had told me," he finally answered

"Why?" Niamh asked, "I have to run everything I do, by you now?"

"A little notice would have been nice!" Matt responded, not clearly seeing why she was getting all worked up over the topic. Yes, he was a bit pissed off with the situation, but he still didnt understand why he was. Niamh was at perfect liberty to kiss whoever she wanted; so why was he taking it as a low blow?

Rolling her eyes, Niamh shook her head, and brushed past him.

Matt instinctively grabbed her arm and pulled her close "What happened to 'No Distractions'?" he asked, towering over her slightly

"You'd know all about _distractions_, wouldnt you, Matthew?" she snapped, before ripping her hand from his, turning and storming off once more. Why did he care anyway? She thought.

Matt watched her go in confusion, she had never called him by his full name before; but what did she mean when she had said 'he'd know about distractions?

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching the campsite first, Niamh used her EMD to move aside the shredded tent; just as Matt appeared at her shoulder "Whatever it was, was able to pull him out from the inside" she spoke, daring herself not to look at him "This rip -" she pointed at the rip in the side of the tent "- was made from the outside"

Matt nodded once, before looking around. What the hell was going on?

After locating the tent, both Matt and Niamh left the headland and headed into the forest, which were aligned with a flowing river. They walked the path in silence. The remants of their arguement still fresh in their minds, seeing as neither had spoken about anything remotely close to the topic since earlier.

The trickling of the river sounded from down a small incline, where a man was standing, fishing. Oblivious to any danger around him. Hurrying down the small incline to where the river started, Niamh stumbled into the back of Matt, as she tripped over a tree root which was sticking up out of the ground.

"Sorry," she apologized, stepping back from him, her eyes trained on the river

Matt glanced back at her, studied her for a moment, before turning back to the river. There was a fresh body part, staining the water red. "Abby, Connor, we've found body parts in the river. We need you here now!"

Glancing down stream, Niamh sighed "Oh no," she breathed, pointing out the man at the water's edge. There was rippling from out in the deeper water, but nothing broke the surface. "Go!" she told Matt, as he hesitated and turned towards her "He's more important!" she told him

Following after him, Niamh reached the water's edge, just as the creature reared its ugly head and turned in her direction. She raised her EMD and fired off a low voltage charge, and watched as the creature disappeared back into the river, its tail flicked in her direction, but missed her by inches.

"Go! Get away!" Matt ordered the man "Go! Move!"

Pulling the fisherman to his feet, Niamh pushed him towards the path of the forest "Go!" she instructed, just as Connor, Abby and James arrived.

"Twenty, 25-feet-long amphibian" Matt told them, before either of them had the chance to speak "Wide head, short legs"

"Labrynthodont," Connor answred

Matt nodded "That'd be my guess, headed upstream" he added

Jess entered the conversation "_Matt, there's news on Emily. Ethan took her from your flat. He had a knife. Lester wants you back here now"_

Glancing discreetly at Matt, Niamh watched his features change at the news on Emily, obviously he was going to be protective of the Victorian woman, but the look on his face clearly told the commander that there was something else beneath the surface.

"We'll handle it," Abby told him

Connor nodded "Go"

Matt took off immediately, Niamh sighed and turned to James "Call Bradley!" she ordered him "Tell him to get the team down here, now!" she then took off after Matt.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

After re-locating Bradley and the Alpha team to Witchfield, Niamh possessed the passengers seat of the SUV, as Matt headed back out onto the main road.

_"Right, uh, Matt, can you read me?"_ Lester's voice asked over the comms

Niamh frowned as she turned to Matt, who spoke beside her "Lester? What are you doing there?"

"_Bear with me. I'm the new Jess"_ he answered

"Oh this should be fun," Niamh mumured under her breath

"_Right. Now, I've got two blinking dots on the screen, both of them with your name on. That can't be right"_

"Emily" Matt breathed. Niamh felt her heart constrict painfully. "She must have taken a black box from the flat"

Niamh smirked, at least Emily was resourceful.

_"Okay, uh, breaking news,"_ Lester went on "_she's travelling eastbound on the fast lane of the motorway at about 80 miles an hour. Now, unless i'm very mistaken, they didnt have cars in the Victorian era"_

"Get me the co-ordinates" Matt asked

_"The co-ordinates?"_ Lester questioned "_Yes. I'll do that right now"_

After a lengthily pause, Niamh instructed Lester to tell them where Matt's second black box was, in the only way he knew how. Street signs. Clearly he didnt know how to work the computer and get the coordinates. After a while, Lester checked back in with them.

_"Matt, they've stopped"_ he informed them "_Uh, Tower Hill Cemetery"_

"Cemetery?" Matt questioned

"_She must be moving on foot," _Lester added

Pulling to a halt outside the cemetery, Matt was the first out of the car, as Niamh followed. Matt run on ahead, leaving Niamh to secure the car, and follow. _"Where is she?"_ she heard him question Lester over the comms.

"_Um, she's heading for the northwest exit"_ Lester answered

Glancing around, Niamh turned in a 180 degree circle and headed off in a different direction to Matt, in hopes of coming out in front of Ethan, as opposed to just following him.

_"Niamh! Where are you?"_

Niamh grounded to a halt, just a few feet from the gates "Northwest Gates," she answered "This is bound to be the exit he'll use..."

Although he didnt respond.

"Matt?" she questioned "Matt? What's going on?"

Again, he didnt respond. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Niamh radioed Lester to send in backup "Lester, have Jess send the beta team! We need backup, now!"

And as Lester responded, Niamh headed in the direction of Matt's black box signal. Courtsey of Lester's directions.

Meanwhile, Matt was breathing heavily, as he propped himself up and faced the man who had kidnapped Emily "You and your friends think you know all about the gateway," Ethan spoke "but you don't have a clue"

"Yeah? Well, what do you know?"

"With what I know, I can do anything" Ethan smirked

He turned to leave. Matt stopped him "What are you going to do?" he asked

From above, both men heard Niamh calling "Matt!" she shouted. She sounded close. "Matt?"

Ethan smirked "I'm going to make them see what I've seen," he responded "and suffer like I suffered."

Matt pushed himself up, just as Niamh's voice sounded from over head, and Ethan got to his feet, preparing to make a break for it.

"I wouldnt even bother," Matt told him "She will catch you"

Ethan inclined his head slightly "She can try," he responded, before a dark grin appeared on his face "You know? You may think that you know her..." he spoke once more "...but you will _never_ know her, like I do" he nodded once, and took off.

"Matt!" Niamh exclaimed, reaching his side in seconds.

"He's getting away," Matt groaned, as Niamh helped him to his feet "You get Ethan, I'll find Emily"

Niamh nodded "Are you sure you're, OK?" she asked

"Im fine!" he waved her off "Go! Before we loose him"

Niamh swallowed and hurried off after Ethan, leaving Matt to search for Emily behind her. Tearing her thoughts away from her friend, Niamh concentrated on the back of Ethan's fleeting form, as the description Emily had given of him a few days ago, resurfaced in her mind. As she chased him, hoping and praying that the beta team were at the gates, Niamh couldn't help but think one thing.

Was it or was it not...him?

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

She'd lost him.

He'd had a head start on her, and by the time she had gotten to the gates, he had gone.

Throwing her head back, Niamh sighed and returned to the SUV. Matt was already there with Emily, the Victorian woman looked a little shaken, tear tracks were evident on her face, but other than that she looked fine. Although she seemed to cling to Matt, who had his hand on the bottom of her back.

Niamh averted her eyes from the pair of them, as she approached, and instinctively opened the driver's side door of the SUV.

"Where is Ethan?" Emily inquired

Matt turned to Niamh, who shook her head "He had a head start," she answered "Backup didnt catch him in time;"

Emily sighed and looked away from the commander, as Matt promised her that they would get Ethan.

Niamh bit the inside of her lip, there was something about this Ethan character which was familiar to her. But she wasn't sure if he was, who she believed him too be. If he wasn't then she could relax, but then again, if he was who she believed him to be...then she was in trouble...they all where.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. So I didnt think I would get this out tonight, am actually quite surprised to be perfectly honest with you.**

**There was unfortunately no Niamh/Becker fluff this chapter, but there will be some next chapter. Promise. Although replacing the fluff, is some tension and angst between Niamh and Matt; well what do you expect after what he witnessed, eh?**

**Anyway, would love to hear you thoughts on this.**

**As of now, im off to bed.**

**Night**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23 May 2011 at 03:36am_


	12. Chapter Six: Hyaenodon

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**Timewyrm, XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX** _and_ **KingdomHeartsNerd.** _Thanks for your awesome support. Brilliant._

* * *

><p><strong>Hyaenodon<strong>

* * *

><p>Lester paced his office, as Emily sat opposite him. Becker was leaning against the doorframe, as the three of them discussed Ethan. "So, to sum up, we're looking for a psychopath from Victorian England, who can drive a car and seems perfectly at home in the 21st century" he sat down<p>

"Emily, you said he was from 1902," Becker spoke "If so, perhaps he's got a police record. I could do some digging around..." he trailed off, with a small shrug

Lester nodded "OK, Becker, you track down this Ethan character," he agreed

"I'll help..." Niamh agreed, just as the door opened and Matt walked in

Emily looked around, caught Matt's eye and then looked away. "I'm not going back without Ethan" she stated

"Ethan's not going anywhere," Lester responded "When we find him, he's going straight to prison. I suggest you rejoin your friend while you've still got the chance"

"It's her decision," Matt defended. Niamh snapped her attention in his direction. "She should stay if she wants"

Lester considered him for a moment, "He's right, of course, but if you do, I shall have to inform Philip and the Minister"

"What will that mean for me?" Emily asked

"It remains to be seen, but I shan't be able to protect you any longer," Lester responded

From the corner of her eye, Niamh could see Matt watching Emily, her heart constricted at the look in his eye.

"She should stay." Matt protested "She's our only real link to Ethan"

Lester looked between them "You'd better not let her out of your sight, then" he warned.

Emily was watching Matt now, he turned, caught her gaze and stared back. Outside the office, the alarm blared, as Jess's voice echoed over the comms telling the team were the anomaly site was located, and everything else she usuall did while they headed out.

Ducking out of the room, Niamh turned to Becker, who caught her wrist as she headed down the hallway towards her office "I'll check the Police Database. Will feedback if I find anything"

Niamh nodded "OK," she agreed, before smiling as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of her lip. When he pulled away, Niamh stepped back and turned as she returned to her lab.

From around the corner, watching them, was Matt. As he watched Niamh disappear down towards the lab; his eyes narrowed in Becker's direction. Before he followed Abby and Connor out to the anomaly site.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

After Matt and the field team had left the ARC, Niamh sat on the swivell chair in Matt's office. In front of her was Matt's laptop, as all around her were his plants. She sighed in annoyance as she brushed another plant from the screen "Matt, you have got to get rid of these things!" she complained, grabbing the specific plant that was annoying her and placing it on the table behind her.

Turning back to the computer screen, she opened up the police database and was about to search for the designated name, when Becker's voice issued from the door "Niamh," he breathed

"Yeah?" she questioned, looking up

"There was an Ethan Dobrowski," Becker explained, making his way towards her, he dropped the file in his hands onto the table, as she pushed the laptop away, and he placed his arms around her waist "He was a notorious anarchist, thought to be from Russia originally, thought nobody seems to be sure. He murdered at least a half a dozen people before disappearing, without a trace in 1902

Niamh frowned, as she leafed through the report in front of her "Anarchist?" she questioned, glancing up at the laptop, and then back down at the report "Hang on...that's what I was trained to do. An Anarchist's MO is to take over a property near their victims, watch them for days, then when the time was right, move in and assassinate them"

"You did all this?" Becker asked

"I may come off as the perfect little angel," Niamh grinned, glancing back at him "but i've had my fair share of brutaility. Becker, i've killed, many times in the past. Taken lives without batting an eyelid, all because that's what my job instates."

Becker stared at her in surprise, she had just openly admitted that she had taken millions of innocent lives without batting an eyelid.

Feeling his gaze on her, Niamh glanced sideways and smiled "Don't look at me like that," she mumured, leaning forward, and resting her forehead against his "I did what I had to do. That was it."

He nodded, pulled back and kissed her forehead.

Niamh smiled and turned back to the laptop, as she opened up a completely different database

Becker watched her, "What you doing?" he asked

"Well, if Ethan was an assassin," Niamh began, "and if he knew that Emily was going to be alone at a certain time of the day; then that meant he was watching us." she tapped at the keyboard, and entered a 14 digit number, as the device bleeped and the screen changed, bringing up a list of names and address "Which also means, that there is a building or property around the flat which he has been using..."

"OK," Becker mumured, sounding unsure

Niamh smiled "I'm running a security check on everyone within a 50 mile radius of the flat," she explained "If Ethan is still out there, and I think he is, we'll find him"

Becker nodded, as he watched her work.

At least she knew what she was doing.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Soon the database, provided a location.

The abandoned building just south west of the flat, in which Matt and Niamh occupied together; was the perfect hiding place for a psychopath like Ethan. It was perfect in every way, it was directly opposite the flat, and had a perfect view of the terrace, he would have known if anyone was home because he could have seen straight into the living area/kitchen, and would have watched them out on the terrace.

Passing the job of locating the designated room to Jess, Niamh and Becker led the search into the building, EMDs charged and ready incase Ethan was actually in the building. They didnt want to take any chances, that and the stun guns were the only weapons the team had at the ARC these days.

"Jess, what have we got?" Becker asked, into his ear piece, as he lead the way up another flight of stairs

_"According to this,"_ Jess responded "_The only apartments that are looking onto the Niamh and Matt's place are on the eighth floor"_

"We're on our way up," Becker answered. Glancing around another corner, Becker turned to Niamh to was right behind him "Clear"

Niamh nodded, and motioned for him to go onwards, as she waved the team up behind her.

Reaching the 8th floor, Niamh pressed herself against the wall of the semi-open door beside her; glancing across at Becker who was opposite her, she nodded "Ready?" she whispered.

"Ready!" Becker responded, in a light whisper

Glancing over her shoulder at James, Niamh nodded as he switched places with her, and reached for the door handle "On three," she told him "One, Two, Three!"

The young cadet swiftly tugged at the door and pulled it open, weapons raised, Niamh led the way into the building; to find it relatively empty. But just to be sure, the alpha team spread out to check any other rooms.

After a few moments, the all clear was given. "Clear!"

Lowering her weapon, Niamh approached the table in the middle of the room, and inspected its contents. It was littered with various tools, and plans, the commander spotted a discard, piece of paper and picked it up, as she unfolded it. It was a set of pictures, the first one was of two boys. The second was of two boys, one of which was attempting to drag another child into the photograph, and the third was of three children all together. Two boys, and a small girl. The little girl in particular, was attempting in vain to remove herself from the picture, but one of the boys held her fast around the stomach.

"Niamh," Becker called from over by the window, he had peeled back one of the covers and peered outside. Directly opposite them was her home.

The commander looked up, pocketed the pictures, and hurried to his side "He's been here," she confirmed, indicating over her shoulder at the table "Quite recently."

James joined them "What do we do, now?" he asked

Becker turned to Niamh. The commander turned to her cadet "You and the rest of the team, head back to the ARC" she stated "If we set up a surveillance outside, when Ethan returns, we'll be ready for him" she added, looking up at Becker

"Do you think he'll return?" James asked

Niamh nodded "I do," she confirmed "If he's anything like I was, he won't leave a job unfinished. Assassin's don't care who gets in their way, they will take out anyone. And I mean _anyone_!" she stressed

Becker and James stared at her, before James turned and left the vicinity.

Niamh turned away from the window, and approached the table once more. She had all the confirmation she needed to know exactly who Ethan was...the only problem she had now, was knowing what to do with it.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

While Becker set up survellience position in the underground parking lot, Niamh headed up to the roof to set up a survellience camera which was to be set directly on the 8th floor of the building. It would also help Jess cover the street, both leading in and out of the building, giving her the opportunity to let both Captain and Commander of any movement on the street, as they would only be able to see inside the building from the SUV. Once she was sure the camera was in place, and confirmation from Jess that she could see everything from its vantage point, the commander, headed back downstairs, and made a beeline for the only occupied car in the parking lot.

Pulling open the door, Niamh slid into the passengers side, startling Becker who raised the EMD instinctively.

"Niamh!" he hissed "Are you looking to get yourself killed?" he demanded

"Techincally, the EMD don't kill," she pointed out "They can stun, and render unconscious, but not kill"

Becker glared at her through the semi-darkness

Niamh sighed "Relax! If it had been Ethan, he wouldnt have opened the door to take you out! He would have taken the shot from a distance, and straight through the glass."

"You know way to much about annihilation!" Becker pointed out

"Assassin!" Niamh responded, holding up her hands "Its my job to know these things..."

Becker smirked, and turned back to the dashboard, as he finished setting up the links to the camera inside the hallway, outside the room on the 8th floor.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Mid-way through the stakeout, Niamh stiffled a yawn, as her eyes were trained on the monitor in front of her. She had curled up in her seat; her head resting against Becker's chest as his arm snaked around her waist and held her close. Having done a number of stakeout's, for both the military and her assassin training and later career, she had never been as bored on one as she was now, she had complained mostly for the past hour, about having to sit in a car and wait for Ethan to show up; when all she needed was a sniper rifle, the cover of darkness, and a high vantage point where she could see the street leading in and out of the building above her.

At some point, her eyes had stared to close, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Still awake, Becker glanced down at his partner, and smirked as he watched her sleep peacefully. At least he thought she looked peaceful. If only he knew the truth of what she saw everytime she closed her eyes, if only he knew that he was one of the few people who made her feel safe enough to actually close her eyes, when the nightmares attacked. Before she had met him, there had only been one other person who made her feel safer than the safest girl on earth, only one person whom she felt safe and secure with whenever he was around. And that other person was Matt Anderson.

Matt had no idea what was going on, he was just so caught up in his mission, that he was letting life pass him by. He was determined to do his father proud that he was ignoring what was right in front of him. Yet, Niamh knew that since she had kissed Becker, and gotten with him, Matt seemed to notice things alot more simply than he did before. Why, couldn't he have noticed before now? Why did he have to start noticing things after a certain event? And why was he so jealous because of said event...was it possible that the specific event was something that annoyed him for a greater reason than it was endangering her perspective on their mission?

Well...if that was the case, then he needed to open his eyes, and realize that a Distraction wasnt necessary always a bad thing.

"Niamh, wake up," Becker spoke, placing two fingers under her chin and tilting her face to his. He kissed her gently, and waited as she stated to stirr.

"Mhmm?" she questioned, pushing herself up, blinking and looking around "What's going on?"

"Ethan's in the house," Becker told her "I'm going in. Call for backup" and he reached for his EMD

Niamh glared at him "Don't be stupid! You can't go in by yourself! This could be a trap!"

"All the more reason for you to call backup!" he told her,

"Becker!" Niamh hissed, as he slammed the door shut, and took off towards the entrance to the building. The commander cried out in frustration, brushed her hair out of her face, and reached for her Comms "Jess? Backup needed. Tell James, and get the Alpha unit down here now!"

After calling in backup, Niamh seized the last remaining EMD, and hurried off after her captain. She raced up the 8th floors, and reached the door with seconds to spare; EMD elevated infront of her, she edged into the room following the rather annoying loud ticking. Beside the table, which had earlier held all the tools to make your own homemade bomb had been dismantled and had disappeared, leaving Becker standing in the centre of the room holding a weight, and looking for any rational way of getting himself out of the mess he had put himself in.

"Let me guess," Niamh spoke "Trip wire?"

"Don't move!" Becker warned her "This place is rigged with traps"

Niamh nodded "Yeah, I can see that," she pointed out "Didn't I tell you it would be a trap? You know, you and the rest of the team, have _really_ got to start trusting me, when I tell you that I know what I am doing! I've been trained for this!"

"Then use your training to help me!" Becker argued

"Right now," Niamh retorted "Your life is in my hands!"

Becker shot her a look.

Niamh sighed "Fine!" she grumbled "This looks like your regular basic bomb making techniques. Pressure pads, attached to the metronome; and that there -" she pointed to the mass of metal behind him "must be the bomb"

"If this counterweight hits the floor," Becker went onto say

Niamh interrupted him "That's not going to happen!" she responded "You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I've done your job," she answered "and I don't like it. I don't want to be Captain Mason! I like my job as Commander, but I also refuse to work under anyone, other than you!" she explained "So you're gonna hold onto that counterweight, im going to defuse the bomb, and we're both going to walk away from this!"

And with that, she picked up a pliers from the table, stepped over the tripwire, and approached the sheet covered device behind him. Slowly pulling off the sheet, Niamh's breath caught in her throat "Crap!" she cursed

"That thing could destroy the entire building" Becker told her "You need to get out of here. Now!"

Niamh shook her head "I am not leaving you!" she argued

"Go now!" Becker ordered her

"No!" Niamh snapped

Now was not the time to be stubborn! She knew it, but she also knew that she would never forgive herself if she walked out on him. She was not going to do that.

"He knew we were watching him," Becker told her "You need to leave now!"

She glared "Unless you want me to blow you up!" she hissed "I suggest you shut up, and let me think!"

Becker fell silent, as Niamh rounded the back of the bomb and took the back off the rectangular black box on the back. Parting the many multi-coloured wires, the commander spotted the object she was searching for, a small silver cylinder buried deep inside the mass of electrical wires, and there coming out of the bottom of the cylinder were the two most important wires of this whole thing. One of these wires would detonate the bomb and neither she nor Becker would make it out alive, and the other of these wires, would disarm the bomb in seconds.

"Hurry Niamh," Becker breathed, from the otherside of the bomb "It's getting heavy"

Niamh chewed her lower lip nervously, as she inspected the two wires. Normally it was one red and one green, making it easy to differentiate between which was bad and which was good. This time, however, Ethan had come prepared. "We may have a minor malfunction," she spoke

"What?" Becker asked "What is it?"

"There is no green wire," Niamh answered "Ethan's made it impossible for me to cut the right wire."

Becker sighed heavily "You get out now," he ordered her "I mean it, Niamh! That's an order!"

"Right now you are in no position to be shouting orders!" Niamh pointed out

"I mean it, Niamh!"

The commander glared at him over the bomb "Just shut up!"

Silence fell between them both once more, as the annoying ticking of the metronome grew louder and more frequent. Swallowing hard, Niamh turned her attention back to the two wires as she decided which she was going to cut, Becker's life was in her hands, one false move and she could end it.

"Come on!" he grumbled

At exactly the last minute, Niamh snipped the first red wire, the metronome stopped ticking; and Becker dropped the counterweight as he threw himself aside. The detonater of the bomb pulled away, but the bomb didnt explode. Niamh sighed in relief "It worked!" she gasped, dropping the pliers in her hand, rounding the bomb and throwing her arms around Becker as she hugged in tightly in relief.

"You are truly brilliant!" Becker told her, pulling out of the hug and pulling her in for a kiss.

Niamh smiled as she pulled back "In times like this, you've just got to take a Leap of Faith!" she told him, before his lips met hers again.

The door opened, and James entered, followed by the alpha unit "Captain! Commander!" he called, interrupting his senior commanders.

"I want you to search the entire area now!" Becker ordered, pulling away from Niamh "Now! Come on!"

The Alpha unit turned to Niamh, she was their leader, they took orders from her.

Niamh nodded "Go!"

The unit nodded and filed out of the room, James following them. Niamh sighed as she threw her head back, and covered her face with her hands.

"I want to know who the hell this guy is" Becker stated

Niamh sighed heavily, lowered her hands and turned to face her captain "Lets get back to the ARC" she suggested "We're not doing ourselves any favours by staying here"

Becker nodded, and the two headed for the exit.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Niamh smiled at Kaela, as the 20-year-old allowed her entry into the house.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Kaela smiled "You were not with Matthew, I was worried something had happened"

Niamh shook her head "No, im fine Kaela," she promised "is Matt here?"

"Yes, he is in the garden with Mister Gideon," Kaela responded

"Is he alone?" Niamh asked

Kaela shook her head "There was a young brunette with him," she answered "I did not catch a name. She is in the kitchen now, with Catherine"

"Emily" Niamh answered "Her name is Emily."

Kaela nodded "Mister Gideon, has said to send you straight out, when you arrive" she motioned to the side door, which would lead Niamh into the garden, without passing through the kitchen

"Thank you," Niamh smiled, "are these for him?" she asked motioning to the medication

Kaela nodded

"I'll take them," Niamh promised her.

Kaela returned the smile "Thank you," she nodded, before walking away.

Following the way through the door, Niamh stepped out into the backgarden, to find Matt and Gideon sitting in the middle of the lawn. She approached them, and placed Gideon's medication on the table, before kneeling beside him "I'm sorry i'm late," she apologized

"Better late than never," Gideon told her "Did you catch Ethan?" he asked

Niamh lowered her gaze "No," she answered "Not yet. He knew we were on to him, he left Becker and I, a little something, nearly blew us up."

Matt snapped his attention to her, concern shining in his eyes.

"Have you found out how he's going to do it?" Gideon continued

Niamh sighed, as she slipped her hand into his, and squeezed it "Not yet," she answered "But I will. I just have to get ahead of him!"

"You will do it," Gideon nodded "You have yet to fail us, Niamh"

"It's a little more difficult this time," Niamh responded "I've never gone up against another assassin before...it may take some time"

Gideon breathed in sharply "Emily," he mumured, brushing his thumb over the back of Niamh's hand "She's here?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded, he glanced across at Niamh, to see her reaction. There wasnt one. "But don't worry," he added "I'm going to use her to catch Ethan and then i'm going to walk away"

Gideon nodded

"She means nothing to me" Matt added

Niamh felt her heart constrict painfully inside her chest, that was a lie. She knew it was, and so did he.

"You, Niamh and I arent important," Gideon responded, shaking his head "All that matters is what we came here to do" he turned his attention to Niamh, who met his gaze. It told a thousand stories, and it was clear that the one story he wanted, was the one that held her and Becker.

She sighed "He's not a distraction," she promised "I promised you that I wouldnt allow anything or anyone come between me and our goal. And I keep that promise, Becker maybe alot of things to me, but he is not a distraction"

"I fear that times are changing for you, Niamh" Gideon told her

"Don't say that," Niamh shook her head, her voice barely above a whisper "Nothing can change what you have done for me. No one will replace you...not even them."

Matt stared at her for a few minutes; this is what he loved about Niamh. She was so sympathetic, sweet and kind. It was sometimes hard to believe that she was a trained assassin.

"It's up to you now," Gideon told them, as his breathing started to become shallow "I wish..." he broke off. Niamh glanced up at him, as he squeezed her hand weakly. "I wish..."

The grip on Niamh's hand slackened. She looked up and stared tearfully at the old man who was nothing more than a father-figure to her. Feeling his hand slip from hers, as he took his last breath, Niamh swallowed sharply, as she turned away in her attempt to hide the tears which spilled down her face. She always hated crying...but she had known Gideon has long as she had known Matt, 18-years; that was a long time, especially given the circumstances.

Sensing a presence, Niamh looked up as Emily approached, pushing herself to her feet, the yound commander leant down and pressed on final kiss to Gideon's cheek; before walking away.

Wiping the tears from her face as she didnt.

Behind her she could hear Emily question Matt on who Gideon was "Who was he?" she had asked

"My father." Matt answered

Niamh paused, mid-step, and turned to face Matt; tears still evident in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Matt caught her gaze, and the young commander found that she wanted more than anything to just run back and hug him. To hold him, and feel him hold her.

But what good would that do?

It would only make the feelings she held for him worse...

...and these feelings, were something that she just _had_ to ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww! Poor Matt...and Niamh.**

**So she admits to having feelings for Matt, will she ever admit the vocally as opposed to mentally? Find out soon.**

**Did anyone want Season 5, yesterday evening? I did, and it was bloody brilliant! To those of you who have not seen it, you will not be disappointed. I promise you.**

**Anyway...please kindly send your kinds words this way. Yes its time for the moment again...the reviews. :D**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 25 May 2011 at 03:08am_


	13. Chapter Seven: Blast From The Past

_**Primeval**_

_**Feels Like Home**_

_**By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC + Slight Becker/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings: **_Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I, am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**KingdomHeartsNerd, Timewyrm, I-Am-The-Real-Jess-P-So-Marry-Me-Becker, XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX **_and_** XxSmiley90xX. **_Thank-you for your awesome words. I love them always._

**Author's Note Two: **_I owe alot to KingdomHeartsNerd, for his help in this chapter. He has been utterly amazing, by helping me build ideas and modify certain scenes to fit Niamh, and helping me with all the complications that time-travel to bring. I owe him alot._

* * *

><p><strong>Blast From The Past<strong>

* * *

><p>Niamh groaned as she lowered her head into her hands; she had just come from the armoury where she had been discussing her assassin training with the Alpha unit, something of which they found rather interesting in. And now she was sitting in Matt's lab staring at the pictures she had taken from the abandoned building which Ethan had used as base for his explosives; this was proof that Ethan was someone she had met before, someone whom she knew quite well...and someone, who if given the opportunity, she may have had to kill. But sadly, she found -as she stared at the photo's- she was contemplating with herself on whether or not she would actually be able to follow through on the deed of ending this Ethan's life, she had done it before, so why would now, why would this man, be any different?<p>

"Hey," mumured a voice from the doorway

The young commander quickly hid the pictures and looked up, before letting loose a breath of relief as she saw Matt standing in the doorway "Oh, hey..." she smiled "Whats with the plant?" she added "Please don't tell me its another for in here!" she practically begged him

Matt chuckled "No, its actually for Emily," he explained

"Oh," Niamh nodded "Of course,"

Since Ethan's break-in a few weeks ago, Emily had been moved to the ARC for protection. It was no longer safe to keep her in the flat alone. So Lester had suggested that she stay at the ARC, where she could be protected by the team, and staff there. That and Ethan would have found it extremely difficult to get into the ARC, if he wanted to kill her.

Matt detected the change of tone in her voice, and sighed, it wasnt hard for him -or anyone for that matter- to notice the slight tension between the woman before him, and the woman he was about to go see. The only thing he didnt understand was, why? Why was there tension between his best friend, and Emily Merchant?

"What you hiding?" he asked

"Nothing," Niamh answered, folding the pictures and placing them back inside her jacket pocket

Matt walked further into the lab, put the plant he had been holding down onto the table, and rounded so that he was standing directly behind Niamh.

The Commander felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Show me," Matt ordered her

"I-It's nothing," Niamh defended, trying to string her thoughts together enough to formulate a plan to get herself out of this situation.

She couldn't be thinking of her best friend like this, when she was already in a relationship with another guy. It just didnt work like that. Yet, she couldnt help herself, whenever Matt was near her, or whenever he touched her; it sent a wave of butterflies through her stomach, and a shiver down her spine.

Matt stared hard at her, before running his hand down her arm and into her jacket pocket. He removed the pictures and held them up, opening them and inspecting them closely. "Is this..." he trailed off

Niamh sighed "Yeah" she nodded "Remember that bomb incident?" Matt nodded "I found them before that. We infiltrated the building before I suggested setting up survellience outside. I found them on the table"

"Why didnt you tell me?" he asked

"Because I needed to be sure!" Niamh responded "Matt..." she breathed, a look of nervousness crossing her features, and she bit her lower lip; something she was known to do when she was nervous "What am I going to do?"

Matt considered her for a moment, fighting with his own inner demons to not think of her in any other form than just a friend. But the biting of her lower lip was making it incredibly difficult for him, to not think of her as anything more than a friend. When did she suddenly have this hold over him? "You're going to keep it quiet," he told her, handing her back the pictures "I won't say anything. You won't say anything...and no one will be none the wiser, OK?"

Niamh nodded "OK," she mumured, taking the pictures back, and replacing them in her pocket.

For a few moments they were both silent, just staring at one another. The voice in Niamh's head was screaming at her to look away, while her heart was screaming for her to throw caution to the wind and kiss him. Unknown to the young commander, Matt was locked in a battle between his heart and head for exactly the same reason.

Finally, Niamh gave into submission, and looked away.

She heard Matt smirk, this had been the first time she had looked away from him in 18-years. Normally, it had been him looking away first, never her. "I got to go," she said, her voice barely above a whisper "I told Becker, I'd help him search for any indication that Ethan was still around"

Matt sighed deeply and stepped back away from her "I have to go meet Emily," he added

Niamh nodded, and without looking back at him, made her way to the door. She paused, hesitated for a moment, before carrying on walking. As she rounded the corner, she stopped to lean against the wall and run her hand over her face and through her hair. That was close...a little _too_ close.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Hey," Niamh smiled, as she approached Becker who was sitting in Jess's seat watching the footage, which had been found on the CCTV camera's outside her flat. On the screen was Ethan and Emily, the former holding a knife to the latter's throat.

Looking up from his work, Becker smiled "I was starting to wonder whether you'd disappeared," he teased

Niamh chuckled "No. Just lost track of time" she told him "What you got?"

"Not much," the Captain admitted

"Well, we now know how he thinks," Niamh responded, leaning on the back of the chair "that should make it easier"

Becker smirked "You mean, you know how he thinks" he told her

Niamh smiled "Same thing" she reminded him, before turning as Jess joined them. Over the course of the past few weeks, the 19-year-old had become like a little sister to the young commander, and along with Abby, Niamh took it upon herself to protect them. Keeping them out of danger and from any hurt that may fall upon them, whilst doing this job. Although she didnt have to worry about Jess too much, the teenager, very rarely left the safety of the ARC whenever the alarm went off.

Giving Jess back her computers, Niamh and Becker resorted to searching for Ethan through the databases, to see if there was anything that would fit his MO, and give them a break through on where he could have been hiding. According to Niamh, he wouldnt have returned to the building opposite her flat, it had now been compromised and they knew about it, no, Ethan would be searching for a new building to stake out in.

"Wait a minute," Niamh clicked, as she looked up from the file in front of her "What if he's not searching for a new hideout? What if he's searching for a new anomaly?" she asked

Becker frowned "You reckon he doesnt want to stay here?"

"Well, he's failed," Niamh pointed out "He failed to get Emily twice. He failed to take out you and I. And he knows that we are not going to give up searching for him, until he's either dead or behind bars." she explained "What better way than to get out of being arrested, than to just disappear off the face of the planet?"

The captain stared at her, that actually sounded logical...in a confusing sort of way.

Mid-way through their search, the alarm blared. Abandoning their workstations, the two military officals returned to stand either side of Jess; as she told them every detail about the anomaly. Grabbing two black boxes, and two ear pieces, Niamh handed them to Becker, before leading the way towards the garage where she was met by her Alpha team.

"Lets go," she ordered, climbing into the drivers seat of her SUV. James joined her in the front, as Becker drove in with Abby and Connor.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

After reaching the Anomaly site; which happened to be an old prison. In the second car with Becker, was Abby and Connor, both of which entered the building as soon as the second SUV came to a halt.

Diminishing the engine, Niamh slammed the door to her SUV, as she tightened the strap to her EMD, around her wrist and turned to the Alpha team "Secure the perimeter," she ordered "James, your with me!" and with that she led the way into the building after Connor and Abby, Becker and one of his men, following.

Up in the cells, Niamh approached the group of people, who had been in the middle of given a tour of the prison when one had volunteered to being locked inside a cell, only to disappear minutes after the door had been locked. "Sorry for any inconvience," Niamh apologized to them "But im going to have to ask you, to follow me. The museum will reopen as soon as possible,"

There were a few mumurs, but the people followed her anyway. Passing them off to the tour guide, Niamh re-joined Abby as Becker returned from his search. He shook his head, indicating to the fact that he couldnt find anything.

"Absolutely nothing," the Captain told the two women

Niamh and Abby exchanged looks, before heading down a level, to the basement where Connor was with the anomaly. Already locked.

"Connor?" Abby questiond, as she approached her significant other

"Yup" Connor responded

"There's no sign of a creature attack," Abby explained

Connor looked confused, as he looked up towards Niamh and Becker, who stood near-by "Really?" he asked

"Yeah, the door was locked" Abby went on "nothing could've got in it"

"That's weird," Connor summarized

Abby nodded "Hmm"

"And we only registered one anomlay and that's this one," the computer genius, pointed at the sparkling sphere of prisms in front of him

Becker shook his head "We've searched the entire building, and there's no other sign of an incursion"

Niamh frowned and glanced towards the anomaly "I don't understand," she admitted "How could the kid have disappeared, if the only way in and out of that cell, was locked?"

"Have you found out what time it leads to yet?" Becker asked, turning away from his second-in-command, and looking across at Connor.

The genius looked up, shook his head, and then removed a device from his pocket.

"What's that?" Niamh asked

"It's a dating calculator," Connor answered

Niamh exchanged a look with Becker "A what?" she asked

"You women are all the same," Connor muttered, shaking his head "Its not that kind of dating," he explained "This will tell us exactly what date the anomaly leads back too"

Niamh nodded once "Huh..." she mused

"_I'm growing old here, Connor_," Jess's voice sounded over the ear piece "_How long does it take to get a date from this thing?"_

Turning the device back to the anomaly, Connor pressed the button on the top, and watched as the numbers sprang to life on the screen "OK, I'm getting something. Look's like 1870-ish"

"Ish?" Niamh and Abby questioned, both looking equally confused. How could the calculator be 'Ish?'

Matt's voice sounded next over the comms "_Connor, are you sure?"_

"Trust the technology, Matt" Connor responded "If that's what it says, then that's what it -"

He was cut off as the anomaly sprang open. Instinctively, Niamh pushed off the boxes she had been resting against, and edged closer, elevating her EMD up in front of her "What happened?" she asked

"No idea," Connor answered

"Connor, time to turn your toy off," Becker told the genius

"It won't have anything to do with this," Connor defended

"Turn it off now!" Becker ordered

"Becker, it leads to the Victorian era" Connor protested "What do you think is going to come through? Oliver Twistasaurus?" he joked

Niamh glared in his direction "Connor?" she called sweetly "Do you know what it is like to be hit with an EMD?" she asked

"Huh...no," Connor answered

"Well you're about to find out, if you don't turn that thing off!" Niamh bristled, her temper spiking.

Connor stared at her, before looking around at James, Becker and Abby; each silently telling him that Niamh wasnt kidding. He switched off the machine, before locking the Anomaly once more. "There," he nodded, in Niamh's direction.

The commander threw him a dark look, which caused him to shrink back away from her.

The anomaly sprang open once more.

The team frowned, weapons raised once more.

"There must be a problem with the locking mechanism," Connor stated

"Can you fix it?" Becker questioned

As Connor knelt down to check the device, a screeching sound echoed from the otherside of the anomaly; and seconds later a terrorbird burst through.

"Get back!" Becker shouted

Niamh lowered the charge on her EMD "Maintain a low charge!" she ordered the rest of the team "Just try and scare it back through"

The others nodded, and each fired several low charges at the creature. Soon it turned, and fled back through the anomaly.

"If that's what I think it was," Becker spoke up, turning to Connor "then your calculator's only, what, a few million years out?"

Connor sighed.

Becker pressed his ear piece, and contacted Jess as he requested backup immediately.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

After a while of tinkering around, Connor sighed, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the locking mechanism "Jes, I can't find a fault with this locking mechanism," he stated "You're going to have to send me another one down"

"_On its way"_ Jess responded

"Thanks," Connor mumured, glancing over his shoulder at Niamh, Becker and Abby. Each of which had their EMDs trained onto the anomaly.

Each were looking as confused as he was feeling right now.

After a moment's pause, and trained weapons on the anomaly, Matt's voice over the comms _"Niamh!"_

"Matt?" the Commander questioned, picking up on the urgency in his voice "Matt, what's wrong?"

There was a pause. "_Ethan has a way to track anomalies!"_ Matt told her "_he might be on his way there! I'm on my way!"_

"OK," Niamh nodded, before the comms went dead once more. She turned to Becker, Abby and Connor "Did you catch that?" she asked

They nodded

"Ethan could be armed," Becker spoke up "Connor, Abby, you two stay down here. Niamh and I -" he cut off as a screeching sound echoed from somewhere out in the prison

Niamh glanced over her shoulder "James, stay with them!" she ordered her team-mate, before turning to Becker "Come on!"

"Well, what if it -" Connor started, but trailed off as the two military officers left the room all together

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Stepping back, Becker allowed Niamh to walk ahead of him, as they searched for the incursion "We double-checked" he told her "The place was clear"

"I believe you," Niamh nodded, peering into the room beside her. Becker was checking another room behind her. Pausing the commander turned "Becker," she whispered, beckoning him toward her.

Walking towards her, Becker raised his EMD and nodded.

Niamh nodded back, before kicking open the door, and allowing Becker to move in front of her.

There shimmering in the middle of the room, was another anomaly. But this time it was paler, and alot more silverly than that of the one downstairs.

"How on earth did the ARC not pick up this?" Becker questioned

The anomaly pulsated, and a terrorbird burst through it; the creature squawked at them, before lunging. Barely missing them as Becker slammed the door shut on it. He turned to Niamh.

"Jess, we've got a terrorbird and another anomaly in a store room," the commander radioed back to the ARC

_"I'm only registering the first anomaly,"_ Jess responded _"Are you sure?"_

Becker, groaned as the door shifted behind him, as he held it closed "Yes, Jess, pretty sure!" he grounded out.

All of a sudden, the screeching behind the door stopped.

Exchanging a look of confusion, Becker and Niamh clutched their EMDs tighter, before started counting backwards "One, two..." before he reached three, he pushed open the door and prepared to fire.

But the Anomaly and the creature, had gone.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

After hearing that Matt had arrived, Niamh led the way back down to the main floor; meeting up with her friend and team-leader as he entered the main hall with Bradley and the rest of the Alpha and Beta team in tow "OK, spread out. You know what to do" he approached Niamh and Becker, as they met him at the bottom of a flight of stairs "Any sign of Ethan?"

"No," Niamh answered "but Matt, we've got a seriously weird anomaly"

Matt caught the glimmer in her eyes, "Show me" he told her

Niamh nodded, this could be the key to their whole mission, and so she led the way down out of the main hall, and to the basement where James, Abby and Connor were waiting.

Once in the basement, Connor started to explain the predicament to his team-leader "At first, Niamh thought my dating, calculator was interfering. But the replacement mechanism, that didnt lock the anomaly, either."

Matt looked up at Niamh from across the room, she was watching Abby pace back and forth.

"This is like nothing we've ever dealt with before," Connor admitted

Turning her attention back to Matt and Connor, Niamh pushed off the wall and approached them "The anomaly in the store room, it didnt look normal" she explained "It was paler, not as strong"

"That can't have bene open long before Becker searched the cells, right?" Connor asked

Abby and Niamh nodded

"Yeah" Abby answered "If they're coming and going quickly, it would explain how the tourist disappeared earlier"

Niamh locked gazes with Matt, was this what they were looking for? Was this the key to the whole puzzle?

"Connor," Matt started "is there anything to indicate that someone might have manipulated this anomaly, like interfered with it?" he asked

"Interfering?" Connor questioned "How?"

Matt shrugged

"I mean, there was nobody in the room when we arrived, if that's what you mean" he explained

There was a screech, and a Terrorbird swooped into the room.

"Not again!" Niamh sighed, levelling the creature with her EMD, as it rounded around the team towards the Anomaly; each time squawking menacingly at them.

Abby watched its behaviour "Don't shoot" she told the others "I think it wants to go through"

The creature did exactly as Abby had said it would, and disappeared through the anomaly.

"Becker, check for anomalies," Matt ordered into his ear piece "We've got an incursion"

Edging closer to the anomaly, Niamh frowned "That was the same bird!" she said over her shoulder

"Really?" Connor asked

"Yeah," Niamh nodded "Scar" she touched the side of her face

"Well, that'd mean the anomlay you saw must be apart of this one," Connor summarized

Matt looked confused "How does that work?" he asked

A creature screeching on the otherside of the anomaly echoed out towards them "Move!" Matt reacted instinctively, "It's coming back through!" sliding his arm around Niamh's stomach, he pulled her behind him, as she clung to his arm.

The anomaly pulsated and something burst out. Firing the EMD, Matt realized his mistake seconds too late as a human body hit the floor shaking.

"OK..." Niamh mumured, still standing behind Matt, and peering over his shoulder; Niamh watched as Abby and Connor rolled the body of the person onto his back, revealing his face.

Matt felt Niamh tense, and he glanced over his shoulder at her, to find her staring at the body with wide-eyes.

"Danny!" Connor and Abby breathed.

After contacting Becker; Niamh helped Abby prop Danny up against the wall, before rejoining Matt and throwing him a look, that clearly showed that she was not impressed.

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked her

Stopping behind him once more, Niamh leaned in close "Verify your target!" she responded, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Danny!" Abby called, as Becker checked for a pulse "Danny, it's Abby. Can you hear me?"

"I can't believe you shot him," Connor scoffed, watching from above the others "He's been away over a year, and he finally makes it back and you just..." he mimcked the sound of a gun popping.

Matt smirked "Sorry" he apologized "He'll be OK, it was on its lowest setting"

Connor shook his head, still in disbelief.

"Danny," Abby called again

Becker dropped the arm he was holding, checking for a pulse "Come on, Quinn. Get up. Stop faking"

"Becker," Danny mumured. The others watched. "Becker?" Danny opened his eyes and stared at Abby "Wow, Becker. You're much cuter than I remember"

Abby smiled as Danny wrapped his arm around her in a hug, Becker patted his shoulder, as a ripple of laughter issued from each of them. Connor chuckled as he watched the exchange, as Niamh stepped slightly back from Matt, who caught her wrist as it slipped from his arm.

"All right, sunshine?" Connor grinned, looking up at Danny. They clasped hands, as Danny pulled the computer genius into a hug.

Danny groaned

"Sorry," Connor apologized

"God, what was that?" Danny asked

"Matt shot you," Connor answered, as Matt and Niamh moved closer. The latter hiding more so, than normal, behind Matt; and looking as if she wanted to disappear.

Becker smirked "You'll find Matt and Niamh like to shoot people,"

Danny perked up at the latter's name, and turned in her the two's direction. The girl, he knew her, recognized her instantly. But it couldn't've been her...could it? It had been 18-years. There was no possible way that this was the same person "So you'd be Matt, then?"

"Matt Anderson." Matt nodded "Sorry, mate, you'll be okay in a couple of hours"

Danny's gaze flickered to Niamhs. They locked. "So, you're the one who's been looking after the baby of us Quinns, eh?"

Becker, Abby and Connor looked confused; as they looked between Niamh, Matt and Danny.

"What?"

But before anyone could answer, Niamh spoke "Baby?" she questioned "I am not a baby, Danny! I'm 32!"

"32?" Danny questioned, shaking his head and smiling "You never were very good at Maths were you, Miracle? You're 13-years younger than I, that makes you 28, Princess"

Niamh's eyes darkened, as they narrowed in on Danny who was lying between Abby, Connor and Becker. All of whom where staring back and forth with wide eyes; had they just heard right? Niamh Mason, the same Niamh Mason they had been working with for little over a couple of months, was in fact the sister of their last team-leader? The same person who had been reported missing, persumed dead along with her brother back in 1995.

"Niamh?" Abby questioned, tentively, getting to her feet and approaching her friend "What's going on? What's he talking about?"

Niamh sighed and shook her head "Now's not the time, nor the place to get into this," she told them "Its a long and complicated story. But we have more important issues to deal with, Ethan could show up any minute." she turned to Matt, who nodded.

"Abby, take Danny back to the ARC," the team-leader instructed, pushing off the wall "Connor, keep trying to lock that thing. Niamh, Becker, come with me"

And he led the way out of the basement. Without any hesitation, or backwards glances, Niamh followed him.

"See," Matt whispered to her, as she became level with him "I promised I'd get you back to them, didnt I?" he asked

Niamh smiled "One down..." she responded "I wish getting to Patrick would be as easy as this was"

"You want me to shoot him too?" Matt asked

Niamh smirked "If push comes to shove, you may have too," she nodded

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Making it outside, Niamh approached the SUV's, as Becker followed behind her. He hadnt said a word to her since her brother had returned; and it was starting to get very annoying.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" she asked, turning to face him

Becker brushed past her, and knelt beside the fallen cadet near the SUV, he checked his pulse. There wasnt one. "Matt, guard down" he spoke, "Ethan's in" and with that he turned back towards the entrance and exit.

"Becker!" Niamh exclaimed, stepping in front of him, before he could enter "Please..."

The Captain didnt meet her gaze "You lied to me," he spoke, "All this time, you watched me go through hell, thinking that he was dead! And all this time you were his sister!" he shook his head, and met her gaze "I don't think I can trust you after this, Niamh"

He brushed past her, knocking her shoulder as he went.

Niamh blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Gideon had been right, distractions were nothing more than a bad thing.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Back inside the building, Niamh met Matt in the main hall.

"Niamh..." Matt started

The commander shrugged him off "What are you listening for?" she asked, she didnt want to get into this right now. She wanted to forget any of this had ever happened.

"Connor says we'll know it when we hear it," Abby answered her

There was static on the comms _"All right. Stand by"_ Connor instructed them.

From the first floor above them, a high pitched screech echoed. The team turned instantly to the noise. At least now they had a location.

"OK, he's upstairs" Matt stated

Connor arrived, after sending the signal.

"Connor, Abby, cover the ground floor" Becker ordered them, he edged towards the stairs. Niamh and Matt followed him.

On the first floor above them, Ethan appeared on the walkway, levelled the team with a hand gun and opened fire.

"Take cover!" Niamh shouted, ducking down, mid-way up the steps. All around her, Matt and the others took cover as Ethan continued to fire.

A sqwaking noise was heard, as the terrorbird from before re-appeared "Trust Danny, to bring back a pet!" Niamh complained.

Ethan continued to fire. The bird continued to rampage. And the team continued to take cover from the hail of bullets. Soon, the gun clicked and Ethan ducked out of sight.

Looking up, Niamh was the first to her feet, and already after Ethan, before the others realized that the gun fire had stopped.

"Niamh!" Matt yelled

But the commander had already gone.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

There were several gunshots, which caused Niamh to grind to a halt in her search for Ethan. It was like a maze in this prison. She felt like she was running around in cricles looking for Ethan.

"Stop running, Ethan!" Matt's voice echoed in the distance

Niamh spun around to the sound of her friends voice, where was he? "Matt?" she shouted, throwing caution to the wind. She had to find him. And Ethan...before she lost them both.

"There's nowhere to go!"

Rushing around the corner, the commander clutched her EMD, as she exited out onto another corridor, directly between Ethan and Matt.

"Niamh!" Matt sighed in relief, as he lowered his EMD away from her.

"Hello, Miracle," Ethan smiled, causing Niamh to turn in his direction "You seem surprised?"

Niamh stared at him, but didnt speak. She felt Matt approach her from behind,

"Can't say I blame you, 18-years, since we last saw each other," he nodded "That's a long time. We used to be close..." he went on "...what happened to us?"

He stepped closer

Instinctively, Matt pulled Niamh into him, his arm around her waist, and his EMD aimed directly at Ethan "Don't move!" he ordered "You're going round in circles, Ethan. Drop the gun."

Ethan's gaze flickered from Niamh, and onto Matt "Mhmm, I wonder how Soldier Boy'd react to this little mishap?" he smirked

Matt glared darkly at him; as Niamh stiffened, a look of hurt flashed in her eyes. Something both Matt and Ethan noticed, and neither liked it.

"Tell me where the gateway is," Ethan spoke

"Drop the gun or I'll drop you!" Matt snapped

Niamh turned to Ethan "Do as he says," she nodded "Trust me, he's not lying"

"Tell me where the gateway is," Ethan repeated

"Drop the gun" Matt repeated

Ethan looked bored "Where's the gateway?"

"Why?" Matt asked "What have you done to it?"

"Done to it?" Ethan asked, looking confused

"I know you've messed with it," Matt accused "Why?"

Even Niamh looked perplexed

"What are you trying to achieve?" Matt questioned

Ethan chuckled "I don't know what you're talking about," he responded

"It's over, Ethan!" Matt retorted, "Just tell me what the plan was"

"There's no plan," Ethan stated. Matt placed himself, firmly between Niamh and Ethan, his EMD still trained on the man at the end of the hallway. Ethan smirked. "I thought I wanted to stay in this world..." he shook his head "...but I don't. I was wrong. There is nothing here for me..."

Niamh frowned in his direction "What are you talking about?" she asked "Of course there is a reason for you to stay! What about me?"

"What about you?" Ethan asked "You don't need me anymore, Miracle..."

"That's not true," Niamh answered, shaking her head.

There was a squawk, and a Terrorbird cut between them. Using the bird to his advantage, Ethan made a break for the exit, as Matt and Niamh took out the creature instantly.

"Patrick!" Niamh breathed, ducking around Matt, jumping the bird and making a break for the exit. She reached the stairs, just in time to see Ethan and Danny meet at the bottom "No! Don't!" she squeaked, reaching them in seconds "It's him!"

Ethan considered her for a moment, before looking up at Danny. Children's laughter echoed distantly, as Danny's face contorted into a picture of shock.

Niamh reached for Ethan's outstretched hand, she grasped the gun and removed it from his possession; as he pulled her into a hug. "Miracle!" he breathed.

Danny reached for both of them, and pulled them in for a hug. 18-years, he had gone without seeing them! And finally...after all that hard work of searching for them, they were finally here. Together. Alive.

"Patrick?" Becker questioned

Abby looked shocked "His brother..." she breathed

As Danny pulled away from his two young siblings, Patrick and Niamh clung together longer. Out of the three of them, they were the closest.

"Pat," Niamh mumured, burying her face in his shoulder

Danny patted her back "It's all right, Miracle" he mumured "It's all right"

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Niamh sighed as she watched Patrick be lead away by Becker.

They had returned to the ARC, Patrick had rode in with Becker and the Beta team, as Danny shared a car with Niamh, James and the rest of the Alpha team. Matt passed her in the garage as he headed off to question Ethan, stopping momentarily in the door as Niamh called out to him "Let me know when your done," she asked "I want to see him, and I know Danny does too"

Matt nodded "I will," he promised, before disappearing into the ARC.

Left alone in the garage, Niamh turned and rested her head against the door of the SUV, trying to digest everything that had happened today, she had found Patrick and Danny, all in one day. 18-years they had been separated, and finally they were back together again. But why did she have the sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong, and this was going to shatter like a dream?

"_Niamh_?" questioned a familiar voice, over the comms

Niamh sighed, she had been anticipating this moment since Danny had come through the anomaly and Matt had shot him with the EMD. "Yeah, Abs?" she asked, although she knew what was coming.

"_Why, didnt you tell us that you were Danny's sister?_" Abby asked "_Why did you keep such a big secret from us? From me?"_

"What was I supposed to say?" she asked "Hi, my name is Niamh Quinn. I disappeared in 1995, and have been travelling through Anomalies for the past 18-years searching for my brothers, maybe you know them, they are Danny and Patrick Quinn."

Abby shook her head "_Don't get smart with me, Niamh!" _she stated, "_We could have helped you!"_

"You didnt know where he was yourself!" Niamh retorted "But what does it matter, now?" she questioned "Danny's back! We've found him! Things can go back to normal now..." she paused "...whatever normal is, anyway"

_"Don't make me smile" _she scolded _"I'm mad at you"_

Niamh smirked "Sure, you are Abs" she smiled "Look, im sorry I lied to you. But I did what I had to do..." she paused, contemplating her next words "...it was my job. I never intentionally meant to manipulate you, you have to understand that. I would _never _do anything to hurt you."

Abby smiled and nodded _"I know,"_ she agreed "_But what are you going to do about Becker and the others?"_

"Well, Lester and Philip doesnt have to know just yet," Niamh responded "Connor, I'll apologize to him as soon as I see him, and as for Becker..." she sighed, remembering what he had said to her back at the prison "I'll figure something out with him. I don't know how much good it is going to do though, he has already told me that he doesnt think he can trust me after this"

_"He'll come around," _she promised _"This is a huge blow to all of us, just give him sometime"_

Niamh nodded "Thanks Abby,"

_"Your welcome," _the blonde smiled, and the line was disconnected.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Why do you care?" Matt's voice demanded

Nimah stopped on the corridor, she had been walking along. She had just come from the armoury, she was looking for Becker but it would have seemed he was avoiding her, and in all honesty she couldnt really blame him, she had after all lied to him about her true identity and why she was actually around. She had led him to believe that she was someone else, someone who was here to fight the every growing threat of the anomalies and stop prehistoric and futuristic predators from attacking the citzens of London. When in fact she was none other than a woman who had disappeared when she was nothing more than a 13-year-old girl, who had gone to visit and abandoned house and stumbled through a gateway into another world.

"Pardon?" Emily's voice questioned

The Commander frowned, and turned to the corridor that their voices were coming from. What on Earth had happened to cause those two to argue?

"Why are you so interested in Ethan and what I'm doing here?" Matt asked

Niamh snapped her attention to her best friend, had he told Emily about the mission that they had been sent to do? No, she reminded herself, he wouldnt have! They werent allowed to speak of it to anyone other than each other. She hadnt told Becker about the plan, hell, she hadnt told Becker _anything_ and she was paying the price for it now.

"Matt, are you accusing me of something?" Emily asked, she sounded confused

"It's not Ethan" Matt answered "He's not the one. I was so certain"

"So what..." Emily trailed "...you suspect me, now?"

Niamh glanced sideways, out onto the corridor, she could just see Matt around the corner, but he couldn't see her.

"No," he answered, shaking his head "I don't know. Look, it could be anybody now. It could be Danny, for all I know!"

The commander's eyes narrowed at her friend, he was not suggesting that her eldest brother be the reason for their mission.

"If you were wrong about Ethan, you could be wrong about everything else" Emily told him "How can you be so sure this event with the anomalies is even going to happen?"

"It just is." Matt answered "I know it is!"

"Well, it doesnt make sense!" Emily called after him

Niamh averted her gaze and looked down the corridor on which she had been hiding, as she listened in on the conversation between Matt and Emily. She couldnt believe it, Matt had gone against his father's rules and told someone else about their mission. How could he have done that? Why had he done that? Why had he thought it appropriate to tell Emily about what they had been sent to do. She hadn't told a sole, she hadnt told Becker anything, about who she really was, about her true reason for joining the ARC. Nothing! She hadnt told him nothing, and because of that she was suffering the punishment now because he was avoiding her; and yet here stood her best friend, arguing with a woman from Victorian London over something that she shouldn't have even known about. It was like one rule for her, and a completely different set for him.

Gritting her teeth, Niamh looked up at the spot where Matt had disappeared. Well not anymore.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Commander," James called as he approached Niamh who was standing at the ADD with Jess, she had just handed in her black box; and was awaiting confirmation that she could she Patrick. "You can see him now" the young cadet nodded, as his commander turned her attention to him.

Niamh smiled "Thanks James" she responded "You're dismissed"

"Yes, Ma'am" he walked away

"Remind me to chew him out later for that," Niamh told Jess, as she walked away, and met up with Danny who had just left the walkway outside Lester's office, where he had been talking with Burton. "That looked extremely uncomfortable," she commented, as they approached the room Patrick was in.

Danny smirked "Nothing I can't handle," he responded

"Obviously," the commander nodded "So, what was it you were talking about?"

"Helen Cutter," Danny answered

Niamh nodded "Uh, feel like sharing?"

"Maybe later," Danny told her, as they turned a corner and almost ran into Becker who was coming in the opposite direction. The three stood in dead silence for a few minutes, before Becker nodded at Danny and brushed past them.

Niamh sighed as she watched him go, this was harder than she had anticipated. Maybe Gideon was right about the 'No Distraction' rule. Maybe he hadnt just made it up to keep them focused on the mission, maybe he had decided it would be useful, to avoid any heartache that would come of it. Why hadnt she looked deeper into the old man's reasons behind the rules?

"What was that about?" Danny asked, as they both continued walking

"We're dating," Niamh answered "At least we were...but I don't think he wants to know me now, after finding out I've been lying to him for the past couple of months"

Danny stopped her in her steps "You and Soldier Boy?" he asked "Dating?"

Niamh rolled her eyes "Don't go getting all 'big brother' on me now, Danny" she warned "I'm a big girl"

"Im not going to get all 'big brother' on you," Danny pointed out "I'm going to get all 'big brother' on Soldier boy, for hurting my little sister"

"You dare!" Niamh warned him "You go anywhere near him, and so help me Danny, I'll murder you!"

"But he's hurting you!" Danny yelled

Niamh glared at him "Keep your voice down!" she hissed "Not everyone knows i'm a Quinn. They'll wonder why you are yelling at me!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't defend you against Becker?" Danny demanded to know "You may have gone missing for 18-years, Niamh! But you are still my sister! My baby sister! And I promised you years ago, that no one would hurt you!"

The commander shook her head "You can't keep a promise to someone who is supposed to be dead, Danny" she responded, before shaking her hand from his wrist and approaching the door in which her closest brother was behind. Swiping her wrist band against the locks, Niamh pushed open the door and stepped inside. Danny followed.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Not a single day went by," Danny was saying, as he sat opposite Patrick in the interrogation room. Niamh stood behind him leaning back against the wall, as outside the door stood Lloyd. He was standing guard to make sure that no harm came to his commander and Danny, while they were in the room with who he believed to be a psychopath. "when I didn't think about what happened, about where you'd gone"

Patrick's gaze flickered towards Niamh.

"Patrick," Danny sighed, leaning closer "Patrick, look at me, please!"

Patrick averted his gaze away from his sister, and back to his brother "You abandoned us," he stated

"No" Danny answered, shaking his head "Everything that I have done since the day you disappeared has been about getting you back! The police force, joining the ARC, everything!"

"Shut up"

"I've never given up on either of you," Danny retaliated "and i'm not about to start now!"

"Stop it!" Niamh interrupted "Stop it, both of you! Arguing with each other is not going to erase what hapened!"

Both Patrick and Danny turned in her direction, before Danny broke the silence as he turned back to Patrick. He had to know the truth, had to somehow make sense of what he had been told.

"All those things that you did," he said "They told me about you. What happened to you?" he asked

Patrick smirked "I made Niamh a promise," he spoke "that I would do everything I could to protect her on the otherside of the gateway. So at first I killed so we would survive; then," he explained "I started to get good at it. Killing. Really good."

Niamh lowered her gaze.

"After a while, you start to enjoy it" Patrick continued

"Killing animals in self-defence, I get it" Danny responded "But Patrick, humans?"

Patrick looked indifferent "They're only animals" he answered

"No," Danny shook his head

"They are" Patrick nodded "We are. Why are human different?" he asked

Niamh frowned and looked up at her two brothers.

"This isn't you, Patrick" Danny whispered "It isn't you!"

Patrick held his brother's gaze "No, it is," he nodded "Ever since Niamh disappeared. You have no idea how I felt when I returned that night, to find her gone! There was nothing left. There was no body, no evidence to indicate a struggle..." he glanced at his sister "I know she was scared of those things, but I also knew she would have at least put a fight! So, I decided to look for her, but I couldnt find her! I searched everywhere, but never found her. I made a promise that day..." he nodded "...I made a promise that I would do everything and anything to find her!" he smirked in the commander's direction "and now I have"

Niamh turned her full attention onto her brother

Patrick turned his attention back to Danny "Every day, after losing her," he continued "I thought about killing you. If you hadnt left us on the otherside of the gateway, she wouldnt have disappeared! She would have been safe! This was never about me! This was about finding Niamh, and making sure that she was alive and well, and safe! As long as she was safe, I knew I would rest well."

"Pat..." Niamh started, pushing herself off the wall and approaching her brother "...I'm fine. That day, I disappeared, I woke up and you werent there. I was so scared, I thought something had happened and those creatures had gotten you, I knew that you wouldnt have left me there alone! In truth of what had happened, I had gone searching for you, but those creatures found me first. They chased me, and I fell through another anomaly into a different world." she explained "I tried to come back! But as I tried to return the anomaly closed on me, and I was stranded alone and in a world, that I didnt know" she sighed, "But you've found me now, you can stop running, stop worrying. Please..." she was begging him, begging him to stop running away, begging him to stay with her. She needed her brother. She always had, and she was betting she always would.

"Niamh," Patrick mumured, touching her face "take me to the gateway," he told her "I don't belong here," Patrick told her "Take me to the gateway, and I promise you'll never see me again. No one will"

Niamh stared at him, and shook her head, she didnt want him to leave. "I can't..."

"Please,"

Danny nodded at Lloyd outside the door.

"I just want to be alone," Patrick told her

Lloyd entered the room; charging up his EMD as he approached Ethan and his commander.

"No!" Niamh told her team-mate. Her warning came too late; she hadnt been stopping Lloyd from attacking Patrick, but more so keeping him back away from her brother because the change in his eyes. Patrick wasnt Patrick anymore...he was Ethan now.

Lloyd groaned as the alter-ego of Patrick Quinn punched him full force in the stomach, and shot him with the EMD, before turning it on Danny.

"No" Danny said, as he pulled Niamh behind him protectively. He may not have been as close to her as Patrick was, but he was still her brother, and he would have done anything to keep he safe "You don't have to do this"

"Please, Patrick," Niamh begged him "Just put it down...please! Let us help you!"

Patrick considered them both for a moment, as Danny stepped closer to him, before he was hit full in the face with the EMD. Niamh yelped in surprise and took a step back, as she looked up at her brother, in fear of what he may or may not have done to her.

"Pat..." she breathed

Patrick Quinn stared at his younger sister for a few moments, before stepping away from her and lowering the EMD "I'm sorry, Niamh" he whispered, shaking his head, before turning and fleeing the room.

Niamh lowered herself to her knees beside Danny, as Patrick took off from the room. She knew she should have gone after him, but she had to priorities Danny and Lloyd before she could even think of going after her brother. Reaching for the comms link in her jacket pocket, Niamh contacted Jess back at the ADD "Jess, we need medical attention in interrogation room 3!"

_"Niamh, what is going on?"_ Jess asked

"No time to explain," Niamh answered "Just get the medics over here now! And there's a suspect on the loose. Warn the team, he's armed with an EMD."

_"Medic's are on the way," _Jess answered after a slight pause. And seconds later the intruder alarm was blaring loudly throughout the whole building, as Jess's voice echoed above it. _"Intrudter alert. All units to Corridor 5"_

After the intruder alarm had been sounded, the medics arrived; arriving with them was a pretty brunette, that Niamh didnt recognize "Uh, who are you?" the commander asked

"Kathryn Marquis," the brunette answered "im the new medic here at the ARC"

"Uh-huh..." Niamh nodded "Anyway; can you promise me that their going to be OK? Danny's been hit in the face throw water over him to wake up him up, if you have too. It always worked when we were kids. And Lloyd's been hit twice with a medium charge from the EMDs...he might be out for a while" she explained

Kathryn stared at her "That's pretty specific," she commented

"Just trust me," Niamh told her "I gotta go" and taking an EMD from one of the guards who had turned up, the commander took off after her brother.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching the end of Corridor five, Niamh's breath caught in her throat as she found Becker sprawled out on the floor. Unconscious. "Becker!" she gasped, falling to her knees beside him, and checking his neck for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she found one.

"Niamh!"

The commander looked up as her name was called from two different directions. Danny was running towards her down corridor 5, as Matt appeared beside her from the adjoining corridor. "He's alive," she told them, looking up from her Captain "I'm going to kill, Patrick" she added, getting to her feet and turning to Danny

"Niamh," Danny tried to calm her down

"He could have killed him!" Niamh argued, she turned to Matt "Where's he gone?

Matt looked between the siblings "He's taken one of the 4x4s," he answered

"He's going back to the prison," Danny concluded

Niamh nodded "Let's go!"

"I think you should stay here," Danny told her

Niamh glared at him "Don't tell me what I need to do!" she snapped "I need to find Patrick! I lost him once, I won't lose him again!"

"What about Becker?" Danny asked

"Jess, send Kathryn, to the south corridor," Niamh stated into ear piece "Becker needs medical attention" and with that she was off.

Danny watched her go before turning to Matt "Never known Niamh to be so efficient" he commented

"She's changed alot in 18-years" Matt nodded

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Niamh was the first to reach the basement of the prison, where the Anomaly was situated. Or at least one anomaly had been situated, now there was two. One locked and the other open...it wasnt difficult to figure out which anomaly lead to the Victorian era. So Connor had been right, the anomaly had lead to the 1870's or close to it, no wonder he had said 'ish' at the end.

Aside from the now two anomalies, the terrorbird which had caused trouble earlier that day, lay out cold on the floor; as Emily stood over him holding the same stick that Danny had returned with.

Lowering her EMD, Niamh turned to Emily, and for once since the past woman had come through; the commander was impressed with her actions. "Nice," she complimented

"You said she was good," Danny agreed

Niamh ignored him as she called James over her shoulder, and as Matt unchanged Emily from the wall, the commander helped her cadets up to the SUV outside. As she returned, she heard Matt question Danny on his next move.

"You going to go after him?" was the question

"I can't risk him going through to another human time," Danny nodded "I won't leave him alone"

Niamh frowned, as she stepped into the room "Danny?" she questioned, cursing herself for sounding like a kid again

Danny, Matt and Emily turned in the commander's direction, but she only had eyes for her brother.

"Niamh," Danny sighed, "You know I have to do this!"

Niamh nodded as she approached her eldest brother "I know," she nodded "I guess, there's no point in suggesting that we both go looking for him."

Behind her, Matt surveyed her nervously. Would she really leave? He hoped now. In all honesty, he didnt really think he would be able to cope here alone, without Niamh. He needed her! He just didnt notice how much he depended on her, until now.

"No," Danny told her "You belong here. Besides, if you were on the otherside, I'd be worrying more about you, than I would him. You need to stay here, where I know, that you will be safe. Understand?"

Niamh nodded "I understand," she responded "Just promise me you'll come back," she mumured into his shoulder "Don't make me an only child, please?"

Danny smirked "You'll never get rid of me," he told her "I'm like a thorn in your side"

Emily surveyed the siblings, and couldnt help the smile the crossed her features.

"Look, Niamh," Danny started again "Before I go, there is something you need to know. It's important"

"What is it?" Niamh asked, studying her brother "Is this about what happened back at the ARC with Burton?"

Danny smirked "Partly," he answered "But he is connected to Helen Cutter. They knew each other. He lied to me about it, something to do wth anomaly research"

Niamh and Matt froze, as they exchanged looks.

"Will you let the others know that Burton is not to be trusted?" Danny asked them

"Look, you go after your brother" Matt told him, "We'll take care of this"

Danny nodded, before turning his attention to the anomaly.

"Danny," Emily stopped him, throwing him the stick he had come through with "Good luck"

"Say goodbye to Abby and Connor for me, will you?" He asked, before pointing at Matt "And, oi, I've not forgotten that you shot me"

Matt smirked

"I'll get you back for that one day," Danny added. Turning to Niamh finally, "Come here" he told her, holding his arms open.

Niamh sank into his embrace "Be careful, Danny" she warned him "Don't make me come save you" she grinned

"I'll see you soon, Miracle" he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before disappearing through the anomaly.

It pulstated for a second, before closing on him.

Niamh swallowed, as she blinked back the tears that filled her eyes. She knew that today, was just too good to be true.

"Niamh..." Matt started, as his friend continued to stare longingly at the spot where her brothers had disappeared. He very well knew that he would probably never understand how she was feeling right now, after 18-years of searching. Training to be the best in her field of expertise, so that she could use it to find her brothers; and when she finally does, she loses them once more, on exactly the same day that she finds them.

It must have been heart wrenching.

The young commander swallowed hard, brushed the tears from her eyes, composed her features and turned to face both Matt and Emily "I'll be waiting in the car," she told them, before heading for the door. She heard the whoosing of the Anomaly opening, but carried on walking, only to stop when she heard Emily's voice.

"I thought perhaps I'd tell you I would stay," the victorian woman stated, oblivious to the already heartbroken commander, who was listening from outside the door "if you asked me to,"

Niamh felt her heart ache all over again. Not only had she just lost both her brothers, but she also realized that she had lost her one and only chance to be with the one person she loved more than anyone! Her best friend. It would have seemed, the more time she spent with Becker, and ignoring her true feelings for Matt; the man who held the only true key to her heart, had developed feelings for another. Oblivious to the raging feelings inside his best friend.

"I'd let his close," Emily continued, "That would be the end of it"

Ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest, Niamh turned her back on the room in which she had just left; and walked as quickly as she could away. She'd had enough pain today, she didnt need nor want anymore. And hearing Matt confess his undying love for Emily, would just cause her that. More pain. More tears threatened to fall, as she walked away. Reaching the courtyard of the prison, Niamh instructed James to take her home. When questioned about Matt, the commander clearly stated that once he had dropped her off, he could return for Matt; she just needed to get out. She had no intention of being around Matt for a while, she needed to leave, go somewhere, that he wouldn't be able to find her, at least until she was ready to face him.

Resting her head against the head rest of the passenger's seat, Niamh stared longingly up at the prison as James drove out of the courtyard.

Niamh sighed, as the prison disappeared from her view.

Unknowningly oblivious to the fact that Emily was trying to convince Matt that not all distractions were a bad thing.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

It was late.

After he had awoken in the infirmary, with a familiar burning sensation rippling throughout his entire body, Becker had returned home to his apartment. His mind still reeling from the days events. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that for the last couple of months he had been dating Danny Quinn's sister. The same person who had disappeared 18-years-ago in an abandoned house, which had been overrun by future creatures. The same person who had captured his heart from the moment he had first met her, the same woman he had thrived to be around every waking moment of his life for the past couple of months. The same person, who set every part of him on fire with one smile!

He sighed heavily as he lowered himself carefully down onto the sofa inside his apartment, and leaned back. The effects of Ethan's shots were ten times worse than the one that Niamh had inflicted on him a few months ago. The medic had told him to take it easy for the next couple of days, she had also told him that he was lucky to have survived. If someone hadn't radioed in for medical attention when they had. When he had questioned Jess on the person who had sent the distress signal, he was surprised to find out that it had been Niamh. Why had she decided to save him? Was it possibly her way of saying sorry? Sorry for lying to him? If i was, then it wasn't going to make anything any different. He wanted to hear her say it, wanted to her hear tell him that she was sorry. He wanted a proper explanation as to why she thought keeping a secret from him was the right thing to do.

He wanted her to tell him, why she hadnt told him that she was Danny's sister.

Has he was contemplating Niamh's motives for calling medical assistance for him when a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Glancing at the time, he frowned. 12:00am. Who in the world was calling at this time? "Who is it?" he called

There was no response, just another knock.

With a groan, Becker pushed himself to his feet and approached his door; and opened it, only to find Niamh standing on the otherside. She was shivering and her hair clung to her neck and face. When had it started raining? But what caused his heart to twist painfully was the broken look in her eyes. "Niamh?" he questioned

"Becker..." she spoke, her voice cracking as she tried to keep whatever had caused her to become so upset at bay, and her eyes shone with unshed tears "Can I come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't really know what to make of this ending. This chapter started out brilliantly & then when I tried showing the bittersweet side of it, things started to go screwy. But that's my opinion, you all may have a different opinion to me.**

**So, here is the end of season 4, with Niamh Mason. I hope you will all be around for season 5, the DVDs are out in July, so its not long to wait.**

**I would also like to thank **_**KingdomHeartsNerd**_** and**_** XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX**_** for their help throughout this entire story. Without them it wouldnt be possible. So thanks you guys are totally awesome. And so are the rest of you loyal readers.**

**One more thing before I go, what did you think of Niamh's secret?**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. And I hope you all come back for season 5.**

**Until next time**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 27 May 2011 at 04:23am_


	14. SEASON 5 DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER:**

_This is Season 5 of Primeval – Feels Like Home_

_Back at full strength with Abby, Connor, Lester, Jess, Matt and Niamh on board the ARC team must race against time again to fight to save the public from the terrifying creatures appearing though the anomalies. The members encounters vicious burrowing creatures, enormous underwater predators, a raptor on the rampage in Victorian London, a Tyrannosaurus Rex prowling the streets and a mass of ferocious future-beetles laying siege to the ARC Headquarters._

_But even as the team faces its most formidable challenges yet, it may have more to fear from inside the organisation. Can any of them trust the new lab assistant April? Why is Connor set on helping Philip? And can Matt, Abby and Niamh do anything to stop them? As secrets, plans and betrayals come to light, it's time for the team to decide just whose side it's on._


	15. Chapter One: Burrowing Creatures

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer: **_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_In the response to the end chapter of series 4 of this story; this one chapter will be rated a mild M, due to the extensive flashback in the beginning. I hope you enjoy season 5, as much as you enjoyed season 4, and I hope you help me along by giving me amazing feedback as you did last time. Enjoy and have fun. That is all._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Burrowing Creatures<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'd let this close...and that would be the end of it..."<em>

_"Niamh?"_

_"Can I come in?"_

Reaching the ARC within the record time of half an hour, Niamh parked her SUV in the underground loading bay and made her way into the building, careful not to bump into someone she had been doing her very best to avoid. If she could get to her lab, then she was home free, if not...well...she was screwed. Reaching the elevator, she hit the up button and waited for the door to open. However, when they did, she felt her heart stop beating as stepping out as she was stepping in was the very person she had was doing her best to avoid.

"Niamh!" Becker spoke, his voice ripping through her, and sending chills down her spine

The Commander turned and attempted to walk away from the lift; but Becker reached out swiftly, grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, just as the doors closed. He pressed a button on the panel beside him, and the elevator came to a standstill. Niamh's breath caught in her throat, as he turned to face her. He had no problem with coming inside her personal space, and after what happened between them last week, she knew it was pointless to even ask him for it back. They had invaded one another's personal space once already, what did this matter?

"You've been avoiding me," he stated, in the same tone that made her heart miss a beat.

Niamh shook her head, and looked anywhere, but directly back at him "What makes you say that?" she asked. She knew it was a lie, she had been avoiding him, and for good reason.

"We both know that is a lie," he said, stepping closer.

She could feel his bulky form against her, as he pinned her against the back of the elevator. She swallowed hard, as she heard the thudding of her heart beat inside her ears. He was close, too close. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think; she felt exactly the way she had, that night in his apartment. She had gone to apologize and she had gotten something more than she expected.

Niamh could feel the memory of that night pushing its way to the front of her mind, but she willed herself not to dwell on it. She had been doing brilliantly in avoiding him, and keeping the memory at bay, until now. If she knew that being within close proximity to him would bring everything crashing back to reality, then she would have done better in avoiding him, if she knew that he was going to be here at the exact same time she had come into work then she would have come into work with Matt; at least then she could have avoided this awkward conversation with Matt around.

The memory had reached the front of her mind, and despite her self-wishes she couldn't help but allow it to play through.

_Niamh stifled a groan, as Becker's hands curled around her hips as his lips crashed against hers; moving slowly down her neck and biting at the sensitive skin there. She felt him grin before sucking the sensitive skin, whilst biting at it also._

He had left his mark on her after that; she remembered having a difficult time covering it up, especially when she was around the rest of the team, Matt especially. But she had pulled it off. Well, she thought she had pulled it off; Abby and Jess were on her like vultures one afternoon in the locker room. Evidently, they were the only two on the team that knew what had happened between her and Becker.

_Pulling away from her Captain, Niamh pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him hungrily; all the while her hands had found the hem of his shirt and had begun working on his stomach, tracing her hands over his skin eliciting goose bumps, which she could feel beneath her fingers. She smirked as she felt him shudder beneath her touch._

_Their movements were quick and harsh against one another, both fighting to get as much of the others clothes off as possible. Niamh felt her back hit the wall, as Becker pushed against her harder; and next thing she knew her back hit the mattress of his bed, and he was pressing down on her from above. His shirt ended up on the floor first, followed closely by her own._

_"Becker..." his name was the first thing out of her mouth, when he had pulled away from her lips. She run her hands down his well-muscled chest, as his lips worked their way down her neck and chest. She pulled his lips back to hers, and flipped them over in one motion, so now she was pressing down on him._

_A growl escaped his lips, as she kissed her way down his neck, and sank her teeth into the specific spot in his shoulder; all the while her hands opened the latch on his trousers. Finally and completely free of any clothes, he flipped them again; and stared down at her, unmistakeable lust glimmered in his eyes._

_As punishment and reward for the mark on her neck, Niamh sank her nails into the skin of his shoulder and pulled her hands down, leaving angry marks against the skin of his back. She was rewarded with a growl, against her neck. _

_Their hips crashed together, at the same time he kissed her hungrily; moans of pleasure rebounded off one another in the heated room. Grinding hard against one another, each thrust feeding its way to climax._

_Niamh gasped, as she felt her body convulse beneath him..._

..."Would you care to explain why you keep running?"

Niamh shook her head as she was brought back to reality "Who says I'm running?" she questioned, trying her best to reach for the panel beside her, if she could get the lift moving again, then she could make a break for the Main Ops room, and possibly the company of Jess and Matt.

Matt? Why was she thinking of Matt, when she was in this awkward position with the same man she had slept with? God, things were messed up!

"Are you going to stop lying to me?" he demanded

Niamh felt her breathing hitch, she couldn't breathe, he was that close, she could feel his breath on the side of her face, and unable to help herself Niamh turned to face him. His face was inches from hers, so close that she could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Stop running from your problems, and deal with them!" he growled, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from the panel

Niamh felt her eyes harden, as his hand tightened around her waist. He should have realized by now that she didn't take well to be man-handled. "I deal with my problems in my own way!" she snapped

Ignoring the unmistakable harden of her glare, Becker kissed her. Pouring everything that he couldn't convey into words, all the annoyance, frustration and heartbreak of the past month. This kiss held it all, anger, passion and desperation. Niamh felt fire spread across the flesh of her stomach, as his hands from the hem of her shirt.

_God, how do I get myself out of this?_ She thought, before suddenly the lift gave a shuddering lurch and they were moving again.

Niamh placed her hands on his chest and summoning all the strength she had, she pushed him away "This won't solve anything," she told him, her breathing heavy.

And as the doors opened with a _ping_, she ducked around him and left the small enclosed space. Reaching the bridge, the commander rested on the railing and closed her eyes as she tried to ignore, the spike in her body temperature. What the hell was happening? She didn't know anymore, she was falling deeper and deeper into the unknown; it felt like she had no control over her life anymore, and she didn't like it. She liked being in control of herself, of her own feelings, her own actions, it made everything easier to handle, but Becker -she breathed out at his name- he was one thing that she had not counted on when she was preparing for this mission.

Gideon had always warned her to expect the unexpected, and for a while she had led herself to believe that the unexpected would be when she realized that she loved her best friend as more than a friend. Never in a million years, would she have believed that Captain Becker, head of security at the ARC, would be the unexpected.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Niamh?"

Matt's voice was the next thing she could hear, as his hand touched her shoulder, the heat of his palm shooting through her shirt and sending waves of fire over her skin. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she felt her body heat spike once more. This was not good, not only was it Becker who sent shivers down her spine, but it seemed now, that she was failing to control her bodies actions against Matt too. She needed to get a handle on her emotions...and fast, before she followed through on her body's demands, and made things even more uncomfortable for herself.

Trying to find her voice, the young commander spoke "Yeah?" she asked, cursing herself for the quake in her voice. Since when did she feel vulnerable around those she worked with? Since when had she reverted back into that 13-year-old push over, she was when she disappeared? When had she reverted back to Niamh Quinn?

"Are you OK?" Matt asked, concern underlying his tone

Niamh nodded "I'm fine, Matt" she smiled, glancing over her shoulder at him "Promise"

Matt studied her features for a moment, noticing that she looked flushed. He passed it off "OK," he nodded

She held his gaze for a while, before another voice interrupted them. Lowering her gaze, Niamh turned her attention around as Philip Burton approached the bridge from the other side of the ARC. "I've just read your report on the Danny Quinn situation," the older man had said "Very thorough"

"Thanks," Matt responded, also turning his attention to Burton

"Lost in time," Burton went on "For over a year, finally gets back home, and gone again within a day. Not entirely rational behaviour, is it?" he added

Niamh glanced up as she pushed herself up off the railing "He went after his brother," she stated, drawing both Burton and Matt's attention "Needless to say, I'd do the same!"

"Quite," Burton nodded, looking indifferent "Did he say anything, before he went through?"

"Like what?" Matt asked

"Oh, I don't know," Burton murmured "Let's start with...unusual?"

_Unusual?_ Niamh thought _other than the fact that you worked alongside Helen Cutter, on anomaly research, no...Nothing unusual_ she added sarcastically.

"He was pretty focused on Patrick," Matt spoke

"Well, I suppose that's understandable," Burton agreed "Let's hope he turns up again, one day" he walked away

Leaning on the railing Niamh folded her arms across her stomach and shook her head "I hope that when Danny does return, _he_ is not around!" she stated, as Burton reached the lift.

"Hopefully by then," Matt added, turning to face her "all this will be over,"

"Eliminate him," Niamh responded "and it will all be over"

Matt smirked, held out his hand and nodded towards the opposite side of the ARC "Come on," he said.

Niamh took his hand, and allowed him to pull her from the rail.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"What's this?" Matt asked, as he followed Niamh into the lab. The desk was covered in time maps, hand written notes and a variety of other useful items that they used to use to track Anomalies and the people who ventured through them "Niamh, what have you been doing?"

Niamh glanced over her shoulder at her friend, as she pulled towards her the notes she had taken "I've been trying to track Danny and Patrick" she answered "I need to know where they are, that they are all right. Patrick may be anarchist now..." she paused "...but he is still my brother."

Matt nodded and picked up a notebook and read through its contents "How long have you been doing this?" he asked

"Pretty much all week," Niamh answered

"Is this the reason I never see you anymore?" Matt asked, he had noticed that since Danny and Patrick Quinn had disappeared; their little sister had been more than distant. "Niamh?"

The commander paused in her search "Hmm?"

"What's going on with you?" he asked, moving around the table and standing directly behind her. He felt her tense at his close proximity, and frowned in confusion. Since when did she tense when he was around? Was she scared of him or something?

Closing her eyes against the rush of emotions, Niamh swallowed and spoke "What do you mean?" she asked "There is nothing going on with me. I just want to find my brothers..." she said this with a small shake of her head "I found them once, and within the same day I lost them again" she paused, before continuing "I just want my family back! Is that too much to ask?" she asked, her voice rising and cracking all at the same time.

Matt sighed, as he stepped that little bit closer, taking her in his arms as he did so, pressing a kiss to her temple in the same movement.

With tears threatening to fall, Niamh buried her face into Matt's shoulder and fought against the on slaughter of emotions that she could feel coursing through her veins. Now was not the time to fall apart. She couldn't afford too.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

After comforting and consoling Niamh on the fact that one day she would have a proper family again; Matt left her alone in the lab to continue her search for her brothers. Normally, he would have stayed and helped, and had even asked her if she needed it, but she had more or less told him that this was something she needed to do herself. They were her brothers, and she wanted to accomplish at least one thing by herself, without having to turn to anyone. It wasn't that she was being harsh, but she had admitted to feeling like the 13-year-old pushover that she used to be.

Midway through her search, Niamh stopped and looked up as the alarms blared overhead and a new anomaly and creature attack was broadcasted over the comms. The commander sighed, abandoned her search patterns, grabbed her black box and mobile from the table and headed for the door. _Time to go to work_ she told herself, as she hurried down the hallway, around the corner and through the door leading to the unground car park.

The rest of the team were already there and waiting.

Once the cars were packed and ready to go, the team filed into their respective SUVs and following Jess's co-ordinates headed towards the scene.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

There was nothing left. Just a giant gaping hole in the ground.

Slamming the trunk of the SUV closed, Niamh returned to where Matt, Becker and Abby were congregated looking for any possible evidence which could help them understand what type of creature they were dealing with.

"Jess, where's Connor?" Becker asked, into his ear piece as Niamh approached

_"He's just left the ARC with Philip"_ Jess answered "_I can't raise him on comms"_

Niamh glanced across the hole at Matt and shook her head "We can't afford to wait for him" she stated "we need to get down there, see what we're dealing with"

Matt nodded in agreement and approached the side of the hole near where the ladder was perched. Allowing Abby to head down first, followed closely by Becker, Matt turned to Niamh who seemed hesitant "I'll go first," he told her "Stick close to the ladder, if this is what we think it is, get out as soon as there is movement. Okay?"

"Yeah," Niamh nodded, and once he had disappeared down into the hole. She followed.

"It doesn't look man-made" Abby pointed out, as she surveyed the giant opening ahead of her

"Hell of a big mole, then" Becker joked, stepping forward slightly and shining the light from the end of his EMD into the darkness.

Matt grabbed his shoulder as the captain ventured forward once more "Wait," he whispered "Burrowing creatures work on vibrations, every step you take lets you know it's here"

Kneeling down Becker lifted a yellow hard helmet from the ground; around them the walls began to quake as more debris fell from them, as a small chittering sound was heard from a distance.

"Listen," Niamh murmured

"I can't hear any -"

"Shh!" Abby interrupted

Ahead of the team of four, a huge creature came into view, spotted them and snapped its pincers furiously. Niamh felt her breathing hitch as she took a terrified step backwards.

"Full phase!" Becker ordered, dropping to one knee in front of the creature and firing his EMD, along with Matt and Abby, as Niamh struggled to breathe behind them, seemingly caught in a minor panic attack.

Sadly the beams of the EMDs just bounced straight off of the creature's shell.

"Matt," Becker hissed, lowering the EMD before firing once more "These are useless!"

Nodding in silent agreement, Matt turned and pushed Niamh by the shoulder towards the ladder "Up top, now!" he ordered her and the other two.

Heeding his order, Niamh climbed the ladder quickly and pulled herself up out of the hole, before turning to Abby and Becker who appeared behind her. Last to join them was Matt, who approached her the second he was free from the hole. Catching her shoulder he pulled her in close, as she hyperventilated "Shh," he whispered "It's Ok...It's Ok...it's over."

"So what now?" Abby asked

"We need guns," Matt told the blonde, turning to face her as he continued to calm Niamh down "lethal weapons" he added to Becker

Both Becker and Abby looked stunned at the response.

"What?" the blonde asked

While Becker responded with "Really?"

"EMDs are useless, the bolts were just bouncing right off" Matt explained

"But hang on, it could have a..." Abby tried again

Matt cut across her "No, Abby, we're not going to stun this one and bring it back to the menagerie." he threaded his fingers through Niamh's hair, as he felt her relax within his arms "We're going to have to kill it"

"Finally, common sense" Becker nodded, patting Matt's shoulder "Leave it with me. Niamh?" he added, holding out his hand for the commander to take.

Niamh was hesitant, Matt could tell by the way she clung to his shirt, she didn't want to let go in fear that the creature would return and her panic levels would rise again. He had to admit, he didn't want her to let go, but they had a job to do.

"It'll be okay," he promised her "I won't let anything happen to you"

Looking up through her eyelashes, Niamh nodded and with a heavy sigh took Becker's hand as she walked away from Matt and back towards the SUVs.

Watching her disappear from view, Matt turned back to Abby, although he did not expect her to be looking at him with a smug grin on her lips "What?" he asked

"Nothing," Abby answered, looking away. The grin never fading.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

After getting Niamh checked out by the field paramedic, Becker contacted Lester in hopes of getting the lethal weapons Matt had ordered.

"Lester, its Becker" he said, the moment the head of the ARC had answered "I'm afraid the EMDs won't cut it, we're going to need conventional firepower and that means guns"

"_How many guns?_"

"Well, as many as you can spare"

_"Oh, yeah, fine, perhaps you'd like a tank as well?"_

"What, a tank?"

"_No, no, I was obviously joking"_

Niamh, who had managed to escape the paramedic's, stopped and looked questionably at Becker at the words coming out his mouth.

"What, really, a tank?"

"_You can't have a tank!"_

Becker rolled his eyes, catching a glimpse of Niamh who stood beside him. He turned to her just as Lester spoke once again down the line.

"_Just so I know, who is it exactly that Niamh intends to shoot?"_

The Commander smirked; at least her reputation with firearms preceded her. Once Becker had hung up the phone, she punched him in the shoulder "Was that really necessary?" she asked

"Had to be sure," Becker told her "Are you okay now?"

"Do I look okay?" Niamh asked

Becker looked her over, causing her to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze, and that night a week ago surfaced within her mind "You look fine," he nodded

"Good" Niamh said shortly, before turning her back on him "I'll send James and Warren to pick up the guns, and then contact Jess, too see if she has a clue has to where this Creature may strike again"

Becker nodded as he watched her walk away. God, she drove him crazy...and not in the '_I-think-I'm-losing-my-mind'_ kind of way.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

_"Niamh, we have another potential creature attack_"

Jess's voice echoed through the comms, as Niamh loaded the last of the guns into the back of the SUV "Where?" she asked, pressing the ear piece and reaching for the door.

"_A house not far from you. I'm going to send you the co-ordinates now."_

"Any injuries?" Niamh asked, turning to James and Warren and motioning for them to follow her

_"It's killed again"_ Jess answered

Niamh rolled her head back and stared at the sky, letting loose a low sigh "Thanks Jess, have Matt and Abby meet us there"

Cutting off the comms link with Jess; Becker, Niamh, James and Warren climbed back into their SUV and set off for the co-ordinates that Jess had already sent over.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Warren," Niamh ordered, as soon as Becker pulled up outside the house in which the creature had attacked this time "You and James get these people out of here. Make sure that they stay clear of the back-yard; we don't need any more victims. That includes children" she added

Warren nodded "Yes, ma'am" he nodded

Niamh growled, but didn't rise to the bait of his comment. Instead she rounded the back of car, pulled down the bottom of the bed, and pulled the gun's case towards her.

Becker joined her, just as the rest of the team arrived.

"Connor, have you laid a map over those radar results?" Matt asked, as he got out of the car

"Yep, just did it" Connor nodded, setting the laptop down onto the hood of the car and showing the others

Niamh loaded a glock and turned to Matt "Here," she said, handing him the gun

Taking the gun, Matt turned back to Connor and pointed at two separate locations on the screen "Can we make a 3D model of this?" he asked "We're looking for a nest in the tunnels; it'll be part of an already existing structure"

"Okay, that's pretty specific for a creature we've never seen before, but I'm on it" Connor agreed

"You seem to know a lot about this thing," Abby challenged

Niamh looked up as she put together her sniper rifle, but before anyone could question Matt further on how he knew so much about the creature she intervened "I'm going to take the roof," she said "if and when this thing resurfaces, you may need aerial back-up"

"Ok," Matt nodded, although he knew this was her way of staying away from the thing that she feared. And he couldn't really blame her for that "Be careful"

"Yup," Niamh nodded leading the way to the side of the house "You too. Stay away from the hole" she warned, shouldering her rifle and climbing the ladder to the roof. Pushing herself up and over the side, Niamh set up her weapon system before taking aim on the garden beneath her. From where she lay she could see everyone, and everything.

From where she was situated, although she could see everything, did not mean she could hear everything. If it hadn't been for the comms she wouldn't have had a clue as to what was being said beneath her.

"_We need to find the next large patch of grass_," Matt said

"_But the first attack was in the road_" Abby responded

"_It can't burrow through concrete, the workmen made that hole themselves." _Matt explained "_It's hunting for food, it won't be far. We need to lure it out again_"

_"How do we do that?"_ Becker questioned

_"Vibrations"_ was the answer

Leaning forward, Niamh thanked the gods that she wasn't afraid of heights and watched the garden beneath her as Matt started an abandoned lawnmower and pushed it towards the edge of the hole, allowing the vibrations to travel throughout the earth and towards the creature which was possibly still near-by. As the foundation of the house began to shake, Niamh pulled back and prepared the sniper rifle for attack, pulling back on the range so that it was focused on the garden and not for long-distance attacks.

Looking up, Niamh nodded to Matt as she caught his eye, silently telling him that she was ready.

He nodded back before turning to the lawnmower which had stopped working "_Damn it!_" she heard him complain, and venture forward.

"Matt, be careful" she warned, as she watched him closely, following his every move with her gun in case the creature decided to pop up.

The ground started to shake once more, and this time it was more furious that before; drawing back from the hole the team of three on the ground, ventured towards another large patch of grass and waited for the creature to appear.

_"Where the hell is this thing?"_ Becker asked

"Guys, hey, it was under our noses all along!" Connor shouted, as he appeared on the edge of the hole

"No!" the team shouted at him

Niamh shot up "Connor! Get away from the hole!" she yelled, but it was too late. The second Connor had stopped the creature reared its ugly head and knocked him off balance

"Shoot!" Matt ordered, as several gun blasts echoed as each of the ground team opened fire.

Taking point from above, Niamh fired several rounds into the creatures shell causing it to shriek in agony. But before it withdrew, it latched onto Connor's leg and pulled him back into the hole, before disappearing.

"Connor!" Abby yelled, as she run towards the edge of the hole after her boyfriend

"Hey, Abby!" Matt called, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back "No, no, come on! We'll get him back, I promise, we'll get him back. Come on"

Niamh swallowed and surveyed the scene as she stood on the rooftop looking down, Connor had been taken by the creature, and Matt was promising Abby that they would get him back. But what were the chances that he was still alive? She wasn't being a pessimist. She was just trying to be realistic.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Once back on the ground, Niamh approached the distressed Abby as Matt spoke to Jess via the comms link.

_"Matt, can you see the area Connor indicated as the most likely nest?"_ the teenager asked

"I can, yeah" Matt answered "I think he's right"

"_His black box signal is heading back towards the road works__,_" Jess responded

Closing the laptop, Matt and Abby climbed back into one car as Niamh and Becker took the other

"I'll set up an exclusion zone" Becker called, as Niamh started the engine of the car. The second he was in the passenger's seat, she had pulled off and headed back towards the road works.

Matt and Abby following behind.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching the road works ahead of time, Niamh contacted the rest of the Alpha unit which were still at the ARC; while Becker called for his men which were already on sentry duty around the road works.

When Matt and Abby arrived, the blonde seemed to throw caution to the window and was solelyy focused on finding Connor and making sure he was alive. "Abby, wait" Matt was saying, as he tried to calm her down "Abby, calm down, we have to be careful here"

"Don't tell me to calm down," Abby retorted "this is Connor we're talking about, he could be dead already"

"Well, if he is there's nothing we can do and if he isn't, charging in here without a plan is not going to help him" Matt countered

"It's one creature and it's already injured!" Abby argued "The bullets pierced the exoskeleton, I saw it"

"You said yourself we're not even sure if it is just one creature," Matt shot back

Niamh turned and focused her attention on both Matt and Abby "Jess tracked Connor's black box to a large chamber under this building" she pointed to the building behind her, where Becker and his men were attempting to find a way inside

"Burrowing insects hibernate in clusters," Matt explained, turning back to Abby "When the weather heats up, a scout heads out to -"

"Collect food" Abby sighed, finishing his sentence for him "Great"

"We don't do anything until we're sure what's down there," Niamh said, speaking to not just those around her, but also to Jess and the rest of the Alpha team which were on their way.

Becker looked thoughtful "We could put a camera in" he suggested

"What about infrared?" Abby suggested

The comms crackled and a familiar voice stopped the team in their tracks _"Abby..."_

"Connor?" Abby questioned, making sure she wasn't hearing things "Connor? Connor?"

"Connor, can you hear us?" Matt asked, also wanting to make sure they were not hearing things, and Connor was actually still with them

_"I..."_ there was a brief pause "_I can hear you"_

Abby seemed to relax, as Becker touched her shoulder comfortingly "Connor, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, her breathing more relaxed than it had been a few moments ago

_"A few bumps and bruises,"_ Connor answered "_but I suppose that's to be expected in this line of work"_ he chuckled weakly "_Hey that was pretty nifty shooting, guys. The creatures dead"_

"Connor, where are you?" Becker asked "Are there any other survivors with you?"

There was a minor grunt, before Connor reported back "No. There are no other survivors"

"Can you see a way up to the ground?" Abby asked, as she and Becker approached the doors "Can you get out?"

_"There's an escalator"_

"Okay Connor, head up there" Matt ordered "Is there any sign of any more creatures?"

"_No. There are no other creatures"_

Niamh furrowed her brow in confusion, now that was weird. That didn't meet any record she had of this creature, there was always more than one; that was one reason why she feared them so much. The other was that she could sympathize with Connor, because there had been a time where she had been in the exact same position that he was in now.

There was a slight groan over the comms, which Abby picked up on instantly "What is it?" she asked, her voice lowering as she spoke the rest of her sentence "Are you hurt?"

"_No, I just don't like being on escalators that are not moving_" Connor lied "_It just feels really odd_"

He knew it was a lie. And so did the rest of the team.

"Connor..." Abby said firmly

"_I got a little scratch on my leg. I'm sure it'll be fine"_

Abby sighed and walked back towards the rest of the team, as Niamh touched her shoulder comfortingly and reassured her that they would get Connor out now that they knew he was alive.

"_Um...Matt, you know when you asked if there was any other creatures in here?"_ Connor's voice asked over the comms

"Connor, how many?" Matt asked

"_More than I'm entirely happy about_" Connor answered

Exchanging strangled looks, Niamh, Becker and Abby hurried towards the doors as Matt continued to question Connor on the situation that they couldn't see.

"Can you get a route out of there?" Matt asked "Can you get to the front doors?"

_"I can give it a...I can give it a go"_ Connor agreed

Niamh pressed her hand against the glass in front of her, but no matter how hard she or the others tried, there was no visual into the building "Connor, whatever you do," she warned "Do _not_ wake one of those creatures"

_"Funnily enough, Niamh, I wasn't planning to"_ Connor answered

"I'm serious," Niamh reinstated "If you wake one of them, you wake all of them."

Becker shook his head "It doesn't matter, if they escape we'll get the conventional weapons, we'll take them out"

"Not a nest of them, you won't" Matt shot him down "With this many tunnels, they'll be all over the city in no time"

Tired of the lack of plans, Abby stormed back towards the building doors "Connor, just get out of there..." she panicked when there was no response "Connor?"

_"I've got an idea!"_ Connor responded, quickly this time

"Connor! You just get out of there!" Abby argued

"_Guys, guys, just listen to me. Me getting out is the least of our problems"_ Connor said _"If Matt's right, then we need to deal with these creatures before it's too late. And right now, I'm in here, so I'm our best hope"_

Matt shook his head "Connor, forget that and listen to Abby and get out of there" he tried to reason

_"Look, trust me on this"_ Connor argued point "_Get Jess to pull up the records of the utility services to the building."_

And with this command, Niamh, Becker and Matt run off, leaving Abby on scene.

Grabbing the laptop from the back of the car, Niamh passed it over her shoulder to Matt who immediately set up a map of the building behind them. Leaning over his shoulder to watch him work, the commander spotted Becker join them by leaning on the car outside

_"Please tell me there's a gas supply that's been connected to this building,"_ Connor practically begged

"Pipes are capped, but the mains are connected," Matt answered "so all we have to do is turn the gas on again" he jumped out of the car almost pulling Niamh with him

_"Good. Do it. I'm going to open the valve"_

Niamh nodded "You're a genius, Connor" she praised him, climbing out of the car and following Matt and Becker around to the front

_"So everyone keeps telling me"_ Connor responded "_Yet here I am, surrounded by 50 giant carnivorous insects. I'm not that smart"_

Niamh shook her head "You may be accident prone, and a bit of a damsel" she teased "But your logistically smart. Never doubt yourself"

"Right, we'll clear the area" Becker said "I'll go prep the detonators"

"Okay," Matt nodded

_"Blowing stuff up, hey, Becker?"_ Connor replied weakly "_You're going to love that"_

As he walked away Becker imitated an explosion, causing Niamh to shake her head and roll her eyes at him "I thought it was me who enjoyed this stuff?" she called after him

"You enjoy annihilation," Becker called back "I enjoy explosions"

"There's a difference?" Niamh asked, turning back to Matt who was still on the laptop.

_"Oh, hang on, where is the valve?"_ Connor asked

"According to this, there's a capped pipe on the southeast wall," Matt instructed "can you see that?"

_"Yeah, I think I've got it"_

"Okay,"

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

After Connor had as his little 'talk' with Abby -something the rest of the team had pretended to have selective hearing throughout- he set about finishing his job on the inside, while Abby approached Matt who was waiting beside the SUVs, as Becker and Niamh set up the detonators.

"Right, everybody move back" Becker ordered, as both the Alpha and Beta teams moved back a few feet. He then turned to Niamh who had prepared the last of her detonators, before nodding and finishing the last of his own; he then took her by the hand and pulled her away from the building "The detonator's primed" he told Matt, as they approached him.

_"Okay, I've done it, I'm out of here!"_ Connor's voice issued, followed by a hissing sound which the team could only guess was the gas coming out of the pipes.

"Connor, are you on the move?" Matt asked, when Connor didn't respond for more than five minutes.

Niamh glanced back at Abby, it didn't take a genius to figure out that something had gone wrong "Connor, hurry up" she said into her piece

"Jess, shut off the gas" Abby ordered

_"No, Jess, don't!"_ Connor spoke, his voice strained as he tried to breathe_ "They're awake and I'm trapped. If we don't take them out now, they'll get through the tunnels, and we won't be able to stop them"_

"Jess, shut off the gas, now!" Abby stated firmly

It was obvious Jess was hesitant to which command to follow, because the next voice that was heard, was Lester's "_It's Matt's call"_ was all he said

"Shut it off or I'm going to go in there and get him out myself!" Abby argued, as she started towards the building.

Pushing off the car door, Niamh caught her friend's arms and stopped her in place "Abby, you do that, the attacks we saw today are going to happen all over the city, only a hundred times worse!" she told the blonde "What are you doing?" she added, as Matt's walking away caught her attention

"Remember how I said that I'm not going to let anything happen to Connor," Matt responded, pulling a tank of oxygen out of the back of the SUV "or you okay? You're just going to have trust me" he turned to Becker "No live rounds, mate, it won't take anything to see that gas off"

And he disappeared back down into the man-made hole from that morning's attack.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

With Matt heading towards the building from underground, and Connor trapped on the inside with the Burrowing creatures; all Becker, Abby and Niamh could do was sit back and wait for Matt's command to detonate the detonators.

"_Abby...Abby, I..."_ Connor coughed over the comms, minutes after Matt had disappeared. Niamh felt her heart twist painfully within her chest, as she listened to Connor attempt to convey his feelings into what he possibly thought would be his final words, but sadly it seemed that the gas was too much for him to handle and he was finding it difficult to keep breathing as well as speaking at the same time.

"I know," Abby nodded, as she understood fully what Connor was trying to say "Me too" she told him, before allowing Becker to take her by the arm and lead her behind the SUV.

Sliding down onto the ground, Niamh pressed herself against the exterior of the car, as Becker contacted Jess for an update on Connor and Matt's current location "Jess, can you hear me? Can you hear me, where are they?" he asked "Are they clear yet? Are they are at a safe enough distance?"

_"No, wait, they're still too close"_ Jess answered

_"Becker, do it now!"_ came Matt's order

Beside her, Becker opened the spark which was connected to all the detonators on the building doors "Not yet!" Niamh told him

_"Do it now, it's an order!"_ Matt ordered again

Abby shook her head from beside Niamh, as Niamh continued to tell him to wait.

_"Becker, now!"_ Lester ordered

Realizing that she was out ranked, Niamh sighed and ducked as Becker apologized to Abby and pushed her down towards the ground, detonating the detonators behind him. There was a high-pitched beeping, followed by a split second of silence before the ground rocked with an explosion that sent glass flying into the air and raining down upon those who were hiding near-by.

Ignoring the car alarm, or anything and anyone for that matter, Abby and Niamh pushed themselves up from the ground and headed directly for the building ahead of them.

"Abby!" Becker called from behind "Niamh!"

But neither heeded his calls, as they disappeared into the building in search of Connor and Matt.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Connor!"

"Matt!"

Jumping off the last three steps of the escalator, Abby and Niamh turned in a 360 circle as they attempted to locate the place where their missing members of their team had hidden away from the explosion. They just had to be alive; it wasn't possible that they hadn't survived that explosion! It just wasn't possible.

"Matt, Connor? Can you hear me?" Becker called, as he joined the two women in the search

"Matt?"

"Connor?"

The search continued, before Becker turned a corner ahead and disappeared at hurried pace. Following him Abby and Niamh both sighed in relief as Matt and Connor appeared out of a dumpster, which they had taken refuge. Immediately both women rushed forward, Abby throwing her arms around Connor who hugged her back just as tight, while Niamh run straight into Matt's arms burying her face into his jacket in the process. Catching her around the waist, Matt held Niamh close once again, as he threaded his fingers beneath her hair and held her neck, as she entangled her arms through his and over his shoulders.

"Next time, run quicker" Becker told them, as he sat on his knees on the floor, feeling a little excluded from the slight reunion that seemed to be going on.

"It's nice to see you too, mate" Matt nodded, as Niamh pulled away and Abby kissed Connor in relief for his safety

Once completely free of Matt's hold, Niamh punched him full force in the shoulder "You do something like that again and I'll kill you!" she threatened him, before rounding on Connor and hitting him also "Same goes for you, Temple!"

"Ow..." Connor whined, holding his shoulder

"Creatures?" Matt asked, holding his shoulder

"All dead," Niamh confirmed

Becker nodded, patting Matt's shoulder "Nice work"

"Come here," Niamh said, helping Connor out of the dumpster. It wasn't until he pulled his leg over, did she realize how much pain he was in without her punch to the shoulder "That looks like it hurts..." she pointed at the wound

Connor shook his head "Oh, its fine" he assured her "It only hurts when I move"

"That is not fine" Abby persisted

"Let's get a Mickey Mouse plaster on that, shall we?" Becker asked, appearing on Connor's free side and helping Niamh carry him towards the escalator

"Very funny!" Connor said, as he wrapped his arms around both their shoulders "Seriously, it does hurt"

"Yeah" Niamh nodded "Come on"

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Once back at the ARC, Niamh handed over her black box to Becker as she excused herself quickly and returned to the lab to finish her research patterns in hopes of finding her brothers, or any trace of her brothers in the historical archives. Watching the commander disappear, Matt also handed over his black box to Becker and followed her off around the outside of the ARC, oblivious to the fact that he was being followed by a curious blonde.

With a heavy sigh, Niamh ripped out the notes she had been writing and rolled them into a ball before tossing them back onto the table. This was hopeless. She was never going to find her brothers this way, the only hope she had of finding them was if she consulted in the rest of the team, but she didn't want to burden them with anything more than they already had, that and she didn't want Burton catching onto who she really was.

Looking up at the hiss that usually sounded when the doors within the ARC opened or closed, Niamh smiled as Matt entered, before the smile disappeared as Abby followed him "What's going on?" she asked, quickly covering the maps and notes in front of her

"I'm going to tell her," Matt answered

"Tell her, what?" Niamh asked

"Everything"

Niamh looked between Matt and Abby "Am I missing something here?" she asked

"I could ask the same thing," Abby interrupted "I watched you out in the field today, you both seemed to know quite a bit about those creatures. Niamh, you even had a panic attack and I've seen you face a lot of scary things without batting an eyelid. So why this creature? You either panic when you're up against a creature you know nothing about, or one that you've encountered before...so, which one is it?"

The commander nodded "Mhmm..."

"In the future, this planet's dying" Matt explained, as Niamh went back to collecting her notes and time-sheets from the table "This is my only chance to save it. And if I fail, all life on Earth will come to an end"

"What has that got to do with the ARC?" Abby asked

"Something goes wrong with the anomalies in this era," Matt answered "I'm here to find out what it is and if I can, stop it."

Abby scoffed "So your whole identity is a lie?" she asked "And you've been investigating us all since you got here" she rounded on Niamh "What about you? How do you fit into all this?"

Exchanging a look with Matt, Niamh sighed "In exchange for Matt and his father's help in getting back to this time, I promised I'd help them find out what happens with the anomalies and stop it before it's too late"

Abby threw her a calculating look, which Niamh quickly deciphered as Abby's way of telling her she wasn't sure if she believed them or not "Connor?" she asked

"Abby, I need to know what he's doing for Philip" Matt answered

"You think it's him"

Niamh looked up at Matt once more, he nodded "I'm going to show you something" he said, as Niamh reached for the bracelet around her wrist. She removed a small button like pod and placed it on the table between her and Abby; she then pressed a small clip on the bracelet as a holographic screen popped up between them.

Several different pictures popped up on the screen, each one containing a decimated looking London "What you're looking at is your future," Matt explained "Okay?"

"Okay?" Abby nodded

Matt then reached forward, touched the screen and brought up another image. This time of a familiar face.

Connor.

"If you're going to be a part of this," Matt continued, as he stepped back "you have to know what you're dealing with. I need you to help us."

The screen changed again, as Connor's image was pushed aside and replaced by another. This time the picture was of an older man...a familiar older man.

Burton. Philip Burton

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes. That is right. I am back.**

**Did you enjoy? I hope so. Next chapter out soon.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 11/07/2011 at 08:10pm_


	16. Chapter Two: Liopleurodon

_Primeval_

_Feels Like Home_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Disclaimer: **_Primeval and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you don't recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairing: **_Matt/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance/Friendship_

**Warnings:** _Please do not flame me for anything. If you do not like the story, then why are you reading it?_

**Summary: **_"All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That is the nature of secrets...and I hold the greatest secret of all. I am Niamh Mason...and this is my story"_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long assed reply. Story goes out to those who reviewed last. Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Liopleurodon<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've looked into Prospero's property portfolio," Matt said, as he walked towards Niamh and Abby. The former was propped up on the window sill of the lab, as Abby stood alongside her. As he approached, he turned to lean against the same spot Niamh was sitting.<p>

Abby looked up expectantly "And?" she questioned

"Last year Philip bought a de-commissioned power station," Matt answered "Tell me what that's about!"

The blonde shook her head "Let me talk to Connor," she suggested

"I don't think we can risk that," Niamh spoke, her attention on the conversation, but her gaze was fixed on the street below. "Connor's to close to Burton now; he's not going to believe anything bad about him"

"But if he knew Helen was involved in any way with Philip, he'd have nothing more to do with him!" Abby defended

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement," Matt told her

"Oh, like you did with Emily?" Abby demanded

At the mention of the Victorian woman, to whom she had competed with for Matt's attention no more than a few weeks ago; Niamh slid from her seat on the window-sill, shot Abby a dark glare, which was responded with an apologetic look, before crossing the lab and leaving the room.

Matt also paused, watching as Niamh left, it wasn't difficult for him to recognize the signs of jealousy whenever Emily was mentioned, around the commander. But he still couldn't understand why Niamh was jealous of Emily at all.

As the door closed behind Niamh, the alarm sounded.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"What we got Jess?" Niamh asked, appearing beside Jess at the ADD. Matt appeared behind her followed closely by James, Abby and Connor.

Jess smiled up at the commander as she turned back to the main screens "Coordinates, 56, 21.9, 2, 48.8"

"That's the middle of the North Sea." James pointed out, looking equally as confused as everyone else.

"Well done, Genius!" Niamh sniped

James was cut off from retorting as the phone beside Jess started to ring off the hook "Jess speaking." she answered. She paused and handed the receiver to Lester "It's for you. It's the Admiralty"

Turning to glance at Matt over her shoulder, Niamh turned back to Lester as he answered the call. If the Admiralty was contacting _them_ then that obviously meant that they had an underwater anomaly and possibly an underwater predator.

All in all - it was too late to call in sick.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Captain," Niamh smiled as she shook hands with the older gentleman who had agreed to meet them outside the Submarine "Niamh Mason. Special Forces Commander."

The Captain nodded and turned to the rest of the team as Niamh introduced each of them.

"This is Connor Temple and Abby Maitland," Niamh pointed at the two "My second in command: James Swann. And Team Leader: Matt Anderson."

Again the Captain nodded at Connor, Abby and James but shook hands with Matt.

"Tell us what happened," Matt instructed

"There was a marine animal caught up on the bridge when we surfaced," the Captain explained"

Abby looked around as she slipped on the backpack James had handed to her "Could that have been what attacked your boat?" she asked

"Too small. But it's not like any creature I've seen before." the Captain explained

"So where's the body now?" Niamh asked, grabbing her personal EMD from the back of the car

"On board."

The Captain eyed the weapon cautiously "I don't allow firearms on board," he told her "If there's a need for firearms, we've a more than adequate armoury"

Niamh quirked a curious eyebrow and looked down at her EMD "Technically this isn't a firearm," she explained "We don't kill the creatures. This has been specially designed to shock not kill."

"I really don't care how 'specialist' your weapons are," he pointed at the silver briefcases that Matt and Connor were carrying and then at the EMD "they're not coming on board my boat."

James swung a backpack over his shoulder "You're not entirely happy about this agreement are you, Captain?" he asked

"No." the Captain answered

"Captain, we've all got our jobs to do," Matt intervened "so let's just get ahead and do them, yeah?"

Niamh pointed at the silver briefcases "That is all scientific equipment, the only weapons here is this." she held up the EMD "But if it makes you feel any better I'll leave it top side"

"Feel free to make an inspection if you want." Matt added

Niamh concealed a panic stricken look well. If the Captain did actually follow through on that request then he'd find a number of reasons to _not_ let her on board. And Matt knew that.

"That won't be necessary." the Captain nodded, turning his back and leading them towards the sub.

Abby and James followed.

Passing Matt, Niamh sucker punched in him the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Matt demanded, holding his shoulder

"You know what that was for!" Niamh retorted, stalking off after James and Abby.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Ah, I never actually thought that I'd ever get to see the inside of an Upholder class electric/diesel boat" James grinned, as he descended the ladder. Abby had just jumped off the bottom and Niamh was above him.

"How the hell did you know that?" Niamh asked, looking down at her second in command

James looked up "I watch all the movies. _Das Boot, K19: The Widow maker._"

Niamh rolled her eyes "Death by drowning? Seriously, James?"

"Eh," James shrugged as he jumped off the third step from the bottom "Suffocation. Radio poisoning. It's good stuff."

Jumping the last few steps Niamh landed beside her second in command "No. It's morbid. You seriously need to get a life...better yet, get a girlfriend."

"Okay, well _you_ go out with me then?" James countered

"Me?" Niamh spluttered the innocent question had completely knocked her off guard. She was certainly not expecting that response.

Having heard part of the conversation Matt threw James a glare that clearly told him to back off.

Ignoring the glare, James leaned in closer to his commander keeping one eye on Matt "Think about, yeah?" he teased.

Placing both hands on his chest Niamh pushed the younger officer in the direction of the cockpit "Keep walking, sunshine. Or you'll be swimming home."

"If I get wet..." James began, making sure that his curly, afro like hair was perfect "Then you will pay, Commander"

Niamh run her fingers through his hair "Mhmm," she smirked "Now who's the tease?"

Deciding it was time to intervene, Matt caught Niamh's arm and pulled her away from James.

"Niamh. About this morning..." Matt started pressing her against the wall beside the ladder. James had already turned and followed after Abby and Connor leaving them alone together. "With Abby and Emily -"

Niamh looked away instantly "Don't..." she warned "it's not my business about what you did or did not do with Emily. She made it back to her own time, that's all the matters. Let's just concentrate on the task at hand and get back to worrying about Philip later. Okay?"

She moved to walk away but Matt's hand tightened around her wrist and pulled her back. He pressed her harder against the wall and placed his free hand beside her head keeping her in place. He wanted to say something...do something..._anything_ that would allow her to drop the jealousy act she had whenever Emily was mentioned. He wanted to tell her that he hadn't done _anything_ with Emily, and that the Victorian woman's final words before she left were 'She'll be the best thing that ever happens to you. Don't lose her.' but he was unable to put words into sentences whenever she was around.

"Matt," Niamh breathed.

Her breath tickled his face; that's how close she was.

Matt searched her face, his gaze lingered briefly on her lips before flickering back to her eyes. _Just a little closer..._he told himself.

Niamh felt her heart hammer painfully against her chest as Matt continued to close the distance between them. Any second now she would be feeling exactly what she had been dreaming about since she was 14 years old. _Just a little closer..._

"Take her away, gentlemen." the Captain ordered his men "Forward one third."

"Aye, Captain" the Planesman responded.

But it was all that was needed to break Niamh and Matt apart. Taking her lower lip between her teeth Niamh slid out from underneath her best friend and stepped backwards away from him "Got a job to do," she murmured, turning her back on him and following the others towards the controls room.

Matt watched her go before knocking his head gently against the wall. That was _too_ close.

"Give me 10 degrees, Planesman" the Captain ordered as he passed.

"Aye, Captain." the man responded.

Entering the controls room Niamh stopped short as the two young men behind the controls turned to look at her "Hi," she said awkwardly, exchanging a look with Abby.

Connor cleared his throat and drew the men's attention onto him "Can I just, uh..." he hesitated "Can I just ask a quick question? Do you get seasick on submarines? 'Cause I've really got a tendency to..." he mimicked throwing up.

James cringed.

"Only on the surface." one of the men answered "Underwater there's little sensation of movement."

"That's good." Connor nodded, looking towards Abby. The blonde nodded in agreement.

Niamh rolled her eyes.

"This is Midshipman Leonard, my sonar officer." the Captain indicated to the man who had answered Connor "This is Officer Neal and Officer Shaw." the other two nodded in response. "Whatever you are here to do has been classified top secret and I'm only permitted a skeleton crew."

"Sorry about that, Captain," Matt apologized, as he appeared behind Niamh "you just get us to our station and we'll do our bit."

The Captain chuckled "I've no engineers, no weapons operators and no kitchen staff. So 'your bit' may well involve a mop and bucket in the galley"

"Can I trade in my mop and bucket for the weapons operator?" Niamh asked

Matt placed his hand on her shoulder "We will do whatever it takes." he responded

"Captain, I would like to see the creature now, please." Abby added in quickly

"Sam, escort our visitors." the Captain ordered

Sam nodded "Aye, Captain." he removed his headpiece and moved to stand, but Connor was blocking his way.

"Um, Connor" Niamh called, clearing her throat at the same time

Connor looked down at the Sonar Officer "Sorry." he apologized as he stepped back, knocking his head against a low hanging pipe above him.

James cringed.

"That hurt." Connor winced

"First thing you learn about life on board a submarine," the Captain chided "Think small and thin. You'll be all right."

Niamh bit her lower lip to keep from laughing, but shook her restrained chuckles.

"It's aft." Sam said, directing his attention onto Abby. The blonde looked confused. "This way."

He led her off down a side corridor.

"James. Go with them." Niamh ordered, pointing James in the direction of Abby and Sam "As for the rest of us, we're going to need access to your torpedo bay."

"Why?" the Captain asked

Niamh smirked "That's classified!"

Connor had to hide his grin as Matt continued to look unemotional. Did he expect anything less from Niamh?

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Down in the torpedo bay Niamh stood alongside Matt and Connor, as the logistical sidekick explained the plan.

"So this torpedo is going to fire an electronic charge onto the anomaly and impact." Connor explained "It's basically a mobile underwater locking device."

Niamh looked impressed

"That's very clever." Matt praised

"Thank you very much." Connor replied "There we go. Gently." he lowered the locking device into the torpedo with Matt's help.

There was a beep that told them it was connected.

"Good work." Matt nodded

"Listen, Matt, um..." Connor hesitated "I know I've not really been on my game lately, it's just this work with Philip, it's...its exciting and I think it could be important. I hope you understand."

Matt nodded "I understand. I know it must be difficult because...I know how Abby feels about Philip"

Niamh scoffed but covered it with ease. She couldn't really blame Abby for her dislike in Philip; he had ordered the death of the creatures at the ARC including Rex. That was enough to turn any animal lover cold.

"You know if you ever want to talk about anything that you can't talk to Abby about," Matt pressed "you can -"

He cut off as James appeared from around the corner. Abby and Sam in tow.

"Tell your colleagues they're not to unlock the freezer under any circumstances, okay?" Abby was saying to the sonar officer.

Sam nodded "Yes, sir. Ma'am."

Abby chuckled "Small theropod, a swimmer. Still alive."

"What?" Niamh asked

"It's okay, she's secure, and she's unconscious." James re-assured

Niamh nodded.

"So how long till we get there?" Abby asked, turning back to Sam.

"Well, Captain's still charting the course," Sam answered "it'll be a few hours at least. You should rest while you can."

Matt nodded "Thanks."

Niamh turned back to Connor as he replaced the lid on the torpedo "It's good to go." he announced

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Connor grinned childishly as he placed both his feet on the underside of Abby's bed and kicked upwards.

"Connor!" Abby sighed

Niamh rolled her eyes as she looked up at the pair "How old are you?" she questioned the dark-haired man in front of her.

"Why?" Connor asked

"Because you act like an adolescent who hasn't hit puberty yet," Niamh retorted

James snickered from his bed, as Matt turned around to face his team. Connor was lying on a bottom bunk annoying Abby. Abby was above him getting annoyed. James was in the second top bunk parallel to the blonde and Niamh was leaning against the wall opposite the three, her arms crossed over her chest.

Connor rolled his eyes and pushed on the underside of Abby's bed once more.

"You're doing it again!" Abby sighed in annoyance, leaning over the side of the bed

"I'm not doing anything, me feet are down" Connor feigned innocence

Abby and Niamh exchanged looks at his childishness.

"This is brilliant. It's kind of like we're all camping out." Connor grinned

"I thought you two would have had enough camping in your year in the Cretaceous." Matt spoke for the first time, as he paced past Niamh.

"Does anybody want to hear a ghost story?" Connor asked, still grinning like an idiot.

Abby, Niamh, Matt and James stared at him as there was a distant roar from somewhere outside the sub.

"No? What?" Connor asked, at the looks he was receiving "It's not like we got anything to do until we get to the anomaly."

The looks didn't differ.

"Fine." Connor sighed pulling the curtain closed to hide his face.

Niamh rolled her eyes and removed her favourite blade from her hip.

James eyed her curiously "How did you sneak that down?" he asked

"Well, I wasn't allowed an EMD." Niamh answered "I needed something. I'm not about to put my life in your hands, and i'm certainly not putting it in Connors!"

"Hey!" James and Connor pouted

Abby smirked "What about Matt?"

"Matt's different. I grew up with him. I _trust_ him." Niamh stressed

"As much as you trust Becker?" James asked, sticking his head over the edge of his bed

Matt's body tensed as Niamh glared in James's direction.

"I'm just going to go -" James withdrew quickly

Niamh closed her eyes and looked down as Matt continued to pace in front of her. James had taken a low blow, but she'd see to it that it wouldn't happen again. Replacing the blade on her hip Niamh pushed herself into a standing position just as something hit the outside of the Sub and sent her hurling sideways into Matt.

Matt's arms wrapped instantly around Niamh's waist as she was thrown into him, her face pressed into his chest as she grabbed his shoulders.

Connor yelped as he rolled out of bed and Abby landed on top of him, as James hit the ground hard with no one to catch him.

"What the hell was that?" James cursed, rubbing his head as he pushed himself up.

Matt shook his head "That's a good question," he replied, looking down at Niamh who had somehow managed to cut her bottom lip. He wiped the blood from her lip as she looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Niamh nodded, pulling away and turning to help James.

The door opened behind them and Sam appeared looking nervous. "We've lost primary power and the Captain." he turned and hurried back to the control room.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"What happened?" Niamh asked, following Sam into the control room. Mr Shaw was standing over the Captain who was unconscious on the ground.

"We've suffered a major electrical failure," Sam answered, as Abby brushed past to take Officer Shaw's place beside the Captain "the back-up system has kicked in, but the juice is needed primarily for oxygen supply and emergency lightning."

Matt nodded "Okay, where's Mr Neal?"

"He went to make coffee, I haven't seen him." Sam answered.

"Mr Shaw, could you try to find Mr Neal?" Shaw nodded and left the room. "Thanks."

Niamh grabbed Sam's shoulders and steered him back towards his control seat "Now, I need you to show me the damage assessment." she instructed him.

"Abby, how is he?" Matt asked

"It's a bad concussion, he could be out for a while" Abby answered

Sam drew up the damage assessment on the main monitors "We have limited instrumentation, basic navigation but something's jammed the propeller. Right now we're just drifting."

"A big metal tube somewhere in the vicinity of a magnetised anomaly." James said, looking around "Anyone else see where this is going?"

"I'm picking up a very strange signal heading straight for us." Sam told them, scanning the monitor where a blip was pulsating a few hundred yards in front of them.

Niamh shook her head "Oh God. It's not heading for us." she informed the young commander

Connor checked his handheld ADD "We're heading for it."

The magentic field that the Anomaly gave out was pulling the submarine directly to it. It was like two magnets attracting one another.

As the Sub got closer to the anomaly the electrical machines started to whirl noisily as the team prepared themselves for the bumpy ride.

"Everyone hold on!" Niamh ordered.

James clutched at the hanger overhead. Matt steadied himself behind Mr Neal's chair where she had claimed as her own. Abby was still beside the Captain and Connor was standing alongside James steading himself against the wall.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Sparks flew from everywhere as the Submarine passed through the anomaly. Niamh felt Matt's hand slip from the back of the chair onto her shoulder and tighten his hold. Reaching up Niamh clutched his hand with her own feeling safer now that she knew he was close.

With heavy breathing the ARC team looked around checking that they themselves and their friends were okay after the bumpy ride through.

"Everyone Okay?" James asked, concern lacing his tone, and if Niamh had to guess concern was on his face but because it was too dark she couldn't see. "Commander?"

Niamh nodded "I'm fine." she answered, still clutching Matt's hand. Glancing to her right she touched Sam's arm "Sam, are you okay?"

"That's impossible." Sam breathed, staring at the screen

"What is?"

"We've gone from 150 feet of water to a depth of 120." Sam answered

"We've gone through the anomaly." Matt answered, as Connor appeared beside him.

"Could be Jurassic" Connor answered

Sam looked around startled "Jurassic?"

"With no power or steering." James added

"Well, unless everyone wants to get out and swim," Abby replied "we'd better think of something fast."

Finally having enough of being left in the dark Sam got to his feet "Where in the hell are we? What just happened?" he demanded

"Sam, just calm down, okay?" Niamh assured, touching his arm as she got to her feet

"But the Jurassic era, that was like thousands of years ago." Sam panicked

"Well, 200-244 million years ago, if you're going to be..." Connor started, but trailed off as Niamh slapped him hard across the back of the head. "What? I'm just telling him."

Niamh shook her head "Like the timeline is so important right now."

"We've just done some freaky time-travel thing," Sam continued to panic "that's what anomalies are. Who are you people?"

"We're the people that deal with this sort of thing -" Matt answered "- and we're going to need your help."

"I'm just a sonar officer."

"Sam, your Senior Officer is disabled, that makes you the Ranking Officer." Niamh reminded him

Sam fell silent as he stared at her.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is restore power." Matt started, taking the lead once more. "Now, I need the ship's wiring plan, okay, Captain?"

Looking between Niamh and Matt, Sam sighed and retook his seat. He pressed a few keys and the monitor changed to the plans. "This is the primary electrical grid. I have a hard copy."

He passed a small A4 sheet of paper with the plans on them to Connor.

"Great. Can you show me the wire that leads to the mainframe power source?" Connor asked

"It's this one." Sam pointed at the red wire at the front of the boat. "It's a daisy chain that feeds through four junction boxes throughout the ship. One, maybe more, fuses are fried."

Connor nodded and drew back.

"Okay, this is good. Let's check the fuses, repair any damage." Matt instructed "What about the propeller?"

"We lost signal from the sonar array when we were attacked. My guess is the cable's got trapped around the propeller."

The ARC team exchanged estranged looks.

"I'll go. We've a mini submersible that I can deploy" Sam told them

Matt shook his head "No, we need you here; you're the only person that can start this ship again."

"It takes two crew, one to steer and one to operate the cutting equipment." Sam explained

"I'll come, then." Connor nodded

"No, definitely need you here." Niamh shut him down. "You need to sort this wiring out."

James sighed "So what do we do, then?" he asked

"First. Let's get the Captain into a bunk." Niamh instructed "Then, Matt you take Abby and sort out the propeller. James go with Connor, make sure that he doesn't get himself killed, and i'm going to stay here with Sam. Everyone okay with that?"

James frowned "What about the creature that attacked us? It could have followed us through the anomaly; it could still be out there."

"We'll stay close to the sub," Matt answered him "we might not register; we might look like another large creature."

Niamh nodded "Good. So everyone ready?"

"Let's go." Abby agreed.

And the four left leaving Sam and Niamh alone in the control room.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

At least 10 minutes after the team had split up; Connor's voice crackled over the radio "_I've found the first box. Three of the fuses are fried and the trip switch has popped, but I can...I can fix this."_

Niamh nodded although Connor couldn't see him. She turned to Sam who was pacing behind her. "Is there any way to contact Officer Shaw?" she asked "Could you possibly find out if he's found Officer Neal?"

Sam nodded and reached for the overhead speaker "Officer Shaw, please respond."

Several moments later a terrified scream echoed around the sub. Sam jumped almost a mile in the air, as Niamh grabbed at the radio "Connor? James? Respond!"

"_That wasn't us."_ James answered

_"Niamh, was that Shaw?"_ Connor asked

Niamh glanced back at Sam "We think so." she answered

"It came from the comms in the storage room," Sam answered "where that creature was."

Niamh turned to Sam "Where's the Armoury? We might need weapons."

"Only Neal and the Captain have access, I'm just the Midshipman!" Sam answered her, hysterically.

Niamh sighed "Okay. Here's what's going to happen. James, you're going to come back here and help Sam. Connor, I'm on my way down to you."

_"Okay."_

Pushing herself to her feet Niamh made her way towards the door "Sam, you're going to seal yourself in here until I get back. James is on his way up. Whatever happens, you get Abby and Matt back on board, understand?"

Sam nodded and Niamh left.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Finally arriving back at the Control room James re-sealed the door behind him as Sam continued his hysterical pacing of the bridge.

"Sam, you're going to have to calm down." James told him "We know what we're doing."

But Sam didn't cease pacing. If anything he sped up.

James sighed and run a hand over his face, as a knock came at the door. Turning to open it he came face-to-face with Abby and Matt.

"Any sign of Mr Shaw?" Matt asked, as he slipped past the young soldier "Where's Niamh?"

"We think Mr Shaw and Mr Neal have been attacked, possibly dead." James answered "Niamh and I switched places. Connor is still looking for the fuses boxes. Niamh's gone to the armoury and then she said she was going to look for Shaw and Neal."

Matt sighed "Okay. How do I talk to either of them?"

Sam passed his a handheld radio.

"Connor, the propeller's good to go." Matt stated into it "There's a pod of pliosaurs out there waiting to get at us. How are you getting on with those fuse boxes?"

_"One more left to find."_ Connor answered

"Okay, watch your back. Niamh?"

There was a crackle before Niamh responded "_I've found the Armoury. Bear with me a second."_ there was another crackle of static. A heavy pause. Before - "_Right. What's going on?"_

"There is a pod of Pliosaurs waiting for us outside" Matt repeated himself "Abby and me are coming to find you. We'll go after the theropod together."

_"Send Abby to look for Connor."_ Niamh responded "_I'll meet you on the bridge."_

James turned to Abby who nodded. Who was she to argue with Niamh who was second in command to team-leader but also her Captain today?

"Take this. Here." Matt said, handing Abby a spanner

"Are you serious?" Abby smirked

Matt nodded "Yeah."

"Thank." Abby laughed "What about you?"

"I'll improvise" Matt shrugged "Before I meet Niamh. She's bound to have gotten into the armoury by now"

Sam frowned "It's locked."

James smirked "Nothing can keep Commander Mason away from guns. She'll get in."

Matt and Abby nodded in agreement.

"Let us out." Matt nodded at Sam

"Good luck." Abby and James called after him.

Matt nodded and left to find his second in command.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching the bridge with no time to spare Niamh almost collided with Matt who was approaching from the other direction.

"What you got?" He asked.

Niamh handed him a Browning Hi-Power gun "Where's James and Abby?"

"Abby's on the lower deck looking for Connor," Matt answered "And James is with Sam in the Con"

The commander nodded and turned away "Looks like we've got the upper deck" she smiled

"Yeah." Matt agreed

Niamh rolled her eyes and led the way away from the bridge, just as Connor's voice crackled over the radio in Matt's hand.

_"Well, this is great, innit? Creatures outside where we can't see 'em, creature inside where we've got no lights and no exit."_

There was a spark as the fried electrical wires ignited.

"_Got to be honest, I prefer hunting dinosaurs on dry land,"_ Connor continued_ "at least you can see them coming."_

Niamh chuckled although she couldn't help but agree.

"Connor, have you found that final box yet?" Matt asked, as he continued to follow Niamh along the upper deck

_"Well, I'm definitely in the right place."_

"But?" Niamh pressed

"_But it looks like someone's relocated the junction box without updating the schematic..."_

"Well, that's useful" Niamh muttered

"Well, hurry up, without power we can't get back through anomaly." Matt pointed out the obvious.

There was a pause. Niamh stopped and turned to offer her friend a look the clearly read 'Obviously'.

_"Really? Oh, because there was I thinking we could just all stick our arms out of the portholes and paddle our way back to the 21st century!"_ Connor responded sarcastically

"Okay, I'm sorry, just find it, okay?" Matt replied

Niamh rolled her eyes and carried on walking. However, the moment she turned away the sub tipped to the side and sent her crashing into the electrical systems which lined the walls. "Son of a -" she cursed, muttering angrily as she pushed off the wall, but kept her head down as she pressed her free hand to the bloody gash across her forehead.

"Nia..." Matt gasped, whipping her around, pulled her hand from her head and inspected the wound in the dim light.

"I'm fine." Niamh reassured him hissing as he pressed his first and fore fingers to her head "Ouch!" she snapped slapping his hand away.

"You are not fine!"

Niamh shook her head and brushed her hair from the bloody gash "Well we can't exactly do this job without getting a few cuts and bruises."

"You seem to be getting _all_ the cuts and bruises."

"Well, if that means protecting this team, then I guess that's why they call it my job."

Matt glared at her through the dim light "Niamh! You're supposed to protect us when there is a creature attack. There is no creature attack."

"There are creatures attacking us outside!" Niamh countered "It is a little difficult to stay steady on your feet when there are things attacking the exterior of the boat. Especially when you are trying to walk!"

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed.

The boat was hit again this time sending Matt backwards into the wall and Niamh crashing into him.

_"We're taking on water!"_ Abby's voice crackled over the radio

Niamh yelped as the boat continued to get hit from all sides it was really difficult to keep her footing and it was even more difficult to move with Matt's arm wrapped tightly around her waist and holding her close against his chest.

"Connor, the attacks are just going to get more and more sustained," Matt hollered into the radio as water started to spray all around himself and Niamh "you need to find that fuse box and fix it now!"

Extracting herself from her best friend, Niamh took a step backwards but found she didn't exactly have anywhere to go. _Small and thin..._the Captain's voice echoed in her head from earlier that day. With a subtle sigh Niamh glanced up at Matt and offered him a small awkward smile.

Reaching up Matt pressed his thumb to the gash on her forehead as the blood started to slow "We need to get that checked out."

"The ARC is getting a new medic in today," Niamh answered "I'll have her check me over before we go home."

Matt nodded his gaze skimming her face once more, flashing over her lips and back to her eyes, as -if with a mind of its own- his thumb brushed across her slightly swollen lower lip where the first cut resided.

Even with cuts and bruises she looked perfect.

_So beautiful..._

There was a flash as sparks ignited, followed by a splash. One of the water pipes trailed the submarine had burst covering both Matt and Niamh in a spray of water.

Gasping and stepping back Niamh laughed as she brushed her soaked hair from her face "Now, I really can't wait to go home." she said through her laughter.

Matt chuckled

_"All right, Matt, we've found the final fuse box and captured the theropod."_ Abby's voice echoed over the radio.

There was a whirring sound as the lights flickered on overhead.

"Let's get back to the Con," Niamh suggested, stepping away Matt and starting back in the direction we had come.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Reaching the sealed door Matt hammered on the metal exterior before it was opened from the inside.

"Comms back on?" Matt asked, as he and Niamh hurried inside.

"Yes." James nodded from Neal's seat

"Good."

The boat was attacked once more.

"The hull won't take much more of this." Sam informed them

"How long till we've got enough power to restart the engine?" Niamh asked

"Not long. At this rate, we'll never make it through in one piece."

Matt glanced sideways at Niamh "We're going to have to distract the pliosaurs."

Niamh caught Matt's look and nodded "You said you could flood or vent any compartment at any time," she directed her attention onto Sam "including the torpedo room, right?"

"In an emergency, yes."

"I'd say this was a pretty big emergency." Niamh responded

Matt nodded in agreement and reached for Comms overhead "Abby, Connor, take the creature to the torpedo room, I'll see you there."

And he left again leaving Niamh, James and Sam alone in the Con.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"How's it coming, Sam?" Niamh asked, crossing the room so that she was standing behind the young Commander.

"There's too much damage to get more than 30% of power," Sam answered "but the propeller's working again."

The Sub was hit again causing the lights to flicker.

A knock at the door caused Niamh to spin around and open it. Matt, Connor and Abby hurried inside.

"We need to get out of here." the Commander stated, re-sealing the door "Sam, I need you there!" she pointed to the place he was sitting.

Sam nodded and turned back to the controls.

"Abby, Connor," Niamh continued "You're going to steer the ship."

The logistical sidekick grinned and swapped seats with James.

"What about me?" James asked

"Hold on tight." Niamh answered him, as she returned to standing behind Sam. Leaving Matt at the helm with the others.

Abby looked over her shoulder "Sam, what do we do?"

"Full astern." Sam answered

"English please, not everybody speaks Navy." Connor replied

James rolled his eyes "Backwards." he answered

Connor exchanged a look with Abby and pulled back on his controls. The Sub gave an almighty jerk as the machine started to beep.

"Think of it as a realistic video game, right." Matt instructed "Abby that is us right there. That area is the anomaly; you've got to guide us right through the middle, okay?"

Abby nodded

"Niamh, we're going to through the anomaly backwards," Matt called across the room "and then, Sam, you're going to take the war shot, okay?"

Sam nodded "Understood."

"Distance to anomaly?" Niamh asked

"500 metres."

Matt turned his attention towards Niamh and nodded "Let's feed these fishes, yeah?"

"You're on Sam" Niamh patted the young lad's shoulder. Sam hit a few buttons on the console and flooded the torpedo room.

The creature growled on the monitor to the right as Sam removed the key from the plunger "Be my guest." he offered Niamh.

Niamh smirked as she slammed her hand down on the plunger as the screen flashed a red box with the words _VENTING TORPEDO BAY_.

The monitor showed the creature being sucked through the torpedo tube and out into the water outside. Whatever happened to it after that, the crew could only imagine.

"It's working. They're taking the bait." Sam confirmed all suspicions of what had happened outside.

James grinned "Come on."

"Yeah."

"Its good work, everybody. Maintain present course and speed. Nearly there." Matt sounded as he continued to oversee Abby and Connor's controls.

The whole ship shook as they returned through the anomaly and back into the North Sea.

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

"Depth, 160 feet." Sam confirmed "We did it."

The shaking ceased as the water returned to its original depth. They had made it.

"Okay, Sam, stand by with Connor's torpedo." Matt instructed "We're going to seal this anomaly."

An alarm blared

"What's that?" James asked, over the noise

"Incoming Torpedo!" Sam answered loudly

They may have made it. But they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Plane down, 10 degrees, hard port." Matt instructed Abby and Connor

"Why would someone be taking a shot at us?" James asked

Niamh's hands curled around Sam' chair "Because they thought we failed!" she answered

"Down left, dive, dive!" Matt yelled

Silence fell as the sound of heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard. The torpedo was still on course and heading straight for them. Watching the bleeping missile on the monitors the team sighed in relief as it passed by them with inches to spare.

"It's heading straight for the anomaly, what should I do?" Sam asked

"Stick with the plan." Niamh answered "Lets lock this anomaly. Abby, Connor, straight forward." she turned back to Sam "Ready?"

Sam nodded.

Niamh paused "Fire."

Sam complied "Torpedo away!"

There was another pause.

"Impact!" Matt confirmed watching from the monitors. He turned to look over at Sam and Niamh.

"Good shooting, Captain!" Niamh smiled as Sam let out a sigh of relief.

Connor laughed "I bet you're glad I made you play all those video games now." he said turning to Abby.

The blonde grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Contact Lester. Tell him the mission was successful" Matt instructed James.

The young solider nodded and did as instructed. "Done."

"Tell them we're returning to base."

Again James nodded "Done that too."

Taking the device from her second in command Niamh tapped in her own reply and hit send.

Her team-mates eyed her curiously.

"What?" Niamh asked, returning the device to James

Matt smirked "What did you say?" he asked

"What makes you think I said anything?"

"Nia..."

James, Abby and Connor frowned at the name.

Niamh sighed "Fine. I told them '_Whoever took a shot at us better not be there'"_ she answered.

The team laughed as Sam looked confused.

"I don't appreciate being shot at," Niamh answered him "and if whoever shot at us is still at the base when I get back. Well..."

"It's their funeral," James finished.

Niamh nodded promptly "Exactly."

_xXxPrimevalxXx_

Once back on solid ground Matt had instantly ordered James to have Niamh checked over by the medic, and then to take her home. He only had a moment's glimpse of the glare he was receiving from her as James pulled off and he knew that he would have it in the neck once he got home. Niamh hated being treated like a child.

After being checked over by the medic that was standing by in the docks, Niamh was sitting in the passenger's seat of her own SUV waiting on James to finish up his report with Warren who had also arrived to greet them back.

"You rest up, Commander" Warren nodded at her as he and James returned "Sadly your injuries don't require any time off."

Niamh laughed "Wouldn't request time off," she told him "I'd be too afraid of what would happen to the ARC if I left you lot alone for too long."

Warren and James exchanged looks and Niamh laughed once more at their stunned expressions. "Do you really think we'd destroy the ARC?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No." the two younger soldiers answered.

Niamh nodded "Okay, Swann. Take me home."

"Yes, Commander" James nodded as he slid into the driver's seat. He placed the key in the ignition and started the engine before pulling out.

As the car pulled off Niamh glanced out of the window and caught Matt's eye, the connection between them was only brief, but it still held many questions. And one that Niamh couldn't shake was one that had stuck with her since yesterday afternoon when they had started this mission.

And that question was: What the hell was happening between them?

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**I know I said that season 4 seemed difficult to write. But season 5 rivals that.**

**I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the extremely late update.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated on 09 September 2011 at 11:29pm**


End file.
